Worth A Shot
by Takagano Dai
Summary: As the Second Wizard War is about to unfold Albus Dumbledore thinks that involving some old allies might be a help. Set HP5 OotP After 4th Shinobi War AU . Pairings as Canon. Rated M for later content.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alastor Moody found himself sitting in a full blown assembly, called out by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Most of these meetings – which seemed to become more regular during the last weeks – were attended by each and every witch and wizard the Order of the Phoenix had to name. Some of those were there when the first war started, others had just joined in mere months ago when Tom Riddle – or The Dark Lord, as his followers so joyously called him – was resurrected. Many were fearing what Dumbledore had to announce, since all they could think about was the start of yet another war with the dark wizard and his minions. All of them knew what that would mean and none were ready for bloodbaths and terror.

As Moody's eyes traveled over the faces of the other Order members he wanted to yell at them for being pathetic. They should have known the war would start soon after Voldemort was on the scene once again. But all they did was push dark thoughts far away, as if they would never come back. Foolish people! Most of them were present when Voldemort first came to hold lots and lots of power. Did they truly think times would change? Things would only get dirtier the second time.

On his right sat Nymphadora Tonks, Auror and his very own protégée and hopefully successor. He on the other hand sat to the right of Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts and a man with too many titles to count and name.

Uneasiness was wafting through the room like thick mist. Everyone was nervous, even though it was due to different reasons.

Moody himself didn't shake like a leaf, as Mundungus Fletcher was doing it opposite him.

Moody didn't babble on and on about stupid things like Tonks did.

He didn't clench his jaw or bite his nails as others. He sat stoically on his seat, looking at Dumbledore and waiting for him to start speaking. He knew what all of this was about. His electric blue eye was whizzing and spinning in its socket, trying to absorb every bit of possibly valuable information not only the house but the whole perimeter – even the parts hidden by thick walls or musky, rotten wood – had to give away. He tried not to focus too much on that but rather on the people surrounding him. As a wizard with lots and lots of experience throughout years upon years of Auror services he could read people like open books. He could practically smell the emotions running through the room.

Fear. Nervousness. Restlessness. Terror.

Clothing rustled and Moody turned around just to see the Headmaster standing up. But before the man could even utter a word he was already interrupted. By none other than Arthur Weasley, patriarch of the Weasley family. Holding his wife's hand and having glanced at his oldest son beforehand he looked at Dumbledore.

"What is this all about Albus? Does it start already? The war I mean.", the balding man rushed.

Moody slowly shook his head. The fools should just wait. It wasn't as if the Ministryworker was the only one curious enough to jump the chance to ask. As soon as he had spoken, words, sentences and random cries were spreading across the table like flies on a hot day.

"Quiet!"

All noise ceased and everyone was looking expectantly at Dumbledore. He just stood there at the end of the table not looking angry or agitated or anything. Stoically he looked upon the members and took in the view of every single one of them. As he finally started speaking his voice was that of a true leader. Regal, yet severe.

"I think Arthur expressed the need of all of you to know what happens. Not only to us but to the whole of Magical Britain." Most of the table nodded at this. "As most of you already knew we will be moving young Mr. Potter over here, to Grimmauld Place. Who will be going to be the Advance Guard we shall be discussing shortly." He nodded and got the same reaction back. Even though he hadn't said anything they didn't know already they were assured by his voice alone. Steady, not wavering.

"As of now we don't have any news. The war might start soon, but we have no indication as to when it does. But as a preparation I've looked into texts old as Merlin himself."

That definitely got their attention. What could have been in those texts. What help could they give?

"They speak of help from unknown lands, far away from our civilization, of mighty warriors and ancient beasts."

Moody wasn't quite satisfied with the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he talked. He hadn't yet said all there was to it. But the old man merrily smiled and leaned back slightly.

"How will that help us, Albus?", Dedalus Diggle questioned.

"Alas, how will it help us!", the Headmaster smiled and the twinkle only got brighter. "There might be a possibility for us to summon some of those fighters and use them for our goal."

"Albus!"

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, stood. Abruptly.

"We cannot just summon the unknown!", she voiced her concern.

Dumbledore only stroked his long white beard looked deeply into her eyes, calming her down somewhat. "They are not unknown."

Voices got louder around the table again. Moody fully turned and spoke in low, hushed tones.

"What are you on about?"

The old man replied in the same manner.

"You remember those rumors that went around in the Ministry about the guards they had hired at the beginning of the first war?"

As if Moody could forget. Tall men – at least he guessed they were men – standing night and day throughout the halls of the Ministry. All of them were giving of a frightening aura, not moving even an inch at all as if they were made of anything but flesh and blood.

All of them only stayed about two month in Britain and later returned home but right before they had turned their backs to them Moody got a glance at the face of one of them. And still he wasn't sure that they were human.

The Ex-Auror only nodded and positioned himself back into his chair, Tonks looking strangely at him but he ignored it and stared the others to the ground to shut them up. It only worked partly, but it didn't really matter as Dumbledore's raised voice drowned them out once more.

"At the beginning of the First Wizarding War the Ministry of Magic send out his best Researches to find a way to bring down Voldemort. They found a way. Or so they thought." Raised eyebrows greeted him and so he continued.

"Like me now, they got the books, scrolls, texts into their hands. Read about these mighty warriors. And with the consent of the Minister they got deeper and deeper into the matter. Finally they were able to draw out a summon. Unlike any other I might say. Alas, they had to rip dimensions, conquer nothingness and find the willing warriors."

As Dumbledore's tale proceeded Moody noticed how everyone else was either leaning further back in their chairs or propping themselves up on their elbows, keenly listening.

Like children listening to fairy tales. No one dared to interrupt.

"After a while they – again – stood before the Minister. This time with a contract."

"Wait – what?", Sirius Black had to butt in. Remus Lupin, sitting beside his old friend, could only shake his head. Troublemaker.

"They came with a contract. Not just some contract, mind you. If the Ministry was willing to pay, then the people the Researcher had found beyond the dimensional rip would send out some of their own and help us out. Of course the Minister was skeptical, who wouldn't be? But he willingly accepted not even hours later when hundreds of people were being killed off just outside the walls of his office."

"What happened then? I never heard anything about that.", Tonks asked.

Moody decided to speak up. "Some of those people came. I was still Auror back then, of course." At the incredulous looks of many he elaborated, "Don't forget that this was almost thirty years back!"

"As Alastor has said, some did come. Sadly as time dragged on the Ministry got wary of them. The contract hadn't stated what their particular jobs were and in the chaos they had forgotten that those warriors were filled with pride. After some nasty rumors, uncounted verbal attacks and finally one or two physical fighting they were ordered back to their own country."

Lupin didn't look really happy with where the story was going.

"What will happen now though?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly by now and his smile had stretched even further.

"Alas! I myself have been in contact with the Leader of the village the Ministry had contact with all those years ago. After stating that I was willing to pay quite the sum and had nothing to do with the 'incompetent idiots' from back then...well..." Now he looked like a boy caught with his hand in the cooky jar.

"Albus!" McGonagall yelped. Yes she actually did yelp. Not a sound you would hear often from her. "Don't tell me you _hired _some of them."

"Well actually I did.", he admitted sheepishly.

Severus Snape, normally the one to be quiet during those meetings, decided to speak. "What exactly will be their job?"

The Headmaster gratefully looked to the greasy haired Potions Master.

"First and foremost they will be guarding Hogwarts. Then, and I think all of us agree with this, they will help with Order business. Guarding to be specific. And last but not least they will also be involved in the matter of keeping young Mr. Potter safe."

There was a small outcry around the room.

"Can we trust them with students?"

"Students? The Prophecy!"

"As if Potter would need another ego boost by getting him his own safe guards."

This and more was heard for a minute or three until Dumbledore loudly cleared his throat.

"This is a matter I won't discuss further. They will arrive in a few days at the point we – their Leader and I – have agreed upon. Afterwards, and this is something I'm still willing to dispute about, they might stay here in the Ancient House of Black under Molly's care. If that is alright with you?"

The plump woman was unsure as to what to say so her oldest son, Bill, took it upon him to answer.

"Are they a safety risk to the family?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. You probably won't even see much of them. As far as I know they will use their time at Grimmauld Place to adjust to the given circumstances. No harm will come to anyone residing within these walls." A low murmur of content was heard. "As long as - " Now a sharp intake of breath from Molly's side of the table. "Nobody will first try to harm them. But I think this point is given, isn't it?", the old Headmaster smiled and stood.

"With that the meeting is adjourned."

Moody stood firmly, nodded to most around the room and followed Dumbledore out of the house.

_That actually might be worth a shot._

_**tbc**_

**A/N**

**The plot bunny didn't let me go. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"_Is that what you want?", he asked as her back arched towards him deeply caught in euphoria. _

"_Yes.", she all but moaned. Hot breath tickled his ear and her hands drifted lower and lower until -_

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

The blond teenager looked up from the little notebook he had been writing in. The voice that had interrupted him belonged to a girl, maybe fourteen years of age, probably fresh out of academy. She saluted to him then kneeled down.

"Hokage-sama has scheduled a meeting at her office in ten minutes, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto nodded but didn't make a single move to stand up. The girl seemed confused but didn't voice it as she stood up again and left him to his thoughts. He was sitting on the stone head of his father all the way up on Hokage Mountain. Even after all these years he still loved it being up here. A cool wind was blowing, leaves rustling through some lone trees and the bustling village right in front of him. Today he came here with the thought of finishing the novel. Not just some novel, mind you. It was kind of a continuation of Jiraiya's works. Originally Kakashi had come up with the idea of publishing more erotic novels, but Naruto had hesitated. Porn wasn't really his style. But when Kakashi had fallen in battle...

He knew he wasn't the best of writers but for him it was like keeping both his senseis memories not only to himself. He was trying to share with others as well.

Sakura backed him up in that regard. She gave him ideas, pointed things out and somehow always found the ultimate twist to the story he couldn't have come up with in his wildest dreams. Then there was Sasuke. After the war everything had changed. The – finally – last Uchiha had shown remorse. Not for everything he did but for most. He accepted that his idea of revenge had been wrong. He had bowed before the whole of Konoha excusing his deeds. Only some welcomed him back. Naruto was the first. He could see hope again. Sasuke encouraged him to keep on with writing even though he hated that kind of literature. Never liked Kakashi reading it. But he didn't mind helping Naruto at all. Maybe it was his way of bonding. Of forming the old brotherhood once more.

Lost in thoughts the blond navigated his way down the Mountain and onto the busy streets of his home town. People nodded. Back in his youth they might have shunned and hated him but now he was their pride. He had helped ending the war after all. Rebuilding the village stone by stone. If it wasn't for him the peace wouldn't have roamed the lands for long. Naruto's friendship with Bee and Gaara had helped overcoming annoyances between the Hidden Villages. Now people were grateful to have him in their midst.

As he made his way to Hokage Tower his eyes roamed his environment. The villagers were laughing, kids were merrily playing on the streets, Academy students were busy showing off new weapons their parents had got them.

He allowed himself a little smile.

Konoha was alive. Even if friends had to give up their lives. Everyone had lost loved ones but nobody was complaining any more. Times had become better.

His smile vanished and a blank look entered his face.

Maybe the cost was too high. Not that he could change anything but the fact...

Naruto sighed. He should stop thinking that it was his fault. But if he had come out of hiding early. Fighting Tobi head on just a few weeks before everything went downhill. Too many 'If's'.

The blonde nodded to the secretary that was stationed at the foot of the Tower. She was new. Had picked up the job barely a week before. He guessed she had a crush on him or every other shinobi as a faint blush coloured her cheeks a soft rose.

Noting how the worn out steps under his feet resembled his mood quite good he reached the second level. More friendly smiles and nods were traded and he climbed another pair of stairs.

When he reached the door to his destination he was ready to knock but a voice from behind interrupted the process.

"Just go in Naruto.", Shizune advised. The woman smiled at him. He was her little brother, she his older sister. That explained the way they treated each other. If there was no one else of his friends in the village he came to her first, saying he was back from a mission or ready to go on another. She was the one that had helped him find a bigger apartment, taught him how to cook fresh meals and helped preparing for examinations. Not that there wasn't anybody else that might have done that but he was most comfortable with Shizune being the one. As she was 'only' Tsunade's advisor and her secretary, sometimes around for Jounin missions or a little help for the Medics she often had time for him. Unlike others. If he asked they would meet up and she would explain. It also helped that she was older than him. Not only a year like Neji or TenTen but actually fifteen years. The age gap overcame inexperience. She knew what he didn't and probably wouldn't for another few years to come.

Naruto let a smile grace his features. A real smile, not a fake one, like the ones he put on for those villagers, Shizune deserved so.

"Thanks."

The blond entered the room noiselessly. Being a shinobi was so ingrained, that he couldn't just stomp in like an elephant in a china shop. Tsunade was already waiting for him with her hands poised on her hands. A lone bottle of sake was standing to her right while a yet unfinished stack of paperwork accumulated on her left.

But his interest was drawn to something entirely else. A small scroll resting between her elbows – right in front of her cleavage he ought to mention. Tainted black around the edges. Inscribed with flowing red ink. 'S-Class'.

So Naruto was called here for yet another mission. Not that he would mind. It would take his thoughts of things. That's for sure.

He raised his eyes just fast enough to catch the smirk that was forming on her face.

"You'll like this one.", Tsunade started and could already see the gears moving in his head. She threw him the scroll. "Do me the favour and think about it before accepting."

As he unfolded the paper he formulated questions in his mind.

"How many persons are allowed to come?"

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Depending on how many you choose to come. You'll be leading the mission of course."

"Sure", he said as if that happened every other day. Which it actually did.

"Only ANBU?"

The busty Hokage shook her head.

"It was asked to get at least a good number of the best, which would be ANBU of course. But beside that … personally I'd advise you to bring at least one other Jounin. If not as a battle companion then maybe as mediator between you and the client."

Naruto stopped analysing the scroll and looked up to her. "What are you intending to say?"

Tsunade let another smirk unravel.

"Well. You – of course – will be going as a member of ANBU, so will probably the rest of your team if you choose to bring them along. It might be in your favour to let another non-ANBU tag along. That way you won't be in the need to deal with your applicant or any one else related to him or the mission. While you would be the task force, the Jounin – or whatever rank you wish that person to be – would be the official face of the mission."

While he thought about it, it started to sound logical. He would still be the one to do paperwork, but not the one to talk. ANBU weren't people in the need to talk. They just did what they were asked to do, no questions needed. ANBU only served the Hokage, nobody else. So if any issues would arise between him and the client... bringing someone else didn't sound to bad, all of sudden.

"Would it have to be only one non-ANBU?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are _you_ intending to say?", Tsunade quoted his earlier statement.

Naruto moved his weight from one foot to the other. The old hag had gotten rid of the second chair her office provided after Nara Shikamaru had fallen asleep during a mission debriefing.

"If I were to take a Jounin for the purpose of mediating, but also another shinobi, possibly one of the higher standing clans..", he let his sentence trail of and just knew the second Tsunade stiffened in her chair that she got the meaning of his sentence. She prepared another dish of sake for herself and downed it in one shot.

"You want to take Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto firmly shook his head. "I probably would take her if it wasn't for a mission such as this. She's the heiress of her clan. Which means she wouldn't be allowed to go on a mission with a duration that is yet unknown." Naruto really wanted to take her along, if it was only for the reason of getting her away from her father. But he couldn't. So he did the next thing he thought about.

"I want Hyuuga Hanabi. She is only the next in line and due to that it is acceptable for her to be absent from clan business for some time. It will also strengthen her diplomatic skills." He nodded to himself, quite proud to formulate it like that.

It seemed like Tsunade thought the same, as she nodded along with him. "Good plan, brat."

Before he could even utter a 'Hey!' the door opened and Shikamaru strolled in. Cigarette alight and vest aloof he positioned himself just a bit behind Naruto and quickly saluted to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama."

"Shikamaru."

The brunette relaxed into a tired stance.

"As you can see I already though about a Jounin to accompany you. Nara Shikamaru has agreed on the mission and his own position in it.", Tsunade introduced her part of the plan and gestured to the lazy shinobi. Naruto looked to his old friend. Shikamaru looked just as tired as the blond felt. During the war he had lost his father, gained the position of Jounin and was now ready to take over Shikaku's old position. Not only on the council but also as Jounin Commander. He didn't really want it but since his mother had broken down in grief he was one of the last standing Nara and as such had to take up the leadership role. Since his life was of such an importance the elders of Nara-Clan – and indeed they still existed – had banned him from entering the ANBU. But knowing him Tsunade didn't even try to hide the fact that Naruto was a member of it or that he would be the leading commander for the upcoming mission.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He was grateful for his friend to come with him. He had brains, enough experience to handle at least five enemies at once and he was always good for a bit of fun, even if that only entailed drinking until the next morning came around.

"Thank you Baa-chan."

No matter how old Naruto grew, how many miseries he lived through or who he had killed barely seconds before, Tsunade stayed 'Baa-chan' for him. Nobody would be able to change that, no matter how much they tried. The blonde wasn't the naïve twelve year old or the slightly more mature sixteen year old. He was eighteen, battle hardened, a skilled and deadly warrior, but a world without his Granny way a world he didn't want to live in yet.

"As he is of importance to the Nara-Clan, Shikamaru will be switched with another shinobi in a few months time. You both accept that?", the Hokage asked and both nodded. "Good."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, inquiring. "Who else are you going to take?"

The blond just shrugged. "Haven't thought that much about it yet. I'm only sure 'bout Hanabi."

"Troublesome", he muttered and pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "You'll need at least one medic in case someone gets hurt or sick in general."

Naruto knew that of course and had been ringing with himself. Should he or shouldn't he? He didn't want to bring his old genin team. Not to that extent at least, since he knew he just couldn't go on a longterm mission without Sasuke at his side. But Sakura as well? He wasn't sure. She would be a welcomed addition since everyone got along with her and she was a medic. But Naruto also knew that old dynamics were often picked up again in certain environments and a mission as long as this one certainly was one of those. He slowly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"I'd like to take Raven as Second-In-Command, as well as Dove as Third-In-Command. I also request to extract Slug from the Medics-Unit and put her onto my team for this mission as she is experienced enough with situations such as these.", he stated and stared at his Hokage. The woman looked at the paperwork to her left, thinking.

"A six-men-cell?", she asked, just to be sure.

Naruto agreed. "Yes. Three standard ANBU, a member of the MU, a Jounin advisor and mediator and as representation of Konoha's Clans, pride and strength Hyuuga Hanabi. Do you accept my request?"

Of course he knew of the standard procedure to get access to human resources, but Shikamaru never had seen Naruto being so … formal. The corners of his mouth slowly moved upwards.

Tsunade stood, moved to the side of the room were a shelf with different forms was positioned and pulled out some papers.

"Get them to sign this and they will be on the mission with you.", she said as she handed them to Naruto. "The signing also goes for the two of you.", the blond added and pushed one in the direction of Shikamaru. He took it with a nod.

After the Hokage at once again taken her seat she continued.

"As the client and I have agreed you will be leaving in two days time. The exact time is in the scroll, as you've seen. You should pack warm clothes, since the ground you'll will be guarding and were your main base of operations is, is a region with early frost.

"Reports are to be given at least once a month, more often if you see the need to do so. Naruto, you will come and get your final orders half an hour before all of you will leave, is that clear?"

"'Course."

"Good. Now leave."

As they were about to turn around and open the door Tsunade called Naruto back one last time.

"Brat!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

The busty Hokage leaned heavily onto her table and had a look about her that just screamed: _Take this fuck'n serious!_

"I hope you will take this mission as preparation for the title of Hokage. Shikamaru will tell me if you still lack leadership, or if you're finally ready. Once you come back..."

She let the sentence trail off, but wouldn't have needed to say any more. Naruto understood. How could he not.

He left the room with a soft smile gracing his features.

'_Might as well finish the book later._'

_**Tbc**_

**A/N:**

**Regarding the reviews...I never knew that out of over 222 people reading a story only 5 post reviews...Guys! Reviews will help me getting better with writing, they will push me to write more often (an/or update) and they tell me that there are people that like my story.I'd very much appreciate a bit more reaction on your side. Thanks.  
**

**Second: **

**Sorry, no NaruHina as of yet. Since they are on mission, no real romance will bloom there. Work-realationships yes, romance no. They might comfort each other and it might look like love is in the air, but nope, no such thing. Sorry once again. Hope you'll continue reading anyway.**

**Regarding updates. I haven't planned on updating once a week, or twice a week or with a schedule at all. New chapters will be published when the Muse has struck me and I have finished some stuff.**

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Naruto looked down upon the half-filled bag on his bed. Since the start of his shinobi career he never had been on such a long term mission. Of course there were the travels he had done with his godfather, but he didn't really categorize that as 'mission'. He wasn't sure how many clothes to pack, nonetheless what other items. Nothing that would personalize and thus endanger the mission, that was for sure. If he had been in Shikamaru's or Hanabi's position he would've been able to take something of personal worth, but not as an ANBU agent.

The Black Ops had strict rules. 'Never take off your mask' and 'never have anything on you that could identify you' were basics you got told on your first day and would likely never forget. Naruto guessed that Kakashi had invented that first rule, but he wouldn't like to bet on that. The odds were against him.

Up till now his bag was filled only with standardized clothes every member of ANBU got. Black pants, black sandals, black shirt, light gray armour for the upper body and protection for the forearms as well as a thick - but still very light - cloak available in either grey or black. All in all a pretty dark getup. Of course you could also get the armour in a dark gray put people never liked it if you asked questions. ANBU didn't ask. ANBU just acted. Even more so than Jounin or others. But for being so obedient they also had the highest numbers with fulfilled missions which all were very high standard and far above the regular assignments for lower ranked shinobi. They were the best. No matter what. As a unit and also as individuals. Hire an ANBU and you get an ANBU. Hire a team of shinobi and you get a Jounin and his just graduated group of Genin.

Sure, as a client you couldn't just order them around, since they only acted under the Hokage and nobody else, but you definitely got everything finished. Unlike with the little ones. Big names existed in the annals of the Black Ops. People who were known to actually be members, but later on retired back into the normal duty. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yuugao, Gekko Hayate, Tenzo. Names with a big background and a tragic end. All of them.

Naruto looked to the right. The white mask with the stylized animal print sat on his night table and stared grimly at him. A fox. What an irony. He had wanted something else, but Tsunade had been quite stubborn regarding that. Everyone knew who he was, considering his use of Kage Bunshin and other high class jutsu. So no matter who he tried to fight the enemy would run away anyhow. And since there was peace between the nations it wasn't as if he was battling shinobi every day. Mostly it was assassination nowadays. Short, swift, that's it. It didn't matter anymore what was on the masks. It was mostly just a tradition they didn't want to break. There was even the rumor going around that they wanted to get rid of the animals and just adopt simple carvings such as Kiri's hunter nins had on theirs. It still awoke the fears of the victim, so who cares.

Every agent had only one of those masks. Breaking them also meant allowing others to see your face, which was not acceptable. But if you had cracks on your mask, or it was worn out after years of service you could get another one. Of course you had to fill forms over forms but you might be able to get it after a few weeks. You also had to hand it over if you were suspended or sick or just wanted to get out of ANBU. Every evidence that you once were a member would be deleted in a diminutive amount of time. Except one. The blood red tattoo would always be a part of you. Reminding you of deeds you had done, people you had killed and acquaintances you had made. It would probably haunt you until you died. Not that anyone cared about that.

Most of – what everyone else called – Rookie Twelve had joined ANBU some time ago. At least what was left of them. They were broken beyond repair, not able to heal in the devastated world the war had left behind. If they looked around they saw bloody masses, corpses littering the streets. They didn't see beyond the blood red haze. Didn't see children laughing around every corner never being one to see what had happened on the battlefields.

Naruto often wondered what would have happened if the war had broken out a few years later. If all of them had matured more and weren't only children dragged into it. He never found an answer to this and now he could understand fully what Pein had meant with sacrifices, why Itachi had made the decision to victimize his own family. Naruto had seen what war could make out of people. He had lost a lot of friends of his own, strangely his team had stayed in tact the longest and even now eighty percent were still alive. Only his sensei had...well...not everyone had left the blood soaked battlefields alive. Few had left with minor wounds, lots were left behind and died due to blood loss and infection were they lay. Some came back but took their own lives. Many came home but were so scarred inside and out that nobody claimed to know them anymore. Heaps were crippled and left to themselves, nobody caring what happened to them.

The blond sighed as he sat down on his bed, the white porcelain in his hand, a thumb softly running along the edges. How much blood and gore had he seen, how much death did he come across. He couldn't quite remember. He didn't want to remember anyway. It would only break him further and then he couldn't help anyone. Couldn't serve his village. Couldn't protect what was left. Who was left.

He had long since changed. He matured beyond the point he should have reached at age eighteen. Him being aloof was a thing of the past. His constant grin had left his face months ago. Haunted eyes looked at the world, most days hidden behind the white mask.

Joining ANBU meant either suicide or despair. Lost hopes for the future were buried deep inside the barracks of the headquarters. Nobody wanted to speak about it but being an agent was never good. Something inside you always was broken, cracked, splintered, fractured, ruined. Naruto was one of those who knew every single face of ANBU. Weeks before he had been named Captain Commander of all ANBU forces. Nobody complained. Why should they. He was strong, skilled and well respected within the village and outside. He had not come to the title by having a big name, rich family or was related to someone inside the council. Sure he had mighty allies. Was friends with more than one Kage or was allowed to called nearly every single Clan head by first name. But he had paid with blood, sweat and lots of time. As Captain Commander he only listened to the Hokage, nobody else. He liked that. Very much. He had announced his Second and Thirds in command barely a day after. People he trusted with his life. People he had fought side by side during the bloodiest of battles. The last battle.

"You ready yet?"

Naruto turned his head and looked at Raven who had turned up minutes ago, all the time starring at his Captain. He himself was an ANBU Captain as well but he didn't care if he was on Naruto's team. He knew he would get all the respect he deserved. Which wasn't too much considering his past. But they did respect him for what he was doing now, in a Konoha that needed strong shinobi to build a new military fundament and secure the village. In Naruto's team there was a ranking. He explained who had what position right at the beginning of a mission to prevent trouble. Raven always was Second-In-Command. He also was the only one to hope ever matching him in strength. Both knew that.

"Not really. Only got a spare of clothes and basic weaponry.", he explained to his comrade. Who in turn nodded slowly.

"Just pack another stack and pack the rest in storing seals.", Raven advised.

Naruto let out a breath and chuckled softly. "Sure."

Raven slid into the room, standing beside the blond, his hood all the way up to even hiding the upper edge of his mask.

"You're not really up to it today. What have you got on your mind?"

He grabbed some storing scrolls and pushed them deep into the bag and stashed some more in his hip pouch.

"I'm not sure. Time catches up it seems."

"Hn."

Naruto punched him in the shoulder. "Stop giving that answer. If you can even call that an answer."

A low chuckle resounded from behind the mask and Naruto could just picture the smirk forming.

"I informed the others of the destined meeting point and time half an hour ago.", Raven started again. "Why did you pick them?"

The blond stared into the holes of the mask and could see pure curiosity in the eyes of his partner. Not that anyone else would see it. But Naruto just knew. Every time. The angle in which his head was held, how he squared his shoulders or how he balanced his weight on his feet differently.

"Baa-chan chose Shikamaru who in turn wanted a medic. Of course I'd pick _her_."

"Hanabi?"

He simply shrugged. "Hinata asked me to do something about Hanabi a while back since she couldn't officially lift the weight off her sisters shoulders. So I thought to get the little one and let her tag along.", he explained. It was true. The heiress had often complained. Not in the open but behind lifted hands, when she had hugged Naruto or when they and others had met. She couldn't talk about that in a public environment. If others heard it then rumors would spread. Her father may have taken a more liberal stance with her but the elders were stubborn and stupid as ever. Hinata may be lost in that golden cage of hers, but Hanabi wasn't. So Hinata had asked him to look after her, work with her and maybe even take her as an apprentice. He didn't do the last one. He was too lost in the web of ANBU and his Hokage training, wasn't an ordinary Jounin anymore. She had accepted that but asked him to consider helping her sister as much as he could. He agreed.

"In case you were wondering why I also wanted Do-"

"No.", Raven intervened. "I know why your choice was like that on this front. And I trust you there. You know I do."

He put a hand on the blonds shoulder. "Relax. That mission's going to pale in comparison to our usual ones. A bit of guarding on our part and a bit of talking on Shikamaru's. No killing, no rushing, no infiltrating."

Naruto grinned. One of his old grins. A rare one.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Raven then did something he actually didn't do that often. Actually really only once in a lifetime. Or so. He put his forehead against Naruto's and the blond swore he could hear a soft clink-like sound occurring. He could see his best friends dark orbs gazing back at him through the holes in his mask and decided not to ask him what he thought.

"Naruto. Never forget we're here for you. Always at your side." He poked him in the chest, his long finger outstretched, tapping in a slow beat against a point directly above his heart. "Always with you, no matter what happens. 'kay?"

The tried to nod as best as he could with Ravens head in the way.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Brother.", the masked one said. His voice lazed with emotions even though he would never admit it to himself.

He let Naruto go and leaned against a wall in a quite good replication of Shikamaru's daily behaviour. He had crossed his arms in a display of boredom in front of his chest, resting one of his feet against the wall, the other stretched away.

He wanted Naruto to finish his packing without openly asking him to do so. As always. It was a process of 'not-mothering' him. Because an Uchiha doesn't mother. Especially not a male one and heir and last living legacy of the Clan. Not that Sasuke would openly admit that his ANBU name was 'Raven'. Definitely not the reason he had chosen that name. Because he did choose it himself without a superior interfering there. Raven. For his brother Itachi. Naruto – of course – knew of that. Itachi had always dissolved his genjutsu in a flock of ravens. And taking his own snake summons as a print for the mask wouldn't really shed a good light on Sasuke. Snakes – still – were a sign of Orochimaru. Even Anko was reluctant to use them these days. Though they did help while fighting.

"I got a last minute appointment with Baa-chan before we depart. She wanted to tell me something else about the mission. Probably.", Naruto broke the silence after a few minutes.

Sasuke nodded. Actually right now he really was Sasuke. He had taken off his porcelain mask just moments ago. He only told it Naruto but Sasuke didn't like the mask. Your skin always got clammy underneath it and after every cleaning season it smelled of bleach and sodium carbonate. Handy tools to get rid of stains. Especially blood and related fluids.

"Want me to come as well?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. No need for that. Just go get your stuff and meet with the others, I'll probably be there just a few minutes later. Depending on what she has to tell me."

Sasuke decided not to answer. Instead he looked at the small frame contain the old picture of team seven, resting beside Naruto's bed on his table.

"I've been wondering since I've read the mission scroll. How do we get there? To this 'other dimension' I mean.", the black haired wondered. Actually it was the colour a raven had. Funny.

Naruto wasn't to sure how to answer the question. Of course, as Hokage in training he knew most to all secrets out in the world. At least those that had something to do with the Kage, shinobi villages or the history of the Elemental Nations. When he had first heard of this particular secret he had gaped all day long and some more all the while staring at the sheet of paper in front of him and from time to time even at Tsunade and Shizune in front of him.

"Well. You know...I don't really know how to explain", he stated while rubbing the back of his head with a hand. Sasuke was nearly glaring at him for knowing something he didn't.

"At the beginning..or whatever you wanna call it, the world was one. Due to some incident – don't look at me like that, I don't know what happened – the countries we now call 'Elemental Nations' got split from the 'Main World' and got somehow thrown into a subdimensional space. Of course there are ways to enter the main world. But to do so you have to get over the barriers that keep us safe. Outsiders don't get in if they don't have contacts within."

"But we can get out?", Sasuke interrupted. Naruto nodded.

"Sure. Fuinjutsu helps there from what I heard. Mostly one of the reasons I'll be there. To get us in and out. How exactly all of that is going to work...I've been preparing these past two days and it's a hugely complex thematic."

After he stopped Naruto glared up at Sasuke. "Stop chuckling!"

"I didn't chuckle."

"You wanted to!"

"No. But..well..you sounded so professional."

Naruto blew him a raspberry. "Well. I'm a grown up."

Sasuke couldn't help himself but he did smile. Stupid Dobe.

Naruto dragged a hand through his hair.

"Anyway. Baa-chan has been sending the client a few documents regarding the seal. A complementary seal actually. He will prepare that at the place where we will be arriving in the 'Main world'. I will be drawing up the other part of the seal at a room. Where this room is I don't know. Yet. Baa-chan tells me later."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's fidgeting hands. He was unused to seeing his friend so nervous.

"What bothers you?"

The blond didn't look at him.

"The seal will have a component in it which will require not only a drop of my blood as the fuinjutsu-master but ..uhm.. it will have to be drawn purely out of our blood. Each ones. Like a blood contract.", he stated. He rubbed his nose and closed his eyes. "It's not one of the safest methods of travelling. Even though our world is still somehow connected to theirs it counts as inter-dimensional travel."

Unknown to Naruto Sasuke clenched his jaw. Both knew of the dangers of blood contracts. No shinobi willingly gave his blood. There were always risks involved. But he trusted Naruto. He was no Orochimaru, no Kabuto, no Madara. Naruto was his best friend who forgave him for things others would've just ripped his head off for. That was one of the reasons he just let Naruto do whatever he wanted. Because he knew that Naruto wouldn't betray him. Wouldn't willingly hurt him. Would always be there for him.

"You'll get it. You studied fuinjutsu intensively the last years. You are better than Jiraiya. Probably on the same level as your father. As an Uzumaki sealing is in your blood. You know that. I know that and all the others know that as well. Do what you have to do.", the Uchiha conceded.

Naruto raised both eyebrows and pressed his lips together. He didn't like it if he lost faith in himself but he liked it even less if Sasuke or anyone else noticed it that much that they tried to cheer him up.

He grunted and stood up, shouldering his bag and placing the white mask on his face. Afterwards he pulled the hood of his cloak up and motioned for Sasuke to jump out of the window. Not that it would kill him. He then closed the window and scowled at the plant that stood lonely on his windowsill. He considered a few moments and picked it up only to walk out the door – plant in hand – and looked everything. He had placed seals around his home ages ago. Actually it was Jiraiya who had started that. Naruto had just picked it up and added a few more in. Not only around his own place but also around the ones of his friends. Safety was something rare after the war. People lived in barracks until groups upon groups of builders had heightened the living standards once again. Thieves, vandals and the likes had roamed the streets not even thinking that there was always a well paid Jounin around the corner looking for someone like them and arresting them. So Naruto wanted to make sure all of his loved ones were safe. First one was Iruka who was still only a Chuunin and an Academy teacher. By that he had no idea how to even activate seals such as these. Of course he was happy when Naruto had turned up. Who wouldn't have been.

The blond held the plant tight to his body as he jumped across the roofs of Konoha. A fully new build Konoha. Destroyed more than once during the last five years.

Stopping at a familiar door he knocked and had only to wait some seconds until a tired looking Tenten opened it. The weapons mistress had just come from a mission last night and totally looked like it. Pale complexion and hair done in a lazy ponytail at the base of her neck. Copying Neji it seemed. For a second Naruto wondered if the Hyuuga was somewhere in the flat as well. It was kind of a standard procedure that teammates moved in with each other these days. Naruto hadn't come around to it since his apartment was spammed with paperwork and unfinished reports.

"I'm not already on a new mission, am I?", the brunette interrupted his train of thought with a low growl. He shook his head and pushed the plant into a surprised Tenten's hands.

"I won't be here for a while. Look after her, will you?", he asked of her and knew he had won when she smiled softly and without answering smashed the door close in his face. Grumpy kunoichi.

He pushed his hands in a Ram-Seal and Shunshin-ed to the top floor of the Hokage Tower. The present ANBU agents hadn't even moved an inch after noticing his chakra flaring since it was a near daily occurrence. He already belonged to the establishment for them.

A quick salute on their side and he silently slipped inside the Hokages office.

"Your right on time.", the busty blonde greeted him and now it was him doing the salute.

"Goes on Ravens credit.", he granted.

Tsunade sighed and handed him a stack of papers.

"The client has send me those. It involves a blueprint of the castle you will be guarding as well as other necessary information.", she concluded while he flicked through the paper, only taking glances at the content. He didn't even glance at her as she pushed another paper into his hand. Black and white photos were printed onto it. Moving photos. Naruto hid a frown as he analyzed them. People wearing masks and hoods up, a pointy end sticking towards the sky.

"Those people are called 'Death Eaters'. They were and are the minions of the so called 'Dark Lord'."

"We will be guarding against them I take it?"

Tsunade nodded and tapped against the photography.

"You may have noticed that they are wearing white masks to hide their faces. Obviously because they want to mingle in the crowd of other followers and because they are afraid to loose their social status."

"As well as invoking old fears from past wars. They are cowards. Nothing else.", Naruto butted in again and shot a look at Tsunade's face were a satisfied grin was hiding underneath an even more devious smirk.

"So it seems. Anyhow. Since they do wear masks I'm afraid that the client or any other people will ask you to remove your masks."

Naruto grinned behind his own porcelain mask.

"Which I – as the leader of the mission – will not allow of course. A no can do for members of ANBU. You probably didn't tell him that."

The Hokage started chuckling and raised a cup of sake to her lips.

"Nope I didn't. He didn't mention anything about a problem with hiding your identity – in any form possible – so I thought I shouldn't mention you not showing your faces."

He joined the chuckling even though his sounded more dark and throaty. The porcelain right in front of his face didn't help there.

"What should I do if he's adamant about it?"

"Well. You can't just yell at him like you did the last time with that … whatever he was. Just tell him it's in the contract. Which it actually is, just not in big print and you may have to read between the lines but we're shinobi and as such you always - "

"Have to look underneath the underneath."

Tsunade smiled and sat down behind her desk.

"I got another good message for you."

He listened so she continued.

"I wanted to know what exactly this 'magic' was he was warning me about so I asked him to send me something were the essence of magic is displayed. He did send me a curious little thing, I didn't want to go into too much detail here but … well. Since both of our world obviously once were only one it seems that both his 'magic' and our 'chakra' are.."

"The same?", he asked, curious as he was.

"Not exactly. Whereas chakra is – in short – a mix between physical and spiritual power 'magic' lacks the physical part. If you got a great will and aren't to dense you might be as strong as a cowardly clever person. Due to it lacking quite a certain aspect our chakra includes – namely the whole bodily aspect in addition to the process of molding both parts together it – of course – is not as potent. Furthermore it is easily repelled by chakra."

"How?"

The busty blond coated one of her hands in the green chakra she normally used for medical purposes. She then held this hand up to him.

"Think about the Hyuuga. Coating yourself in chakra. Think about breaking genjutsu. Emitting short bursts of chakra. Or by just dodging as well as using something material to shield yourself with. Most forms of magic are displayed in rays of colourful light." Here she needed to snort and Naruto soon joined in. It was such a ridiculous idea that both just needed to laugh about it. A few moments later Tsunade resumed her monologue. "Some of the easiest 'spells' as they are called emit neither light nor sound but only so many of them are harmful. Still. Keep an eye out for them. The client also told me that the strongest forms of magic are those which are partly unspoken – silent magic – and most don't use their beams of light to shot directly at an opponent but they work indirect. Like Suna's puppeteers. Any questions?"

Naruto shrugged and leaned against the far wall.

"Not really, no. I guess through observation we will gather even more information on this magic. And even if it is harmful we – by a far amount – are stronger than an average human being. Faster, stronger, more cunning. Name it, we do it. You know that."

Tsunade smiled and set her cup of sake down.

"I guess I can trust you with that, Captain. Next point. The sealing array."

She could see how his shoulders tensed and just knew what he was thinking about. Not trusting himself to complete it without harming someone. The boy was an accomplished fuinjutsu master, taking after both his parents and godfather but if his sealing involved someone else than him he got unsure. Raven probably had already tried to get that issue out of his head, she could she that by his still relatively relaxed stance, but the way his shoulders were drawn together and just how he held his head...

"You may process the sealing within the second floor under T&I." It was a big circular room with the stairs leading one up and more than five down. The rooms were stationed way under the Hokage Tower and were actually constructed to hold scrolls upon scroll as well as archived mission reports, archived data about deceased shinobi and some folders were about even more delicate topics. The second floor was still empty as this one mostly was used for … well nothing. The storage was three floors deeper – until now that was – and it would take a few more years to come to fill the space. So Naruto could use that space fore the sealing. Even if he screwed it up it would one harm the people whose blood was given, not the structure of the building. He knew that. But he also knew that this location would be far away from prying eyes. Most didn't even know that there was a door made out of titanium at the end of one of the corridors in T&I. And half of those that did know just thought it was a door without stairs upon stairs into the deep.

Tsunade's voice startled him and he noticed that his thoughts had him drifting away.

"Except for Hanabi and Slug your team should know what to expect there. Have you briefed them yet?", she questioned.

Naruto replied in negative. "No, not yet. Raven knows, but he always does. As Second-In-Command only a few details aren't allowed to travel. He only met up with the rest of them and told them the exact date and time, not the place though. He probably just told them to meet atop the Tower or in front of the gates, as usual. They also know of the duration of the mission and that it is high ranked."

"Good enough for now.", the busty blonde stated and leaned back. Naruto could see she was thinking about something but wasn't ready to share yet. He waited patiently and was then rewarded with an answer.

"You will find that their world is way different than ours. Prepare for worst treatment. Prepare for being called monsters, Naruto. And try to get Hanabi out of the bigger crossfire. I know she can handle herself well but you never know. Now go. I expect you first report shortly after you arrive and have made yourself a home over there."

And with that the briefing was over and she went back to her paperwork. He did another quick salute, straightened his mask and Shunshin-ed to the top of the Tower. Like he had predicted everyone was there. Shikamaru knew not to be late if ANBU was involved. It would only result in a mess.

Raven was leaning against the banister beside Slug but had his arms crossed in front of his chest. At their feet lay two standard travelling bags as well as two of the three standard hip pouches with their flaps wide open so he could check the content. It did sound stupid but after the war they had noticed that ANBU agents had become too full of themselves and by that did not only endanger the very own person but everyone else on the team. The result was devastating and Konoha was left without two thirds of their former Black Ops. So it was now a kind of normal procedure for the Captain of the mission to have a look through their pouches. At least two of them. The third was filled with personalized weapons. Not enough to identify them but enough to know to fear the senbon of Tiger, the shortened kunai versions of Monkey or the smoke bombs of Bear. Those were minuscule changes to the standard armament but the succession rates were rocking skywards if the Captain allowed them. Naruto of course knew exactly what those changes entailed for Raven and Dove and he knew Slug well enough to guess. Being head of the Medics Unit her bag was probably stuffed with storage scrolls which in turn were stuffed with medicine, anti poisons, and bandages. He shortly glanced at the pouches and nodded. Having him looking at them also had a second, more hidden meaning. He could slip various scrolls in there which only the addressee would be granted to look at. Those could be mission scrolls for side mission, storage scrolls for equipment or just notices on behaviour.

Turning his head he looked at Dove who was doing some last minute reading. She was presenting her pouch without even shooting a glimpse at him. He then walked over to Shikamaru and Hanabi, both having distanced themselves from the ANBU agents.

The Nara was sitting down on the roof and gazing at the clouds. His favourite past time activity. He was leaning on his duffel bag, arms crossed behind his head. He looked at Naruto and nodded as a greeting. Both were friends since years and at the beginning it was Shikamaru that had looked at Naruto's weapon pouch. Now returning the act he heaved the bag up and only could guess that the blond – not that he could see the hair under the heavy cloak – smirked beneath his mask.

Obviously finding what he had looked for the ANBU Captain twisted his body so he could look at Hyuuga Hanabi.

The short brunette had both hands clasped behind her back and was standing ramrod straight at attention. Her eyes were flitting from person to person as she was sure to only know one of them. Which was Nara Shikamaru. When Naruto went to check her armament she shifted her weight. Unconscious it may have been but he was happy that even though now were times of peace she didn't immediately trust people she hadn't met before.

He sketched a short bow. "Hyuuga-san." The way she looked at him she would've expected him to at least add a -sama. He didn't like it, so he didn't use it.

"Thank you for coming a few minutes early, we still got quite a few things to do before departing. May I see you hip pouch?"

Hanabi stared at him.

"What for?"

"Just checking the contents. It is necessary to do so. Now, may I?"

Instead of answering or nodding she handed it to him and watched as he rifled through kunai and shuriken. As he handed it back to her she noticed he was leaning in on her.

"Miss. No need to be unsure in our presence. We are trustworthy. I will explain your whole role in this mission when we arrive at our destination."

Hanabi merely picked up her bag and waited for him to either continue or leave. He chose the second option and motioned for everyone to follow him. As they descended the stairs and landed in front of T&I, Dove had skipped a few steps ahead. The department was her second home and she probably had guessed where they were headed. She turned her head to cast a glance at Fox. The Captain flicked his hand and formed a sign that showed her that he allowed her to take the lead. When they came across the fourth door on the left hand side it opened and a smirking Mitarashi Anko leaned against the frame. While the others continued onward Fox stopped in front of her.

War had played a cruel game with her. She had lost her right arm from shoulder socket downwards when she tried to rescue Shiranui Genma from a collapsing building. The next shock for her came just moments later when the gas explosion ripped away part of her left knee. Now she was a limping kunoichi with one arm left. She was still one of the most feared and it didn't hinder her while doing her job in T&I but it always seemed that her playful side had vanished and a more bitter facet had come to light. He was there when she had sobbed in Morino Ibiki's shirt or when she had yelled at Shizune to just let her die, bleeding to death instead of living a life as a cripple. Naruto was also the one that had helped her up and introduced her to the veteran services who helped injured and bitter ones. She had thanked him a lot of times and he was happy that she retained some of her playfulness while he was around.

"Where ya goin' handsome?" Anko knew who was hiding behind the mask. She was the one doing the psychological test when he had just entered ANBU. He was quite thankful it was Anko and not Ibiki. No matter how old he was, he was always afraid of the man.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Long term mission. Won't be back for some time."

She pushed the hand away and stared into his eyes. Or what she assumed were his eyes since she couldn't see them behind the mask.

"What a shame. I wanted to celebrate your birthday by paying for a whole lot of sake.", she teased and he started chuckling.

"We can do that when I come back, Anko. Look after the rest of my team and Baa-chan for me, will you?"

The tokubetsu jounin just grinned. "Who's got your lovely little plant?"

He shook his head with a teasing smile on his face. "Tenten. At least the plant will survive with her. Unlike the one that stayed with you."

"Sorry for that one. I don't really have a green thumb."

"I know. Gotta get going. They're waiting for me. See you later.", he stated and gave a two-fingered salute. Anko continued grinning, spun around on her heel and crashed the door close.

He continued down the floor, unlocked the titanium door which Dove obviously had closed behind them and followed the stairs until he stood in front of a sealed door. It was not one of those seals that would keep the door closed. It only help circulating the air, so that they wouldn't have problems breathing. An air lock if you will. He pushed it open and came across the others just behind it.

"I need your attention." And with that every head turned towards him.

"I will now summarize our mission as well as our method of travelling. It will will be a guarding mission. The client has asked for some skilled shinobi and Hokage-sama was willing to give us the chance to have a look at another kind of world.", noticing the confused stared of Hanabi and – it wasn't really a stare but the angling of her head betrayed her confusion – Slug as well as Dove he elaborated. "You know about the barriers around the Elemental nations. Well. We will be going outside. To do so I will draw up a seal, but that later. It will be a guarding mission. Object is a castle used as a school. As far as Tsunade told me we will not be staying there the first days. After arriving – and no I do not know where that is since I got no idea where the client will draw the other part of the sealing array – we will have a few days time to arrange everything there. You will be studying the finer details of the mission as well as the blueprints of the school. Due to the complex makeup of the seal there won't be a language barrier.", he rattled down and drew a deep breath, all the while looking at his teammates. "The most important thing for us ANBU agents to know right now before we depart is that the client might ask us to get rid of our masks. You won't do that unless I say differently, which I won't. Nara Shikamaru", he indicated the man as though he the others didn't know him,"will be our mediator for this mission and our diplomatic head. Hyuuga Hanabi will present everything Konoha holds dear. Strength, pride and the different Clans. You might help Shikamaru if he asks for it. Otherwise you are also part of the mission because you are one age with the average student there. You might be able to mingle and collect information. I heard rumors that you were quite an impressive actress."

Fox pulled an ink cartridge out of his pack as well as a paint brush. "Killing or maiming the students is not allowed. Killing or maiming possible enemies is allowed. We got Dove for interrogation purposes and Slug in case someone is injured."

Biting his thumb he let some chakra-infused blood drip into the cartridge and mixed it with ink.

"Second-In-Command will be Raven, Third-In-Command will be Dove. Act like it. Now. As we are travelling by seal I have to ask you all to give me some of your blood. Please."

Hanabi was looking at him like he asked her to bite her sisters head off and Shikamaru just had his eyebrows raised. He probably expected as much. After a quiet second all five of them took a step closer to Fox and in a trustworthy gesture cut their fingers, paying him the toll for the sealing array. He collected it, mixed it with the pre-finished substance and proceeded to draw on the floor.

The others stood to the side as he drew artistic lines and runes, connected them and started anew. After minutes of waiting – in fact it probably felt like hours but the Captain is a master and has prepared quite well for it – he motioned for them to step closer. Pushing each one to the correct position he let out a huff of excitement and grinned.

"Good. Stay were you are. As soon as I channel some of my chakra into it, it will start glowing an eerie blue colour, don't worry about that. I got no idea how the actual act of travel will feel like but I would advise not to move at all."

He soon stood at his own position. They were back to back with Hanabi directly opposite him, with Raven to his right and Slug to his left.

Before pushing some chakra into the seal he spoke up in a low voice.

"Remember. You are all well qualified for this mission and I expect all of you to come back alive but more experienced. In comparison to our daily missions this will be a walk in the park. Let nobody aggravate you and keep to yourself. The only person you are listening to is me. Always stand straight and don't back down. Let's show them who we are. Shinobi of Konoha."

This was the moment that Hyuuga Hanabi realized that whoever was behind the fox-mask, he was going to be the next Hokage.

A call of 'Konoha' rang through the room as a bright blue light engulfed them.

**A/N:**

**Not much action and still nothing major happening but preparation always is a must. Now they're finally away from Konoha so let's see what's going to happen.**

**EDIT: I hopefully got rid of all typos and grammar mistakes. Send me notice if you still see something.  
**

**Regarding reviews. Same as last chapter. I thank those that did take the time to actually post a review. It's helpful, really. Those other 300 people that read it..well. Not much to say there. Even one of those 'Update soon'- reviews would motivate me enough to actually sit down and write a bit. So come on. 20 Secs for a fast-typing person would suffice. **

**Can't say anything about the next chapter yet, sorry. You'll have to wait.**

**Till later **

**Taka**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore had seen and done lots of things during his life and career. He was there when his family broke apart, when his sister died possibly at his own hand, when his best friend had risen to darkness. Battling Grindelwald later on and even winning this fight, thus winning the Elder Wand. He had lived many years and always was an optimistic person seeing the light of hope at least somewhere, returning smiles and greetings all the way, making friends, colleagues and acquaintances. The night when young Harry Potter returned from the third task of the Triwizard Tournament with the dead body of Cedric Diggory was one of those rare times hope was decimated to a minuscule shimmer, nothing more. After the end of the first war Dumbledore always had known there would come a time when Tom Riddle would return. Every time Harry had faced the man he guessed that it came closer and closer. But he had hoped that that boy would at least grow up before he had to face Voldemort a last time and actually kill him.

He had then searched for a way to not only protect Harry but every of his students. The first idea that came to his mind was a fairly easy one. Not only place a lot of Aurors on the case but also involve most of the Order by assigning them to guarding duty. As most first ideas this one had vanished a mere second later. Dumbledore had looked deeper into protecting his castle which would seem like a better idea than just let people stalk Potter. He also threw out the idea of using Aurors as this would just make the Ministry overly suspicious since they propagated the idea of Voldemort having died during the First war and pushed down every person that said otherwise.

His thoughts had drifted to figures lurking in the dark, creatures of the light and way further. He had browsed through books old enough that the paper had cracked and split in his hands, scrolls with texts written in faded out ink. Dumbledore had taken enough time for that project and he had not found anything which actually satisfied him. Everything had far too many negative sides overruling the positive aspects of it.

That was until he had come upon a script older than many he had seen. Rivalled only by the most protected books in the wizard libraries all over the world. It had been hidden between some boring magic lectures, some of them not even accurate and all of them too old to read. But this one...

Albus Dumbledore had searched. For clear evidence that the information held in between was correct and not some lie. And indeed he had found it. In the archives of the ministry. Deep inside, stored under reports of the war. As if it was unnecessary, as if it told nothing of the occurrences in the Atrium where, just years before, one stupid Ministry wizard had levelled his wand at another mans head all the while yelling 'Stupor!'. As if it said nothing of the process of getting the man, who broke the wizards hand and snapped his wand, and his followers to this world. This dimension, away from his own.

But it did.

It stated everything that Dumbledore needed, every bit of confirmation in pages upon pages, endless sentences, scientific ones as well. How researches had come to the idea of interdimensional travel and thus ripping the fabric of time and space itself. How they got into contact with a medium civilized society able to communicate with them. How they enabled a stable portal to pass notes between the two worlds. A copy of the original contract was included, pinned to the back of the stack of papers. As Dumbledore read through it he had to agree that the terms were quite simple, but also personalized to that special situation. So those people obviously were professionals, had known how to set up contracts that covered everything, as if they had done so many many times.

So the headmaster of Hogwarts came to a conclusion. One which he had thought about a lot of times, had lain awake during nights. He knew the drawbacks, the risks concerning this possibility, but if he would be able to make the perfect contract he could protect Harry Potter and the whole school by only spending money.

Dumbledore knew he was old enough to have gained massive diplomatic skills, but when the first note came back he felt inexperienced like a twelve-year-old.

While he had written something akin to a formal introduction of himself and what he was asking of, those people shot his request down at first try. Formally.

Three days later he had tried again, this time including a brief history of his world and the just resurrected Tom Riddle, as well as the fact that the lives of children were at stake. Bit of blackmailing but it was for the greater good.

The second note didn't deny his request and he was asked to answer some questions. In turn he asked something about them.

_As much as I heard about your deeds in our lands, who and what exactly are you?_

Dumbledore had checked the answer anxiously.

_Your people might call us mercenaries. We trade skills for money, only acting on contract though._

He wasn't really happy about the fact that those 'mercenaries' literally killed if only paid enough but if he could word the contract in the right way...

So he was sitting down writing and rereading his letter until he had agreed with himself that there wasn't anything left. Mere hours later an unsigned contract had managed to find the way into his hands. Everything he had asked for was included, every little detail written out. All in all it was two standard pages long and only required his signature to complete that part of the deal. As he was dotting down the last letter of his name he noticed the other attached paper at the back. It was a small note on some brown paper, folded in itself.

Dumbledore unfolded it, now looking at a sketch of sorts, it was an intricate circle, filled with runes upon runes, none of which he knew or understood. Underneath it were a few instructions on how to draw it, and where and why. It was a sealing array to bring over the hired guards to his world. As it only said something about the measures and basic structures of the room where it should be placed he could still decide the direct position of it. At the beginning he wasn't too sure where he should draw it, but immediately decided not to do so inside the boundaries of Hogwarts' grounds as he didn't want do ruin the defensive spells around the castle.

The headmaster had thought of some places and made a list of them, just to cross them out not five minutes later. When he finally made up his mind he had wasted six hours of his life with the most ridiculous pondering he had ever done.

Now sure what to do he copied the sealing array – as he was totally sure it was one – down into the floor and prepared the rest of the room for the upcoming arrival of his guests. Or guards, for that matter.

As stated in the contract they should arrive sometime between six and seven o'clock the same night. Shortly after they would accompany him to a small meeting with some members of the Order, just to get the introductions straight and a plan for the next days as well as it would help with establishing a connection with other wizards – and witches – beside him.

For the upcoming situation he had arranged with Rosmerta to have a room booked at the Three Broomsticks so they could get some privacy. It was out of school time anyway, so not many people except the residents should be there. He also had asked for the option of dinner which was fine with her as he had asked some time before they actually came over.

At five to six he prepared himself for their arrival, in what ever way it was.

That was when it happened.

Dumbledore was no newbie to magic, he had seen alchemists weave their works and he was one of the greatest wizards in the world himself. But he hadn't seen that coming. Truly not.

As the clock chimed six times the world around him erupted in bright blue light, not unlike the electric discharges of lightning. The air around him crackled like a log sitting in fire, while at the same time all the moisture in the air seemed to vanish, instead the room turned hot, like he had been sitting in a desert. He was sure the room wasn't shaking, so maybe it was he himself, wobbling around. A horrible screeching noise filled his ears as the light got even brighter, almost a shade of white.

It was over with a sudden sound, like a whiplash. The air got more moist and the room turned dark once more, a peaceful calm entering.

If it wasn't for the six people standing right in the circle of the sealing array in the middle of the room Dumbledore would've guessed that nothing had happened and everything had been just a day dream. But it wasn't. The six of them were standing back to back, not giving themselves an opening. Four of them wore cloaks, shrouding their features in darkness, as if they weren't mysterious enough as it was. The two others were standing with stiff shoulders, not budging an inch, like they had been caught in time.

As it had been written in the Ministry reports the cloaked ones were voids of information. He could not discern if they were male or female, old or young. The only thing he could tell about was their height, but that didn't give away much.

Before he could continue to muster them, a voice spoke up. He didn't know who it was as nobody had moved.

"Are you Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix?"

The professor shook his head.

"Excuse me but I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You may got the wrong person.", he stated.

The person closest to him raised his head and looked him straight in the eye. "No. Just a proof of identification. Not that anyone else would have been able to summon us."

From what Dumbledore could tell, it was a young man, late teens or beginning of twenty, even though is eyes betrayed his real age. They looked haunted, grief ridden and sad beyond belief. The man – boy? - wore long black pants the ends tied to the leg with bandages. His feet were covered with black sandals, whereas his arms end chest were hidden beneath an equally dark sweater and an olive green vest. Funnily enough his hairstyle reminded Dumbledore of a pineapple.

He bowed before the old headmaster.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I was informed that in this part of your world it would be Shikamaru Nara, so we will stick to that as to not confuse anyone. I will be your acting mediator for the mission."

Dumbledore nodded and promptly held out his hand to let the stranger shake it, which indeed he did.

"Welcome to Britain, Mr. Nara. I also welcome your fellow guardians.", he said only to be corrected.

"They are not my fellow guardians. I will only take up the position as mediator and consultant, while", he gestured to the other uncloaked person – a girl he realized, "Hanabi Hyuuga will be our official representative. The two of us won't be involved in any fighting.", Nara confided.

He nodded and waved his hand towards the door.

"I got a room booked in an inn near here, so we can talk without any interruptions. I will be introducing you to other Order members as well seeing you might have to work alongside them."

The brunette nodded. "We will see." He then turned his head looking at one of the cloaked people.

"You might take the lead, Captain."

Said Captain didn't give any sign of appreciation but moved towards the door, never even looking at Dumbledore. The headmaster on his part was confused. He obviously had thought Shikamaru Nara was the head of the group but hearing him call the other one 'Captain' changed his view on that.

He was moving to follow the Captain but was being held back by the Nara.

"Right now you might not grasp our concept of hierarchy, but soon it will all be explained. Be patient. Now go, I will be right behind you.", the brunette whispered in his ear, taking away the hand he had placed upon Dumbledore's shoulder. The man nodded and turned to leave the room. His guest seemed to move in a sort of formation, but he could not quite get idea behind it. There was no threat near, as he had told the leader of their village. While somewhat guiding them to the desired location he got another chance to study them and not for the first time since their arrival he found himself speechless. The way they moved. It was so...flawless, smooth and predatory at the same time. It only left little to imagine just what sort mercenaries they were. Assassins.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. Of course he hadn't doubted that they were also skilled in that branch of work, but getting it verified was somehow different. He chose not to say anything yet since he could just add that to his upcoming questions.

They soon reached the Three Broomsticks and while the Captain stopped on the right hand side of the door Shikamaru Nara gently nudged him in the back, as if to show him to just move on without him. Which he did.

Rosmerta smiled at him when he entered but the smile started to waver as soon as she saw the others. Obviously she had noticed the hooded ones as soon as they came in. Her eyes flickered back to him and he nodded, as to reassure her that nothing bad was happening. She then proceeded to clean mugs and cups and glasses, trying to occupy herself so she wouldn't stare at the strangers.

"Can I bring you some drinks, Albus?", she asked.

"Not yet, no, Rosmerta. But when the others arrive, you might bring us some butterbeer if you won't mind?", he questioned.

"No of course not." She then resumed to cleaning.

Dumbledore motioned for his guests to follow him as he moved up the stairs and into the first room on the left hand side. The last one to walk in was the Captain who promptly closed the door and formed a strange hand sign. Albus did not know what it was for but seeing that the others didn't mind and the Nara just nodded at him he settled at the table which was standing in the middle of the room.

While the Nara and the young lady – Hanabi Hyuuga he reminded himself – copied his movement the others remained standing. He looked at the mediator only to see him angling his head, as if waiting for the headmaster to start speaking.

"Very well.", Dumbledore began. "As I already said, I welcome you to Britain." Before he could continue though, he was interrupted by Nara.

"What is our exact location at the moment, if you don't mind me asking?"

He shook his head.

"Oh excuse me. My old age seems to be getting to me." He watched as Nara just starred into his eyes, obviously not in the mood for jokes. "Right now we are in Hogsmeade, Scotland. It is a small wizarding village just off the grounds of the school. I thought it the best place to have a first meeting."

The consultant neither agreed nor disagreed so Dumbledore resumed his earlier welcoming speech.

"I wanted you to guard the grounds because - "

"We read the file."

Dumbledore's head snapped to the person standing beside the door. The Captain. Not that he said any more than his small disruption, but it was enough that the headmaster finally asked his questions.

"Who exactly are _you_?"

Instead of him answering though it was Shikamaru Nara, so he had to turn his gaze back to him.

"_He_ is the Captain for this guarding mission. If you got any problems with him though, you may have to come and complain to me, as he might not be listening to you."

Dumbledore was intrigued. "And why is that?"

The Nara smiled and wanted to answer but before he could his gaze snapped to the door where – in turn – the Captain had made a move to open it. As he did so six figures stood in the doorway.

Smiling again Dumbledore stood from his chair. "Ah. I see you've finally arrived."

"Well.", a young woman with an eye catching shade of pink hair quipped," Moody wanted to make sure we weren't followed so he chose a wider route."

"Quiet!", a gruff voice commanded and a scarred man entered the room as if he owned it, swiftly moving towards the table, greeting Dumbledore with a handshake and plopping down, not forgetting to scan the strangers all the while with his electric blue eye whizzing in its socket.

The other five decided to follow him, took their turns in greeting the headmaster and sitting down on the other chairs.

Dumbledore noticed how the Captain once again closed the door and performed his strange handsign.

"So _these_ are the _guards_.", Snape spoke up from his place near the window sneering at the cloaked people scattered around the room.

"Ah yes yes. Alas! Formal introductions are in order I guess.", he agreed. He motioned towards Shikamaru. "This is Mr. Nara. He will act as a mediator and consultant of sorts, while Ms Hyuuga over here will be an official representative of their village and culture."

"Representative! She is just a child!", Minerva McGonagall, the stern deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, intervened.

Dumbledore noticed how young Miss Hyuuga turned her head to stare at McGonagall and for the first time he saw her eyes. She was blind. And enraged.

"Excuse me!", she spoke up. While there was definitely fire behind those words her exterior was calm and composed. "Do not accuse me of such things as being a child whereas I have seen more things than most of you ever will."

"What a bold accusation on your part.", Moody gruffly spoke up. But before anyone could say more Shikamaru Nara coldly interjected.

"I would like to discuss the mission, not the difference in culture, thank you."

At this the headmaster started to smile again, a twinkle entering his eyes. This young man certainly knew how to handle people. Lupin seemed to notice that as well.

"I am Remus Lupin. If you ever need anything during your stay at Hogwarts or during your time working for the order do not hesitate to ask, I'm always willing to help.", he introduced himself in a way that calmed everyone down.

"I'm Tonks. Just Tonks.", the young Auror stated and leaned further back in her chair.

Snape just continued to sneer at them. "Severus Snape, I'm -"

"The Potions Master at Hogwarts. We read the file."

Just as everyone was moving their heads towards the door they heard the Nara sigh. Hanabi barely managed to contain a smirk herself. But the Captain was right, this was getting ridiculous.

Moody in turn started his interrogation.

"You might want to remove that cloak, boy or I will see to it.", he growled.

"That would be a violation to the contract.", Shikamaru stated and stood up, walking to stand beside the Captain. Dumbledore wasn't sure what exactly would happen next but he surely didn't expect that _smirk_ to graze Nara's face.

"Headmaster. You asked Lady Hokage for protection of the grounds of Hogwarts castle and student body. You also requested for a strong team to be send, because your _Dark Lord_ was on a high level of power unlike most of your 'fighters'. So Lady Hokage sent a fabulous team."

The brunette gave a small sign and the cloaked ones moved their hoods back far enough that painted masks could be seen instead of their faces. Dumbledore heard Tonks and McGonagall gasp as there was a similarity between those people and Death Eaters. Moody nearly sprang from his chair, grasping his wand, Shacklebolt repeating the acting. Before they could send a spell in the direction of the strangers though the Nara held his hands high in a placating gesture.

"I know who they might remind you of. But they are not in league with _those_ people. May I introduce to you the best Black Ops team Konoha has to offer.", he smiled and pointed at the one behind him. "Captain Commander of all ANBU forces, Captain and head of this mission. You may call him Fox." While Moody and Shacklebolt put their wands away the former was still sceptical and didn't immediately sit down again. He continued to muster Fox who just stood stoically as if he was a statue. He then decided to speak up.

"I was there when you ANBU people first came to Britain. Back during the first war, working for the Ministry. I saw what you can do.", he huffed and went forward, holding his hand as if to shake Fox' hand. He returned the gesture, grasping the mans wrist and shaking it slightly.

"The name's Moody. Guess we're lucky to have you here.", the Ex-Auror growled, his gnarled hand firmly holding onto Fox' gloved one.

"How nice it is that you two are already on such a personal level, I'd say, let the _boy_ continue his introductions.", Snape sneered from his window place, narrowing his eyes not only at Moody but also at Nara, who complied.

He turned his head and nodded at another one. "ANBU Captain Raven. Second-In-Command for this mission. Dove. Third-In-Command. She's here for possible interrogation." Dumbledore saw young Tonks blanching to his left and decided to ask what was on everyone's mind.

"What kind of interrogation?"

Nara just continued to smirk. "The kind were you definitely get information. Over there", he motioned towards the last unnamed," Slug. Head of the Medics Unit.", he finished and sat back down.

McGonagall bristled. "Now that we know who you are, do you mind removing those masks?"

"They won't.", Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. "They are ANBU, Black Ops, only operating under the Hokage, who in turn is the only one to know their true names and faces. They only answer the Hokage and nobody else."

"Asking them to remove their masks is like asking them to lay down their jobs, giving away their identity, putting their family and friends in danger.", Hanabi continued, her hands crossed on her lap.

"Albus!", the stern woman looked at him. "You mean to tell me that we won't ever see those peoples faces, nor even know their names?" She then turned back to Shikamaru. "And what do you mean they only listen to your _Hokage_?"

"Exactly what he said.", a voice spoke up. Fox stepped towards the table.

"Those masks are not for our protection. Where we come from probably every enemy we engage knows who we are anyway, since they recognize our fighting stiles. But here nobody knows us. There is still a possibility that people will come and try to hurt those who are important to us.", he then took a folded parchment from within his cloak, putting it on the table. "The contract states that we are to follow given guidelines and rules. As long as I don't order them to stash the masks they won't do so. No discussion there."

Dumbledore noticed how rough Fox' voice sounded. It might have been because of the mask, but he wasn't too sure about that. When the headmaster looked at the other wizards and witches in the room he saw Minerva clenching her jaw and her nostrils flaring, obviously not too happy with them hiding their faces, Severus deep in thought, Tonks already interested in their abilities and Moody's eye whizzing from mask to mask. Lupin and Shacklebolt's expressions were guarded, no yet too trusting. He himself knew what the contract had stated and – much to his personal ire – thought to have overlooked something. He had read through the contract about ten times, but surely he hadn't read between the lines.

Masking their identity always meant that they were hiding some part if them, that they had to hide something to start with. Dumbledore was old, he had seen lots and he was sure about that. Even if Fox said it was only for protection purposes, he did not want them to have secrets. He also did not want to break the contract though since that would leave them helpless once more. How could they be possibly working together with them, if they didn't even know who they were.

"There is no way -"

"No.", the Captain stated, shaking his head.

"What about you not following our orders?", Shacklebolt spoke up for the first time since the start of the meeting. "Dumbledore is your client, he paid for your services."

"He also signed the contract. He read the requirements he needs to fulfil in order to request a team being send here. He agreed with these requirements when he put his name down.", Shikamaru said looking only at the folded parchment on the table. "The contract states that he has to leave us to use our methods, which I take it were discussed with our Hokage. As the client you have practically no power over us. We will only do what you have paid us to do. No more, no less."

Following these words was a silence which filled the entire room until a soft voice spoke up.

"We may follow orders if they will help us with our mission, though."

Albus wasn't too sure who spoke but from the faint rustle of clothing and Moody's apparent stare at Dove it seemed obvious enough. Up until now he had not wasted any thought to the genders of the guardians but hearing that slight female tint of tone coming from the voice behind the mask, he was actually surprised and intrigued. He hadn't thought that women – beside Hanabi Hyuuga as a diplomat – were part of the team. The idea of female mercenaries ruthlessly killing others seemed wrong to him but he had seen his fair share of womanly ire throughout his live to at least believe it.

"What Dove means", Fox elaborated," is that if there is a good enough reason behind your orders we might carry them out. For example telling us to guard a specific corridor out of specific reasons at a specific time and date."

The way he said that made not only Dumbledore shudder.

Remus Lupin often only saw the good in people. He prided himself with being a great judge of character which probably resumed out of him being a werewolf. The moment he had stepped into the room he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising almost immediately. Something was wrong. When he got the first glimpse of the cloaked warriors he had felt dread welling up inside of him. The second Fox had spoken up for the first time had left him with the feeling of suffocation. Not that he had shown it, he was quite good with hiding his emotions, but this... Then the Captain had mentioned the corridor. Not just _a_ corridor, but a _specific _corridor, as if he _knew _what the Order was guarding. Which he didn't. As far as Remus knew Dumbledore hadn't told them anything about that particular subject. Not yet. He had first wanted to see them perform their duties and later induce them into Order business. And only if necessary. Something about those people was just plain wrong, but he couldn't get a grip on what it was. Maybe it was those masks. He was unable to look into their eyes, judge and assess their character, their soul. Those faceless people left him scared. He guessed that this was one of the reasons why they wore those masks in the first place. He had to repress the urge, the need to just bolt out of the room, running as far as he could. Remus knew the others felt similar things, but not as distinguished as this. But what scared him far more than their knowledge of Order Business, their predatory stances, their frightening behaviour, was the shear fact that since he had entered the room the one named Raven stood opposite him, the glinting of his eyes behind the porcelain mask never once leaving Remus' face. As if he _knew. Everything._

"I think that's enough, Captain.", Shikamaru Nara's voice broke his process of thoughts. When he looked up he found the young man interlacing his fingers and leaning on the table. "We will go further into this once we come to such a situation. Now. Do you have any other questions regarding our part of the deal?", he asked, staring Dumbledore directly in the eye.

"Why, yes, of course!", the old man answered, the twinkling back behind his half moon glasses.

"Since I entrust you with my dear students, I'd like to know what exactly you can do. Maybe a demonstration...", he trailed off, knowing they got what he meant. But to his and the other wizards – and witches – surprise Hanabi Hyuuga merely snorted, trying to mask it with a cough. She failed. Terribly.

Snape got on her case just as quickly.

"And what is so funny, girl?", he sneered.

"Oh, nothing.", she confided. "Just the fact that you think that the best of Konoha's _Black Ops_ are going to tell you their _secret_ techniques because you want to know. That's ridiculous!"

A smirk was prominent on Shikamaru Nara's face. He probably thought exactly the same.

"Can we know at least something about you guys? _That_ is getting ridiculous. You're here to keep a student body safe and help us in our war. But we know next to nothing about you, except your cute little nicknames.", Tonks complained, her hair turning a light green. Then her face took on ashen white colour when Fox moved directly towards her, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest, legs spread shoulder wide, looming over her and thus scaring the wits out of her.

"Those are not nicknames. Those are titles given to us by the strongest person of the village. They are not cute. They represent our strength, our will, our determination, our honour. Those who carry such names, such masks, such ranks are the strongest of the strong, the Elite of the village. Do not underestimate us, _Nymphadora_.", he growled, an animalistic sound escaping his throat. How he knew her name, she didn't care about. She used all her will power not to 'eep' and hide under the table. This guy was scarier than a dementor and _that_ surely meant something.

The Captain swiftly moved back to his previous place standing there as if nothing had happened. Tonks guessed that he was still glaring at her though.

"As soon as I send notice to Lady Hokage I will ask her if giving out minor secrets is acceptable. Such as age and a list of core capabilities. Will that suffice, Headmaster?", Shikamaru tried a diplomatic approach only to get the mad twinkle back into Dumbledore's eyes while the man smiled broadly.

"Yes, thank you."

Nara nodded and studied his hands.

"You in turn must give away your secrets, or whatever it is you're still hiding from us." He sharply glanced up. "No denying there. I will know if you lie. And if not me, then Dove will."

Dumbledore pondered what he should tell them and how to best approach the subject. Sure, he could just be blunt about it, throw random information on the table and let them do their work, but he didn't want to do it that way. Instead he stroked his long white beard and glanced at Alastor who immediately understood. The scarred man frowned but didn't say anything against his idea. Nor actually for it.

"I think you can understand that I won't just dish out _our_ secret information, Mr. Nara. But I know that not telling you necessary details might violate the contract in such a way that you just pack your bags and leave. I don't want that, of course." He swallowed levelling his gaze at the young man opposite him. "But you may accompany me to the next Order meeting. Both you and Miss Hyuuga, as well as anyone of the squad you deem appropriate.", he finished.

Moody could see Nara going over the idea of being pushed head first into a meeting with unknown factors. A slight narrowing of his eyebrows was showing his displeasure.

Moody was beginning to think the boy would never answer when he produced a package of _something_ from his olive green vest, putting it on the table.

"That seems acceptable, Headmaster."

As soon as he had said that Dumbledore was smiling grandfatherly once more, seemingly satisfied with the outcome of the discussion.

Shikamaru then took out a small stick of some kind from the package, plopping it into his mouth. Moody thought he had seen something like that before in the Muggle word. A cigarette it was called having the same function Mundungus Fletcher's pipe had. Smoking bad smelling tobacco.

"What a drag...", Nara muttered as he lit the cigarette.

This made Dumbledore feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A first meeting always was complicated, he knew that much. So despite every gruff word that was somehow traded during the last – what was it an hour? times were looking up. They now had a strong ally in their possession. Working with and for them. Backing them up.

"I got a question, though.", Tonks quipped up, waving her hand. She was back to her good natured self smiling at all those present, her hair a violent shade of pink once more. Before she could finally get rid of her question though it was Moody who spoke.

"Do you know how the man is that was leading your troops last time you entered our world?"

The curiosity in his voice also drew in Lupin's, McGonagall's and Shacklebolt's interest.

Shikamaru blankly looked out the window even though by now it was dark enough that he couldn't see past the street.

"What's his name?", he asked.

"Never knew it.", Moody answered.

"How does he look?"

"Grey eyes. Didn't see much more of him. Had a cloak on like you fellows."

"What a well of information.", Hanabi snorted quite unladylike. She smirked like she always did, not that the wizards knew of that.

Moody gritted his teeth. The man had inspired him to work harder, to never let his comrades die, something he still followed today.

Recalling some more information he looked at Nara.

"Said he was General or something. Had a son as well."

The slight shifting of Slug's feet was heard through the room as if the agent knew something the others didn't. Shikamaru gazed at the mask hiding Slug's face, giving the medic the chance to speak up.

"Sakumo Hatake was General of Jounin forces during the Third War.", was all the information _she_ gave out. To Moody it seemed like all of those masked people became even quieter than before. Like they were mourning. Even the Hyuuga and the Nara held their heads lower, not looking at anybody.

"So, who's that Sakumo-guy?", Tonks asked, oblivious to everything. She always acted like she didn't notice things, but that was just a farce. She wasn't _that_ blind to the world around her, but acting on it made it easier to look underneath the surface of things, of people. If they thought she didn't understand they would say stuff with background.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh, blowing his smoke away from his face.

"Sakumo Hatake, Jounin General during Third Great Shinobi War. Also known as 'Konoha's White Fang'. As Mr. Moody said he was stationed as the leader of the last cooperative mission during your last war."

"How is he?", Alastor inquired, hoping the man was alright.

"He's dead.", he said inhaling more smoke. "Since about twenty seven years."

"Our war started twenty seven years ago, Mr. Nara, so you are clearly wrong that it was this Sakumo Hatake.", Snape scoffed.

"No.", Slugs voice filled the room once more. Even though she – _another _woman! - spoke without her voice raised everyone could hear the determination and authority in it. "Sakumo Hatake came back from the mission in this world and was promptly send on another one at home. He was dead not a week after he had parted with your world."

Shikamaru leaned back once more and had his eyes closed while listening to her.

"What happened?" That was Tonks again. Interested in the man that had the great Alastor Moody so intrigued.

"I know of this story. My father told me because he thought that this man did the right thing.", Hanabi mentioned. All eyes were trained on her now.

"He was on this mission, you know. His comrades got captured and he decided not let them be killed and abandoned the mission, but saved them, even though he knew that the mission would keep Konoha safe in the raging war. He came back, his comrades hurt, but not dead. When the council asked him, why he did what he did, he said that their lives were far more valuable than this mission."

She paused looking to Shikamaru for verification. He only nodded, gesturing for her to continue. Hanabi fingered one of her brown locks, wrapping it around her finger, calming herself as this story was getting to her too.

"He was suspended from active duty afterwards because with his actions he endangered Konoha's position in the war. The day after...they found him dead in his living room. He thought of himself as such a disgrace that he killed himself."

A soft gasp was heard and when Dumbledore turned he saw McGonagall looking quite too pale for his liking.

"Who found him?", Lupin questioned, shaken.

"His own son. Kakashi was six at that point in time.", Shikamaru gave in.

This time Tonks gasped and even Snape didn't seem up for a sneer.

"So he took his own life because of what others thought of him? Because he actually _saved_ his friends?"

Moody's jaw was clenched. He was angered with what had happened. The man he had encountered so many years prior was disciplined, unafraid, knew how to handle thinks and gave a shit about the opinion of others. But that...

"Times have changed.", Fox put in. The mans voice was near a growl as if he was there, had experienced that kind of stuff. "There is a proverb going around Konoha and by now the Nations and villages as well.", here he stopped but Raven picked up for him, speaking for the first time that evening.

"Those who abandon the mission are trash.", his smooth voice stated, pausing and waiting for reactions. He got them as well as Moody was looking even more angry now while McGonagall bristled and Dumbledore was attentively waiting for him to continue.

"But those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash."

"It actually is something that is deeply ingrained within us.", Shikamaru smirked. "Never think of us as heartless bastards, 'cause we are not."

"Maybe it's something we really should take to heart, seeing as we will be working together.", Dumbledore said, positively surprised by the shinobi's statement.

Shikamaru nodded, once more folding his arms in front of his chest. He was glad those people trusted them at least a bit. He was known to be a diplomat who you could work with but having more than one ANBU agent on your case never really helped to establish trustworthy connections.

"Well", Dumbledore clapped his hands,"as much as I would like to talk with you and continue our little meeting I must say it's getting late. Let's show our guest where they will stay."

The wizards – and witches – stood up, moving towards the door but as Tonks wanted to yank it open she stumbled over her own feet. Before falling on her face she was caught by Fox who heaved her upright and softly opened the door, making her frown.

"I was sure it was closed a second ago.", she mumbled. A soft laugh let her look up and she caught herself staring at the Captain's mask.

"Miss Tonks. A seal can only be lifted by those who know how to do so. You're not one of them, I have to say.", he whispered, only for her to hear. It was a soft tone unlike the rough one he had presented himself with earlier and she was glad she wasn't blushing up a storm.

Fox walked out of the room, his associates following him out, waiting for Dumbledore to lead the way. The old man took his sweet time, cleaning his glasses while whistling a low tune.

"Now", he began," I originally wanted you to stay at Hogwarts but soon changed that idea seeing that you would have no privacy with all the students roaming the halls. With only a short space from Hogsmeade to the castle I want you to stay here for the night. I arranged a room with Rosmerta, as well as meals at all given times. You would just need to ask."

He then proceeded pointing in a direction down the hall. "The room at the end of the hallway shall be yours."

"There's something else. Isn't there, Headmaster?", Shikamaru asked. His voice hinting at hidden knowledge.

Dumbledore nodded. "Alas! Yes, there is. Of course I won't hold you back from staying at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the days to come. I'll tell you about the arrangement once we've come to the conclusion _which_ meeting you'll be attending. Adding to that, I think Molly would be quite glad if she had someone helping her with the daily chores around the house. Just if you don't mind doing that of course. It may help you gathering information of our culture. Or whatever you want to be informed on."

Nara just shrugged and gestured for the Black Ops agents to get going. He himself stayed in the middle of the hall.

"I thank you for your time, Headmaster.", he bowed deep, Hanabi doing the same at his side.

Moody gruffly held his hand out to be shaken and after that was done he went outside, not caring what happened next. Tonks. Lupin and Shacklebolt reproduced the motion and followed him. Snape just left with a billowing cloak.

Minerva McGonagall wasn't too sure what to do so she just nodded curtly and turned around, wishing them a good night. Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile watching them as they receded to their room.

"That went well, didn't it, Minerva?", he questioned while popping sweets in his mounth. "Want a sherbet lemon?"

"Albus!"

* * *

Fox sighed as he sat down on his bed. Even though he knew that confronting the wizard would be grating on his nerves he hadn't thought that it was this annoying.

"That man is ..."

"Eccentric?", Raven mumbled as he sat down beside his leader.

"Yes."

As long as he had been an ANBU Captain he had met many strange people but never someone this...colourful. It was strange to see someone this old and yet so young in spirit. Naruto was really glad that it had been Shikamaru's part to talk with the old man as he always knew his way around people. Said person stepped into the room not a moment later, Hanabi in tow.

The brunette heaved a mighty sigh, plopping down onto the mattress of the nearest bed.

"What an act.", he huffed, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned on the wall behind him. "I hate initial meetings, they're always such a drag."

"I just think those people are way too strange.", Hanabi complained standing where Shikamaru had left her.

"Keep that opinion to yourself, Hyuuga-san. It won't do us any good if they catch onto your dislike.", Fox admonished in a soft rumble. The heiress jerked her head in a nod-like gesture and ventured over to the table near the window.

Fox sighed another time as he stood up, cracking his joints in the process. He looked through the room, sweeping over the people in it more than one time thus gaining their attention. When he spoke his voice was a low but soft one, quite unlike the one he had used when speaking with the wizards. This were his people after all.

"I don't think I need to say 'Good work' since all we did was standard protocol. Thank you, Shikamaru for keeping your calm. Hyuuga-san. You need to get rid of that snorting. I know that sometimes things are said which are just plain ridiculous. Do not, under any circumstances loose your professionalism. You will learn. You have to.", he explained and was surprised she just accepted it like it was, no complaining no nothing.

"Moving on.", he turned towards his Second-In-Command," Raven. Your task is to scout the perimeter of Hogwarts' bounds tonight. Take all the time you want, but return with results. Slug, you will do the same with the village. The two of you will find the shortest way from here to the castle in cases of emergency. Dove. You may get rest tonight, I know you just came from a mission and haven't got any rest since then."

The ANBU members barely nodded to show acknowledgement but waited for him to finish instructions.

"Hyuuga-san. I will brief you with the rest of the mission details in a minute. Relax. Shikamaru", he looked at his old friend who just raised an eyebrow in turn. "Start the report to the Hokage. Nothing else for you tonight.", he smirked beneath his mask. Not that Shikamaru didn't know he did that.

"Thanks. So much.", he sighed already taking out another cigarette.

Raven and Slug fluidly slipped out of the room, Dove shuffling under some covers, not minding to sleep while the others were up and around.

Fox sat down on the other chair, watching Hanabi through the slits in his mask. He had to smile. Even though she had lived through the war as well her childishness and irritability hadn't left heart all. How she had managed that, he had no idea, but he was happy she hadn't changed at all.

"Well, what now?", she snapped, not being used to waiting.

He scratched the back of his head even though he didn't feel much of that through the cloak.

"Now, Hyuuga-san -"

Hanabi. If you going to be informal, just call me Hanabi. Makes this a whole lot easier!"

"Hanabi then.", he paused thinking how he could break the news. "I already told you, that you would have an active part in the mission."

"Mingle with the students.", she said.

"Exactly. Other than that you really only are our representative. You will not under any circumstances be guarding the castle, you will not do anything which will end up with you hurt. I promised that to the Hokage when I requested your presence."

"So why did you take me anyway? Any particular reason?", Hanabi waspishly asked, still riled up from the previous talk.

Not only that he guessed. When they had arrived in this land he felt like vomiting. Straight onto the client. Actually he was glad none of his team had broken down, since this method of travelling obviously involved a great deal of sickness mixed with wobbly knees and a major headache slash migraine. Maybe he had to fix the seal, maybe it was just part of interdimensional travel, he didn't know for sure and since he didn't have to participate in another journey soon he didn't really care right now.

"Actually I requested you, so that you could have your fair share of diplomacy training while being absent from your clan at the same time. You wouldn't get a chance like this a second time, Hanabi."

She wasn't pacified by this.

"That's it? That are your reasons for taking me away from home? Diplomacy? Politics?", she yelled, not the least perturbed that an ANBU agent was trying to sleep a mere feet from her, the Hokage's head strategist writing a seriously important report to her left or that it was the Head of ANBU she was shouting at.

"I got to be at home. My sister needs me!", she furiously whispered, her face red by now, tears threatening to spill over, her hand at his collar, dragging him halfway across the table. He didn't mind. Fox knew those emotions from the war when Tsunade had sent him into hiding, while friends were dying left and right.

"Your sister was the one who begged me to take you with me.", he murmured just loud enough for her to hear. He knew _begging_ wasn't the right word for it, but he couldn't tell her the whole background or she would know who he was. Which he didn't want.

"My sister does not beg! She's the heir of the Clan, our next head. Information you should know about by the way.", Hanabi responded, not letting him go.

Fox moved his hand over hers, lazily opening her fist and sitting back on the chair.

"She begged for your sake. Honour her request. Now go to sleep." He motioned towards a bed at the other side of the room. Dumbledore hadn't known how many people came for this mission but Rosmerta obviously had reacted accordingly when she noticed they were more than expected. Two extra beds was erected, whereas there were only three before. Of course there were six of them and only five beds. Obviously she was looking more at Dumbledore than at them, but Fox didn't care. They wouldn't all the beds anyway since at least two of them weren't around the whole time anyway. At the moment Dove occupied one of the beds, Hanabi moving to another one, Shikamaru sprawled across the third while writing the report. As a shinobi he was used to less. Not only during the war but even before he had slept on the ground, not caring what kind of weather it was. His clothes would get sticky with mud one way or the other while training, fighting or just plain surviving.

Fox stood up, discreetly sighing behind his mask. It had been a long day and the sealing had taken its toll. Not his body was tired, his mind was. He grabbed a few papers from his hip pouch and rammed them against the wall, the intricate seals drawn on them glowing for a short moment before returning to their normal black colour. He ripped the paper from the wall, not leaving a mark behind. Doing the same a few more times throughout the room he yanked the last one from the would and then pressed his thumb onto the place where the paper had stayed just seconds ago. He channelled a bit of his chakra and not a moment later the whole room was brightly lit, a low whispering of power sweeping over the inhabitants.

His deeds were done for now. Fox nodded at Shikamaru who just yawned in turn and sat on his previous chair, waiting for Raven and Slug to return.

**A/N:**

**That's it for now guys. Bit more than last chapter but I can't promise to keep that up. Originally only planned on 5000 not 8800 words, so we will see.**

**Regarding reviews. See guys. That's how it goes. I love you, really. 32 reviews for chapter 2 as of yet. You're seriously awesome guys. It showed me that lots of people like that story. It also told me what you like about the story.**

**Top-Reviewer for the last chapter is GaijinSamurai for his well thought and well written review. That's why you get an answer btw.  
**

**GaijinSamurai: That's what I'm talking about when I say review. Yeah I know the whole Sasuke-thing is something that can be quite annoying. Thanks for offering your opinion anyway. My reason for having him there is actually just that I really need him at the moment. I hope you can accept that. As for the romance. Have nothing planned there and as far as I can tell there won't be anything coming up. Maybe a crush on Hanabi's part (or even Tonks, but just because I think that's hilarious) but I won't even go too far into that. Bit of humour can't hurt.  
**

**Now. Uhm. Thanks again for your reviews. I got me to write 4000 words in minimal time and the rest spread over the last few days. With university coming up once again I guess there will be an influx of ideas so ..yes. Got the plot planned till chapter 8 and ideas for the end are on their way.  
**

**I hope you liked that chapter. I will be going over it in the next few days and get rid of all typos and the kind.  
**

**Please leave a review.  
**

**Taka  
**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Dove had no idea how she fell asleep that quickly but she guessed it had something to do with her not being able to catch a healthy dose of sleep for quite some time. Since she wasn't startled awake by either of her companions nothing interesting seemed to have happened during her nap.

When she woke up Fox was sitting on a chair near her bed his gaze not wavering from the door, even though he had noticed her waking up. She saw Shikamaru still sprawled across his bed obviously finished with his part of the report and now deeply sleeping. Hanabi Hyuuga was curled under her blanket, her hair all over her face.

"Already awake?", Fox whispered, his soft murmur penetrating the silence.

Dove yawned before answering. "That was more sleep than the whole last week together."

He knew that of course, being the Head of ANBU and everything he was one of the first to actually see the mission rooster. He also was one of those that had a say as to which agent was to go on which assignment even though he still had to bow to the Hokage. Which -being who he was – of course never really happened.

Dove had to say that she was pleasantly surprised when Slug entered the room with a tray of light food and a whole can of hot coffee. The Medic nodded in her direction. Dove and Slug went all the way back to the beginning of their careers. Not only in the ANBU and MedUnit, mind you, but all the way starting with their childhood Petty competitions about boys and fashion included. As she was handed a cup she grinned under her mask and scowled at the thought of not being able to remove it for a long time. Not even during their little midnight snack, since Hanabi was in the room. The girl was probably the only one in the room that didn't know of her identity. Fox knew, she was under his command for ages, even before he actually got promoted. Shikamaru just _knew_. Raven was another ANBU Captain and hang around T&I for a relatively long time in the beginning that they both knew each others minds like she had taken a wlak through it. Which was not the case, considering she hadn't been in the department long enough back then to be set on a case like his. Especially not for an ANBU evaluation. Anko Mitarashi did those most of the time ans she also knew her father had his hand in there. At least before the war had started.

Slug might know, but she wasn't too sure if members of the MedUnit only got details of ANBU agents if they were lying in front of them on a metal table during an operation or if she was briefed beforehand to the mission of the valures of each and every member of the squad she was about to join. At least Dove was sure who was behind the mask of Slug, since one of her T&I relevant missions had requiered for her to get information on the paintolerance during torture – especiallly mental pain – of the Medics. She wasn't the least surprised when Slug had taken the session in stride, without complaining, moaning or yelling once. There was some gritting of teath, sure, but it was way less obvious showing of pain than most of the male Medics did. Some even started crying. Considering they had Shinobi training before that was just pitiful. Not that Dove minded continuing the torture. It was a mission after all.

She sat up in her bed, leaning against the wooden wall behind her. No matter what she had missed during her sleep she was sure to get an update from her Captain every minute. Being the unpatient person he was – not that he ever showed _that_ since his promotion – he had probably only waited for her to finally wake up and be ready for another briefing. She tried drinking some of her still hot coffee, but somehow she couldn't decide how to do it. It had occurred just now that she noticed that she wouldn't be able to just lift away her ANBU mask. Noticing Fox looking at her she frowned.

"What?"

She was pretty much sure that he grinned under his stupid mask. "Haven't been on any long lasting ANBU assignments lately, have you?"

"You should know, _Captain-Commander_!", she nearly snarled. He just chuckled weakly. And just how he knew. Since Dove was one of the ANBU agents that usually stayed in Konoha itself she hadn't been out of the village for any missions that required her to take any foods or drinks while wearing the mask in a while. She had been at the first ever briefing where her commanding officer – which was Hawk at the time, even though he was no Captain himself – had shown her the trick how to feed and water herself with this stupid thing on. She hadn't dwelled on that though, since she just knew that wouldn't be necessary for her. Every mission she was on up until now only lasted so long, and she never really needed to use that stupid technique.

Basically everyone that was in ANBU was seen as invincible. Monsters that came and went and left nothing alive that they wanted to see dead. They were assassins for the biggest part and as such should be feared without any limits. If ANBU member went undercover for missions they changed their looks and therefor never really had to wear their mask. No hiding their faced since nobody would know who they were anyway. All other tasks were usually fulfilled in such a short time that drinking or eating wasn't needed. They would just slip through guards and whatnot and finish the mission. If they had to track somebody down, they would just flank each other, trusting to keep their identities in the group. Two would guard while the other would eat and drink. Nobody would be the wiser. But this..this was different. A guarding mission wasn't too unusual for the Black Ops. But normally it would not take spans of months to reach another Hidden Village for a Kage Summit or whatnot.

"Want me to help out?"

Fox whispered words broke her out of her musing. She numbly nodded. Years back she would have been embarrassed to have him teaching her. But time did change things. Some even for the better. He took her mug out of her hand and put it back on the table, Slug sliding up to them.

"Care if I join? Never really had to wear masks before.", she said with confidence, already sitting down beside Dove.

"Sure, Slug."

Fox nodded to himself. As a Medic Slug wouldn't have gotten around to this hiding stuff yet. Especially not since she had such a high position in her Unit. The only time he saw her with her mask on was during her inauguration into ANBU, which MedU was a part of. After that she acted as a trainer of sorts while fulfilling minor missions as a normal Medic Nin, outside of the Black Ops' walls.

"The basic trick is to divert the attention somewhere else. If that does not work create a minor illusion to suit your moves."

Afterwards Fox demonstrated exactly what he wanted to tell them. A shadowy haze seemed to engulf his face as he lifted the mask of it, not much, just enough to loudly slurp his coffee. He then arranged everything back to its prior state and gazed back at the door. Dove noticed that Raven was missing.

"Both of you know that you're way better with genjutsu than me. Be creative. But don't play around to much and risk getting seen. Understood?"

His eyes – even though they were technically hidden – seemed to stare right through Dove as he faced them once more.

"Yes, Sir.", they replied in unison.

"If you happen to be in a fight and you notice your mask slip or it breaking apart under the battles strains you might use another trick. It actually isn't as much of trick as it is an improvement to our battle armour and clothing.", he said as he lifted his arm, showing the hem of his cloak. Suddenly the texture just seemed to _shift,_ runes flowing from inside the sleeves to the outside.

"In cases of true emergency you can activate the seals that are sown into every part of your clothing. It's actually standard since a few years, even though it was not as good as it is today. There are seals engraved in your masks as well. If the seals are active and it gets removed forcefully it will continue to hide your identity. Of course that will only last as long as you still have chakra to back it up."

Slug was practically floored by this statement since she never had heard of this. Neither had Dove but she had ridiculous things thrown at her practically all the time during T&I. Saying that, she didn't really mind but was curious as to who developed this idea. She would research that later on. If she remembered.

"Why didn't anyone tell us this when we entered the Black Ops?", the Medic asked sounding a bit miffed. It would have been quite _nice_ to know something like this earlier on in her career.

Fox must have been smiling coyly behind his mask the way his voice was resonating.

"New agents usually get too used to their titles and overestimate themselves in a fight. They exhaust themselves too fast and relax with knowing the hidden secrets of being ANBU. That's why we don't tell them, didn't tell you. Beside that, there's always the point that new recruits tend to spill stuff like that to in the public without meaning to. It wouldn't be good, would it?"

Both nodded. Until Slug caught onto something.

"Wait. _Secrets._ As is plural to secret. There are more than just one?", she whispered more to herself than to him but he just shrugged signaling the end of that conversation.

Dove prepared a low level illusion, ready to finally get some caffeine into her blood. Actually – she mused – she should be glad that she was wearing a mask. She didn't want to know how tired she looked. Being out for missions – ANBU and Non-ANBU – the last three weeks with minimal pauses in between left her with little to no chances of sleep. The moment Anko had stepped up to her, handing her the scroll that Raven had left for her in T&I – and yes they could indeed trust Anko that much – she knew time for sleep would not be near. Reading the mission parameters had taken ages. Way too many files sealed inside the scroll. Since the major point of her joining in on this mission was to gather intel Fox had made sure that she was fully prepared for this task by giving out all the information he had of this world and its inhabitants. And _fuck_ that were loads of information crammed together. She had no idea how he got his hands on this but she was grateful that he did. It made her job a tad bit easier. At least something.

Smiling into her mug she went back to uselessly leaning against the wall, watching her team members. Not that they did much more than her, mind you. Fox was still sitting on the chair next to her, staring the door down. Slug was reading a small book and taking notes every so often. Shikamaru Nara was _still_ sleeping, same for Hanabi Hyuuga. Dove wondered where Raven was, especially because it was obvious that the Captain wanted for him to return. Otherwise he would have an other occupation that glaring at the wooden door across the room.

"How late is it anyway?", she wondered out.

"Barely past four in the morning. Considering the time we arrived you slept around five hours.", Fox answered without looking at her. He was used to answering questions like these since he was the one that stayed awake till early morning. Which was, as far as she knew, the way he always started off a mission. Not going to sleep the first night and instead pondering how everything started out for him or his team. Since he was a Captain nobody except the Hokage herself had a right in telling him off, but sometimes a fearless soul spoke up and asked him to _please_ go to sleep, otherwise he would just tire himself out far too soon. Rookie-failure. Never tell him to stop, or you get to hear a monologue about his deeds. Not that it was a bad monologue. It was well reasoned and actually quite short but a _Shut up!_ would actually be enough in a situation like this.

Retreating from her thoughts Dove looked at Fox. Straight back, stiff shoulders. Something was amiss. She just didn't know what.

"Where's Raven?", she bluntly asked. It wasn't her Captain that answered her though. It was Slug.

"Trying to analyze the exact make up of the wards, that are positioned around the school grounds. He's taking his time though.", she commented without looking up from her book.

"Wasn't he sent out to only scout the perimeter of the grounds, not analyze the wards?"

"He sent me a message earlier, saying he extended his scouting a bit.", Fox put in.

Oh. Well, that explained why he was still missing.

"Did he say when he wanted to be back?"

"He's an ANBU Captain.", he shut her up. _Trust in his abilities. There is no one out here that could put a scratch on him._

Dove knew Fox trusted Raven. Not only with his skills. Fox would put his life on the line if it was necessary. The old dispute from years back when he was still a Missing-Nin. Most of their generation had forgiven him, Fox was the first to welcome him back, promising everyone that the revenge seeking boy he once was had changed into a trustworthy Shinobi. Not many believed in that but who could resist that smile? Not her, that was for sure.

The opening of the door wok her from her day dreams of a dazzling grin on a handsome face.

Raven walked in as if he owned the room – which in her opinion he always did, no matter where he was. The arrogance of his clan deeply imbedded in his bones, even if he didn't want to show that.

He sat down at the foot of her bed, his elbows on his knees.

"'The boundaries cannot be broken through by somebody who holds ill intent towards the school or its inhabitants.'", Fox stated, his eyes trained on his Second-In-Command.

Raven shook his head.

"Dumbledore is a fool if he beliefs that. These boundaries cannot detect ill intent, they are not made to do that. They are not even meant to keep someone out unless being activated."

Dove joined in. "What if you activate them though?"

Raven looked at her and then back at the ground.

"They can only be activated by the acting Headmaster and only in times of emergency. Its not as if they rise walls or anything and I have seriously no idea how they will work. I have never seen anything like them. I suppose once they are activated they will build a sort of barrier of some kind."

"The Headmaster wrote in his notes that they are always in a semi-active state.", Fox broke in.

"That's true. Due to that one won't be able to cross the barrier by any method of traveling connected to magic. It may only be crossed by foot or carriage.", Raven nodded. "Additionally they keep those out which are not of magical nature. Misleading them. Confusing them. Part of that includes a ..", he drummed a bit with his fingers, searching for the right word," illusion. Non-magical people may not see the castle, only...ruins, as far as I gathered."

"They are a weak defense.", Fox concluded.

"Yes.", Raven agreed. "The headmaster will know who crossed the barrier though. Maybe we can work with that."

Fox tilted his head thinking. Dove only leaned against the wall behind her again.

"Any ways to cross the boundaries without being noticed?", Shikamaru added in, obviously being awake the whole time. Dove hissed. He always did that. Lazy idiot.

"Not that I saw anything, no.", the Co-Captain said.

"There is a house near the village though.", Slug commented. "It has no visible opening from the outside, there is no door and the windows are neither broken nor open. Well..they weren't."

Doves head swiveled towards her. "You broke into a house?"

She barely shrugged. "Yeah."

Fox coughed to get back on track. "So?"

"The inside is trashed as if a wild animal had a go. There is only one way into the house though and that is through a door, leading into a tunnel. From the direction it went I would guess it would lead into Hogwarts, or somewhere on the grounds.", she finished.

"I'll ask the Headmaster if he know something about that the next time I see him.", the ANBU Captain-Commander sighed taking a mug filled with coffee.

"Wait.", Raven suddenly interrupted. Everything stilled. He moved towards Slug, angling his head a bit. "Did you cross someone on your way here or back?", he asked her.

She denied, shaking her head.

"You..you got this smell on you. It reminds me of this Lupin-guy.", he grounded out.

Fox turned his head to her breathing deeply in and out. "Smells like Inuzuka."

Dove tried to take in the smell as well, but with her nose neither being as sensitive as a Jinchuuriki's nor her being close enough to Slug she couldn't judge it herself.

"Maybe he owns a dog?", came a humorous attempt from Shikamaru. Dove didn't want to snort but between that and a full blown laugh at four in the morning she decided for the unladylike snort. Slug joined in with a light chuckle and even the Captain could be heard laughing really softly.

"You said the house was vacant but destroyed, looking like an animal did it?", Raven got back to topic, not that he had even strayed from it.

The Medic nodded. "That's what I thought when I looked at it." She looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

He stared at the floor thinking. "I'm not sure. Captain?"

Fox crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I will confront Dumbledore next time I see him. Which should not be too far off."

"Speaking of that. What are the plans for the future?", Shikamaru questioned, sitting up and rearranging his ponytail.

The ANBU agents also turned towards their Captain waiting for an answer.

He thought a moment about it and then answered, his voice having a low humming quality to it.

"We will collect all knowledge we can about the grounds and immediate environment and wait until the Order contacts us. Should not be too long I imagine." He heaved a sigh. "For now I would advice for us to catch some sleep. We have a bit of work cut out for us."

"That means you will have a look at the school yourself and sleep tomorrow?", Raven guessed, straight to the point. He knew how Fox worked having been his partner in crime most of his career. The Head of ANBU just scratched the back of his head – as much as he could through the cloak anyway – in a sheepish manner. But he did not deny it.

"You should not be awake all night! You will just tire yourself out senselessly.", Slug admonished him, her hands on her hips. Dove could just imagine how her eyes had started to sparkle dangerously behind that mask.

Fox stood, a good head taller than her looking down at her with his arms once more crossed in front of his chest. "Are you telling me what to do, soldier?", he whispered, not fully meaning it.

She just shifted her weight from one leg to another not backing down.

"Yes.", she hissed. Slug knew he was thickheaded but she also knew that if she would not step back then he would give up after a while. He knew that too. The joy of being team mates for years.

Dove watched the battle of minds with amusement. Of course it was four in he morning but she did not mind. With the coffee she was awake enough to enjoy what was going on.

"Just sleep.", Shikamaru murmured before heeding his own advice and falling back onto his bed like a dead weight. Fox heaved a sigh and pushed Dove to the side a bit, fully ignoring her growl.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He threw the blanket over himself to cover his body against the cold.

"Just listening to our teams Medic."

"Why are you in _my_ bed though?"

"I'm the Captain."

"Its still _my _bed!", she gritted her teeth. Not that she minded sharing a bed with him. She had done that often enough. Not in a romantic or sexual way. Pure business-relation. Just the fact how he had claimed that place as his was what annoyed her.

"Go to sleep, Dove.", he sighed trying not to rile her up more than he had already done. He was arguing with her enough back at home and hoped he would get a pause from that while being here. It was futile. He just knew. What he didn't know was why he just went along with her bitching. It happened all the time and he never really was in the mood to actually take part in it but someone...it raised their spirits. Maybe it brought back a bit of their happy personality which vanished gradually during the war. But mindlessly arguing seemed to make them smile more. It was...peacefully.

"Fine!", she snapped a last time before she complied and slid down beside him.

Slug and Raven took to their own beds but before they could fall asleep they noticed the faint shimmer of the seals as Fox closed down the room for the night.

* * *

As they searched and researched and prepared for everything and nothing time seemed to speed up. The days they had planned to spent for preparation were drawing to an end. But they wouldn't have needed any more days any way since all the information gathering was nearly completed.

Most of the ANBU agents were out on their own with only Slug left in the room, studying some boo or another. Shikamaru was writing up yet another report as per request of the Captain and Hanabi found herself sitting bored on her bed. She was neither allowed outside nor did she want to train in the room as she feared she would damage the interior beyond repair. Yes, she was proud of her families techniques and no, she would not like to explain them to the owner in the case of destruction. Bored as she was she studied the only ANBU member close enough to her to actually do so. With the hood of her cloak still up and the mask neatly in place Hanabi had absolutely no idea how Slug looked like. The only thing she knew was that Slug was female and her voice was like any Medics. Soothing, quite low and always steady. She really hoped that Tsunade would allow them to give an overview over basic abilities since that would give her something to ponder about.

She had heard from her sister about the likes that joined ANBU in the first place. Driven by desperation, loneliness and broken beyond recognition. Especially now after the war the number of Black Ops members had shot skyhigh. Too many Shinobi didn't have the ability to just return to their original jobs and searched shots of adrenalin by joining the squads. It was another way out since everybody knew that out of ten agents nine would not return home. Considering how high the mission requirements were it was nothing to be surprised about. ANBU had two different sides. First the sunny side. ANBU is the most professional unit in all of Konoha and even outside considered overly dangerous. What was started by ANBU was ended by ANBU. Only the strongest of the strong joined the Black Ops. On the other hand though...you couldn't escape your time in ANBU. It haunted you. Kakashi Hatake was an agent in his youth which stunted his social skills to mediocre levels. Hanabi was sure she would never join in on them. She even had a rather deep talk with her sister Hinata. Beside that she had heard rumours like every normal Shinobi had. Maybe they could kill any given enemy with only a movement of their hands – not that she believed _that_ – but never settling down because of restlessness...she did not know who would choose such a lifestyle. Having talked to Fox last night and hearing him speak at the initial meeting on the roof she was sure he was way more professional than any other Shinobi she had ever met and hearing that tone in his voice that just screamed 'be obedient' made her believe he was a candidate for the title of Hokage but somehow this feeling of depression..

Hanabi was ripped from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Waiting for Slug to open it she stood up with a straight back showing everyone how much of a Kunoichi she was.

"Yes?"

A muffled voice answered. "Dumbledore has sent me with further information."

Slug sent a short look to Shikamaru who stood up himself and went to the door. Slowly opening it he took in the look of the tall dark skinned man from the night a few days prior.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt.", he recalled and the man nodded his head. He entered he room once he noticed the Nara taking a small step to the side. He looked around the room not seeing anyone else except the one called Slug and the blind girl.

"The others are busy but I think it would suffice to state your matters to me. You may sit.", the man – or more of a boy, Kingsley thought – said.

"As Dumbledore mentioned", he began after taking a seat at the table, Slug opposite him, "He thought about the date of the meeting and your visit to the Headquarters of the Order. He has finally set a date. The meeting will be tonight and every member of the Order shall be present. That way you will get feeling as to how the Order operates. Have you made choices for the guards that will be accompany you and Miss Hyuuga?"

Shikamaru leaned against the wall facing Shacklebolt.

"The Captain and I both decided on two of the agents to join us, yes. It will be him and Dove.", he informed earning a look by Slug. She should know the reasons why both of them would go. Dove was a member of T&I and as such it was her job to gather information while Fox was the Head of the mission and as such should represent the guards. He also seemed to be the only one to keep Hanabi under control.

Kingsley nodded. "I will Dumbledore of this. Prepare for someone to pick you up at six tonight. It will most likely be Moody and Tonks, but I cannot be sure about it." He stood abruptly. "I'm sorry but I must get going, I still have work to do."

"Goodbye."

With that he was dismissed by Shikamaru and left the room, the feeling of suffocation finally leaving him. He didn't know why he felt like that but he guessed that the masked one gave off this aura of danger that left him breathing for oxygen hoping to come out of the room alive. Why didn't the man and the girl notice it? Were they so used to it, that they didn't even feel it? To say Kingsley Shacklebolt was happy to apparate away from Hogsmeade was an understatement.

"Why did you emit such a Killing Intent?", Shikamaru asked Slug as soon as the man was out of the room. The female agent merely shrugged with her shoulders, obviously amused with the result of her little test.

"Fox wanted me to find out how they would react if they weren't in a tight knit group. And as all of us could see he grew gradually more uncomfortable.", she reasoned her book laying forgotten in her lap. "His heart rate accelerated, his breathing hitched and he practically shot out of the room."

"Like every civilian does.", Shikamaru mentioned. Of course he had noticed that.

Behind her mask Slug pursed her lips. "They shouldn't be civilians though. From what we have gathered, as you know, they already had a war going on and people like Shacklebolt are working in active duty for the ministry trying to protect the people around them. So for him to cower like a lowly Genin is not what I expected."

"What do you get out of that?", Hanabi asked, her curiosity piqued. Slug turned to her her head tilted at an odd angle.

"That they are not ready to fight yet. That's the information I get."

"Which means more work for us. Not only preparing ourselves but also them for the upcoming battles.", Shikamaru added, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

Soon after Fox, Raven and Dove entered the room. All of them were caked in mud and leafs. Hanabi really did not want to know what they were doing. Even if it was only training. The Nara of course came straight to the point without leaving the Captain a chance to breath.

"Shacklebolt came here declaring that by tonight we would get the chance to sit in on a meeting of the Order. Two wizards will pick us up and bring us to the Headquarters. Estimated time was said to be six o'clock."

Fox gave a curt nod not intending to ask any more as he could guess what else was said. He turned to Dove beckoning her to come to him. She complied and he guided her out of the room into another one, quickly sealing the place. Sighing he removed his mask and the hood. Dove follow his example.

Ino Yamanaka inhaled deeply enjoying her mask-free face.

"About time.", Naruto mumbled with a yawn.

"To get rid of the mask?", sh asked cheekily. He just rolled his eyes.

"To get the date set. Took them long enough." He then looked at her and for the first time he saw what state she was in. Her face was quite pale not yet back to its natural colour. Her hair had somehow lost most of its vibrant blond tone and was stringy. Not that _that_ was a wonder. Ino didn't have a chance to set it into a proper ponytail for the last days as it was constantly hidden under her hood. Beside that she seemed to have recovered well from her lack of sleep. She looked quite relaxed now that she got that mask off her face and could finally breath freely.

"So. What's with us and the empty room?"

Ino's eyes roamed the bare walls taking in every dent and splinter that poked out of the wood.

"I just wanted to go over details with you without having Hanabi or Slug -", he started.

"Sakura. I know that its her behind that mask. Alone the fact that you chose her beside Sasuke and me to be part of the team states just that. Add in the fact that she's our teams Medic … well. Everyone who knows you could guess who she is.", the blond Kunoichi explained, not at all frightened by the glare he leveled at her.

"Alright. You don't need to shut that out, Ino!", he whispered, a bit miffed that he was that easy to see through. He pushed his hands into his pockets and continued. "Yeah well. Since she does not know who you are.. she doesn't, does she?", he looked questioningly at her stressing his last words. Ino tried to just shrug it off but a chuckle escaped her lips quite unwillingly.

"No, she doesn't. She isn't hanging around you and Sasuke as often anymore, especially not since she joined the MedU. Practically sucks up her time. And she doesn't wear a mask there."

"So being there and here with the same title..", he finished her thoughts and nodded to himself.

"Back to the topic, Captain.", she ushered him.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, a small smile coming to his face. Ino had to smile to. It was always like that. If he smiled – which had gotten quite rare – then it just seemed to catch you and pull you along for a ride. Sasuke had said that too, and _that_ had to mean something. It brought back memories of the time before the war had started, when everything seemed just so easy and free. When people hadn't died left and right. When you didn't wake up because of those nightmares. When the reality itself hadn't become a nightmare you had to live through.

Looking into Naruto's eyes she could see just how hurt he was. How much pain and suffering he had gone through, especially when he lost people that were precious to him. It hadn't helped when he joined the ANBU forces. Didn't help her either. It was like digging in a wound. But the resulting pain let you forget. Sometimes. Always.

"Anyway. Talking to you in private seemed the best. Shikamaru and I talked the day before yesterday while you were out. We decided it would be best if you and I went with him and Hanabi for the meeting."

"I don't see why you would get me away from them just to tell me that."

Naruto gazed at the wall behind her.

"I also talked to Sasuke. For meetings such as the upcoming one and for the guarding we will have to do...both of us agreed that it would be best it I planted a seal on ...you. On each of the teams members. In cases of emergencies and such … things."

"Uhm." Ino was truly baffled. "Well. Where's the problem? You already got my blood for your other seal. What else do you need of me?"

"It would be permanent.", he explained. "No choice of ever getting rid of it."

She gulped heavily before trying to reason with him. "The seal you father used -"

" - for his Hiraishin were different. I'm not using his seals, my Chakra Control isn't high enough for that. I changed the basic outline a bit. He was able to put it on Kirabi during the Third War. But Bi told me it was gone after the fight. I am no idiot when it comes to Fuinjutsu, but I'm unable to do that.", he told her trying not to jump to deep into the matter of Sealing knowing it would just annoy her. "Since my ability span does not seem to cover that Sasuke and I discussed further ideas and thought that safety comes first. It would benefit our lives later on as well. I would be able to reach every place you were at. Not matter the circumstances."

Ino barely nodded still processing what he had told her. Getting a seal permanently engraved into her skin. She shook her head smiling at him mischievously.

"Shouldn't be worse than our ANBU tattoos. Right?"

The joke didn't seem to lift the mood in the room though. Naruto still stared at her while she started to shift her weight from one leg to another. His gaze could do that to you.

"I will apply it to area around your tattoo. If you didn't know that it was there you wouldn't be able to see it. I promise."

Ino grimaced a bit at the thought but easily got rid of her cloak throwing it to the ground beside her. Due to her her wearing her uniform – since half a week – she had her arm exposed. Naruto pulled out a cartridge filled with ink and blood – he had it pre-mixed in cases of emergency – and a brush he had securely stashed inside his hip pouch.

"I'm not sure if it will hurt, Ino. I'm sorry if it does.", he glanced at her, her eyes only focused on his hands that were applying the mixture onto her skin in the form of skillfully drawn runes. There weren't as large as the ones he had drawn for the transportation but rather intricate and small, none bigger than the nail of her thumb. He soon had finished the circular pattern on her upper arm and it started glowing a light blue, burning into her skin. It did not seem to inflict pain though as Ino's face showed nothing else than curiosity.

"That's it?", she asked when the glow had subsided.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

He noticed that she was relieved. Everybody would be. Seals were fascinating but also highly dangerous. He was glad that she trusted him enough to let him put his sealwork on her body.

"Well. I hope you don't just show up in the middle of the night now.", she started joking again. He had to stifle his laughter.

"I wouldn't try.", Naruto said, his hand placed over his heart. Joking like that seemed to light up the shadows. "Let's go. Or they will start spreading rumors about us."

Hours later the four chosen ones were ready to depart. It was six o'clock by now and nobody had shown up. Fox had talked to them earlier again making sure they understood the plan. It was easy actually. Behave and don't do anything stupid. He said that more to Hanabi than the others but it was always good for them to know as well. Ten minutes past deadline. Still nobody around.

"Incompetent...", they heard Hanabi starting to mutter and Dove was just starting to think along those lines when two people popped up from nowhere right beside them. A crack-like sound accompanied their arrival that startled even the trained Shinobi. Not for long though and not a moment after they came Tonks and Moody felt the faint pricking of cold metal against their throats.

Tonks lost every bit of colour her face held and Moody's jaw tightened considerably.

Shikamaru and Dove had taken the initiative while Fox had crossed the arms behind his backs, feet spread shoulderwide. A commanding officer. Hanabi had wanted to help but he just could not compete with them speed-wise.

"Wha-What?", the female Auror started but was interrupted by the knife that dug a bit deeper.

"Silence." Was her answer.

Fox had mustered them the whole time. It were the two Kingsley had spoken of, even if it seemed that the woman had a different hair colour today. And it seemed to change rapidly to a mousy brown. Interesting. Moody just stared at him not budging an inch.

"Let them go, they're clean."

"And white like a sheet.", Dove said her hand moving away from Tonks' neck. Shikamaru complied as well, now standing beside Fox again. Even Hanabi had lost her rigid posture, a smirk gracing her features.

"We've come to -"

"- help us find the Headquarters, yes.", the Captain interrupted Moody. He wanted to get that part behind him. "You're only two, though. How does that work?"

Tonks still looked distinctly ruffled when she answered him. "We'll move two times. That's the best way."

Fox nodded but soon an idea sparked in his mind. He turned his head to Shikamaru who had an eyebrow raised without him having said a word. Of course the Nara would already know of his plan. Fox motioned for his friend to take over the conversation from her on and stood back.

Shikamaru coughed a little to gain the attention of the wizard in witch in front of them.

"You will only take me and Miss Hyuuga. The other two will have their own way of travel to the desired destination. Do not worry about it.", the brunette told them, face straight even though he knew it would be the first time Fox would use that method without knowing where to go while also taking someone with him at the same time. No stress.

"If you think so. Just don't let anybody see you. It's a secret hide-out for a reason.", Moody grounded out, his gnarled hand holding his wand tightly. "How long will it take for you to arrive?"

Fox didn't answer. Instead he signaled something for Shikamaru.

The Nara then turned back to Moody. "It won't be a problem."

The old Auror stared at the young man. "That didn't answer my question."

"It won't be a problem.", Shikamaru stated again without changing the tone of his voice.

Moody nodded gruffly.

Tonks fidgeted a bit but decided to speak up once more. "We need to link our arms."

Hanabi didn't react at first but then swallowed her pride. At least for now. She stood beside Tonks, not really trusting the grizzling old man...not that the young woman seemed very competent either.

Tonks just smiled and hooked her arm around the girls, still thinking she was blind.

"That alright for you?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru gripped Moody's shoulder, not wanting to get too close to him. He cast one last look at Fox who angled his head a bit.

"Hold tight.", was all Moody said before they plopped out of view, the crack accompanying them once more. Dove turned to him, her posture telling him she was confused.

"What now?"

Fox snaked his arm around her waist, making her snap her head around to the offending appendage. "Now _you_ have to hold on tight.", he whispered before his chakra started flaring. "We're test-running the seal."

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks was one of the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix. She thought she had seen both weird and rare things. But when they arrived in the shadows opposing the row of houses on the other side of the street she was taken by surprise when – in a golden flash – both of these mysterious cloaked people stood beside them. As if they had never left their side. The shorter one – she thought she remembered something like Dove – seemed to clutch her partners arm in a vice-like grip, not standing as upright as a few seconds ago. Looking to the blind girl at her side Tonks noticed how pale she looked. Apparating side-along for the first time was said to give you some sort of motion-sickness and the girl certainly looked sick.

"You alright?", she asked but didn't think the answer would come out in a hiss.

"Do I look like I'm -", Hanabi snarled but was interrupted halfway by a cough coming out of Fox' direction. She glared in his direction. Tonks guessed that her hearing was enough for her to recognize were the voice had come from.

"Yes, I'm good.", the girl now said, every trace of anger vanished.

Tonks lifted an eyebrow before stepping up to Moody who was fishing the little piece of paper Dumbledore had given them out of his pockets.

"Read that. All of you.", he ordered and they did. She knew what they would find on it.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Looking at their faces she could imagine what they would see. How the battered old house would fade into existence, squeezing itself between number eleven and thirteen. The grimy old windows would not allow anybody to look into the house and the chipped and faded wooden door didn't seem as welcoming as a hide-out should. All in all it looked broken down but they really needed the house for their purposes.

"That's it?" The murmur came from the boy. Shikamaru. He stared straight at Number Twelve with his eyebrows scrunched together. "How does the illusion work?"

"Quiet!", spoke the paranoia out of Moody while he pushed him towards the door. "We can discuss this inside." The other three followed, Fox having a hand on Hanabi's lower back. As a guidance, Tonks thought.

After Moody had opened the door he led them through the barely lit hallway all the while hissing "Careful where you thread." and "Keep your voices down." even though they didn't say a word or strayed from the route he walked. Tonks marveled at the silence of their footsteps while she clumsily stomped the whole way. And just a moment before they reached the entrance to the kitchen it had to happen. As always.

She ran against the stupid troll-legged umbrella stand, effectively knocking it over. She mentally started groaning as it fell, knowing what havoc she had caused. Strangely enough she didn't hear any clattering and as she opened her eyes – not even knowing when she had closed them – she saw Fox holding the thing upright, as if it hadn't been falling before. He seemed to study her from his position. After that he swiftly turned around, following Moody's trail on the threadbare carpet and through the gloomy hallway.

Tonks gulped, not sure what she was supposed to be thinking. She shook her head and started walking again until they reached the kitchen door.

They entered the room and were welcomed by most of the Order. Nearly every member was there. As soon as the door had opened the Weasleys stared at the entering people, taking in Shikamaru and Hanabi who strode confidently with lots of pride. They were told it would be four guards coming but somehow only two were here.

Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the long wooden kitchen table, smiling when he saw the Shinobi. He stood and bowed while the Order members just blinked owlishly.

After they had chosen some seats Dumbledore started to speak, fully ignoring the whispering and murmuring that had entered with them.

"Well, well. Now that we have all come together I'd like to introduce each other." With that the old man gestured down the table, towards the person right beside Shikamaru. "Beside those that you had the chance to meet we have Dedalus Diggle." He switched to the other side, oblivious to the stares towards his guests. "Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Mundungus Fletcher. Over here we have the Weasley's – Arthur, Molly and Bill – Hestia Jones and Sirius Black.", he finished. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Shikamaru nodded his head while standing up and bowing slightly.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. During my stay here I will be mediator and consultant as well as adviser of this mission. I won't be guarding the castle. My part is being the bridge between you and the guards helping with misunderstandings.", he introduced himself.

Molly wanted to say something about his age when Hanabi stood up and the mother hen stared at the girl following every of her movements.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, of the main branch of the prestigious and powerful Hyuuga Clan. My father is Head of Clan and my sister is heiress. Being in the position I am in, there is a need for me to increase my political and diplomatic skills and take them to a new level. That is my reason for being here. To learn and to represent."

Shikamaru smiled. She had listened to Fox quite well.

"Am I allowed to ask a question?", Remus Lupin said, the curiosity visible in his face. "I wondered about that since the last time we met."

Hanabi inclined her head, showing her approval.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen.", she answered.

An uproar seemed to rip through the room. Molly Weasley looked quite disapproving. "Who chose for a girl as young as you to come on such a dangerous mission. Not that you", she gestured to Shikamaru," are any older. Beside your young age you're blind!", the redheaded woman furiously ranted.

"What?", Hanabi screeched. "Blind? I am _not_ blind!"

That quickly shut them up.

"You're not?", Tonks piped.

Hanabi turned to her, her finger pointing at her Byakugan. "Those are the eyes my Clan is famous for! They are a proof of my heritage. Many people have died to gain those eyes but none could overwhelm a Hyuuga!"

Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder tying to sooth her, but she had just started to build up a rage.

"If you said that to anybody else but me they would have you arrested! Undermining the pride of my clan like that! You idio-" A hand over her mouth shut her up. Like her everyone's eyes moved to Fox whom you could only see the mask of. Over half of the Order member were sacred as they had only seen masks like that on Deatheaters. But Dumbledore's and especially Moody's calm faces told them otherwise. They settled down again an waited for the mysterious man to introduce himself.

"Excuse her behaviour. Those who have Bloodline Limits like this one are seriously proud of it. You can be happy it is her and not the heiress or her bodyguards you have spoken to.", Fox low voice rumbled and Tonks found herself mesmerized by it once more. The Captain then moved closer to the table, bathing in the dim lights.

"My name is Fox. I'm the Commanding officer for this mission and Head Guard.", he said staying were he stood but moving his hand away from Hanabi's face, having already calmed her down with his action. She knew she had to behave now.

"You will be the man responsible for protecting the school. My children?", Molly interjected, anxious to know the answer, wanting nothing more than the safety of her family.

"That is correct."

"They told us, that there would be two of you here tonight.", spoke Arthur.

"That is also correct."

While he answered Dove moved out of the shadows and into the light, pushing her hood back a tiny bit. "I am Dove. I am Third-In-Command.", she explained, not really wanting to go deeper into her position during this mission.

"What about your others companions?", Arthur question further, curious as to who else was here.

Fox turned his head to Shikamaru, opting for him to speak.

The Nara complied. "There are two others. Raven and Slug. I don't think that you will see any of them here in the Headquarters since they are responsible for the preparation in and outside of the castle and Hogsmeade as well as the train station. The closest they will come is Kings Cross Station."

Arthur thanked him and sat back.

"Thank you.", Dumbledore said, happy that everyone got along this well. "There is other information we need to share, I think. Have any questions arisen since our last meeting?"

A sudden smirk formed in Shikamaru's face. He propped is elbows on the table and leaned on them. "Captain Raven noticed something quite peculiar." He gazed at Lupin and noticed how the man seemed to stiffen under his stare. "It started out as an aura, one might say. But later he also noticed a canine like smell...Mr. Lupin?"

Remus blanched. He didn't want total strangers to know his secret. Not like that. Dumbledore saw how he acted and took over for him. "Remus has a … condition. I hope that's not a problem for you?"

"If we know what that is I can give you an answer."

"I'm a werewolf." Remus stared at his balled fists. "I was bitten when I was just a child."

Shikamaru frowned. "It spreads by bites?"

"Only during the full moon. That's when we...transform. Only then the bitten person will be infected.", Lupin explained, not happy having to have shared that fact about him.

"You are not dangerous during the months, only during full moon...", the boy repeated, muttering more to himself than to the others. "It is no problem, no.", he told Dumbledore as an answer to his previous question.

"That is good. Indeed.", the wizened wizard smiled. "Furthermore I am curious as to the response to our request. Has Lady Hokage agreed for you to share information?"

Hanabi listened up, hoping to finally getting some answers.

"She as agreed for Captain-Commander Fox to give away as much information as he sees necessary.", the Nara nodded. The attention seemed to divert to Fox who spread his legs a bit further and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He seemed to wait for something. Silence enveloped the room.

Until Bill decided to state his question.

"Who exactly are you?"

Sirius snorted at the blunt question. Not that he didn't want to know too...

"We are Shinobi."

"What does that mean?", Tonks asked having turned her whole body towards him, fidgeting under his gaze.

"It means we are warriors. We are payed for a mission – like this one – and we do what is asked of us. We are mercenaries, to put it bluntly. But we also are proud. Our group consists of a Chuunin – which is … an already experienced fighter – a Jounin – which is an Elite – and four ANBU members."

"So you kill for money?", McGonagall spluttered, not sure if she had understood that correctly. Hoping she had misunderstood.

"Assassination will only be executed by Jounin and ANBU agents.", Fox confirmed. The Order members paled at the thought.

"But our mission is to guard the school and the student body. We won't kill anybody since that was not requested by Mr. Dumbledore.", he put in, trying to avert the attention from one topic to another.

It seemed to work.

"What are your core abilities?", Moody chimed up, his gruff voice penetrating the newly established silence.

Fox thought a moment, not sure how to explain it in the best way.

"Dove is proficient in ...torture and interrogation." He rolled his eyes as the gasps broke loose. "It is her chosen profession to gather information from different resources, including humans. On the other hand we have Slug, who is a Medic, a healer. She is one of the best in the whole of the Elemental Nations, having studied under the Sannin Tsunade. The two of them are our more … defensive Shinobi. Raven and myself are the offensive forces of our team. If there should be any danger to the school we can take it out efficiently. While Raven likes to use a sword he is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat and long range fighting. As for me...I can do whatever you wish me to do.", he said trying not to give away to much information. "They call me a one-man-army."

"Any weaknesses?", Moody dug deeper.

"None that you need to know about."

"How will only the four of you guarding the whole school?"

That question came from McGonagall.

"That shall be a trade secret. Any other things you need to know?"

Nobody said anything, some even shook their heads.

From then on the meeting turned back to other matters related to Order business. Dove and Fox had both vanished back into the shadows of the room while Shikamaru had listened to everything said. Hanabi was thinking of the new information. She didn't know much about T&I, so she couldn't be sure who Dove was and there were many Shinobi good with swords in Konoha, so Raven seemed out of the equation too. But Slug and Fox... Hanabi was pretty sure by now that Slug was Sakura Haruno as she was the only apprentice besides Shizune that Tsunade had thought. And 'one-man-army'... damn. She wished she knew who he was.

An hour later and the meeting came to an end. Dumbledore looked to Molly deciding to speak about the one other theme they had yet to talk about.

"Mr. Nara. Sirius and Molly have agreed to house you here in the Headquarters if you wish to do so. It will help you to be near the Order at every given time. It will also help you to immerge into our culture."

"I agree.", Shikamaru nodded. "I have taken the possibility into count yesterday evening. Fox and I agreed that Hanabi and I should stay here together with one of the ANBU agents while the other will return back to Hogsmeade overnight and return tomorrow morning. Only if that is alright with you, of course."

Dumbledore inclined his head while Sirius just grinned, happy to have a full house. Molly looked from another and heaved a small sigh. She turned to Hanabi and Shikamaru.

"The two of you will have to help with cleaning, I'm afraid. The house is not in its best state but we try..."

"That should be alright."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. She had heard more than enough of Shikamaru's laziness. He would probably hide somewhere and sleep while she had to clean out the house. Oh, joy!

Smiling widely Dumbledore clapped in his hands.

"Alas, it is getting late. I think the meeting has come to an end. I must go back to Hogwarts I'm afraid. Notices will be send out with the date for the next meeting."

With long strides he walked to the door, turning around once more facing Shikamaru.

"Welcome to the Order, my dear friends. And good night."

**Tbc**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait but I seriously had no time at all. I wrote that down since yesterday so if you see anything that worries you just write a review. I'm frick'n tired write now and being sick doesn't help at all so yeah...I will edit the text in the next days and an AN-Edit will follow.**

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I'm always happy if a new rev comes in, so don't hesistate.**

**Oh another thing. I actually cut the chapter short, and I know not much happened but I didn't want you to wait any longer. So the next chapter will be shorter, should be up sooner and will include Hanabi being used as a slave. Muhaha. **

**I hope you liked the chapter. Till next time. Please review.**

**Taka.**


	6. Chapter Five

**You can find the second part of this chapter after a big fat line break. Either you scroll down and continue reading or you start at the beginning. Have fun either way.**

Ginny Weasley wasn't known for obedience. Being the youngest of seven children – six of them boys – she knew how to fight for something and how to never give up. Being a redhead in addition to that just fuelled her fierce temper. But running into some creepy girl in a dimly lit hallway in a gloomy old house after being hunted down by a Doxy let her seem rather _tame_. The girl in question just happened to be Hanabi Hyuuga – not that Ginny knew her name. A very irritated Hanabi. Being dumped here by the Captain and only having Shikamaru to talk to did this to you.

The redhead had to say she was afraid of the girl. The first look gave away her anger, blazing deep inside her white eyes.

White eyes.

The girl was blind. Ginny automatically felt guilty. At first she had wanted to shout at the girl, telling her to look were she went. Like she did with her brothers in case they ran her over. But saying that to a person that couldn't see were she walked was tactless. And stupid to boot. So Ginny was quick to apologise and introduce herself at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see ...I mean I didn't look were I wa - ...my name's Ginny."

She wanted to hit herself on the head for that stupid stuttering but decided that it wouldn't help with the situation on hand. The brunette had a grim expression, a frown marring her face and her eyebrows being scrunched together. It was weird seeing a blind girl staring at her, directly in the eye. Really weird.

"Hanabi Hyuuga, at your service.", she said, bowing to the redhead.

Ginny was stunned at the bow and the politeness of it. She tried to return it but hers looked and felt way less gracious. Her red hair fell into her face so she had to pull it back with her hands while staring at the brunette in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Fuck. She sounded like Ron.

Hanabi clenched her jaw, already annoyed with the whole situation. She didn't want to be here and now some weird curious girl blocked the path to her room. Looking her over she noticed the deep brown eyes, like Kiba's, just without the feral look to it. The red hair remembered her of the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. The girl was related to the three adults she had met in the kitchen. Probably her parents and brother. The girl was shorter than her but seemed around the same age. Hanabi saw her curiosity and confusion. Knew exactly what the girl wanted but wasn't about to give her any of that.

"None of your business.", she snapped, not wanting to unnecessarily give anything away.

"B-but," Ginny managed to get out before Hanabi slid along the wall beside her, effectively passing her with that movement. The brunette ignored the following stuttering and continued walking down the hallway to her designated room. All she wanted was rest.

Shikamaru Nara was a notorious lazy person. Most things were just too _troublesome_ for him. Like watching a bunch of weird wizards roam the kitchen and the house while the young Hyuuga had run off to her room. How much Shikamaru wanted to follow her. But he had to stay here, gather even more information to report to his Captain the following morning.

He was still sitting at the same table just listening to the ongoing conversion. Or he was trying to. The woman – Molly – was talking to her husband -Arthur – about the upcoming meal, some strange singing witch she liked to listen to and how much the books for school were going to cost this year. It was boring talk, mostly what he would hear once he was sitting in his living room at home, between his mother and aunt. It was the same kind of conversation as this one.

"Oh, Mr. Nara!"

Startled by the voice he looked up. Molly was standing on the other side of the table, her wand in hand. She directed her friendly smile at him, gesturing with a hand to the stove.

"You must be hungry after all that travelling. Dinner will be in an hour I'm afraid but I can cook something up for you if you want."

Thinking about food he noticed just how hungry he was. "That would be nice, Mrs. Weasley."

"It is a pleasure, dear.", she said and turned around to prepare a meal for him. But once the attention had been turned on him it stuck there. The man – Arthur – moved to sit beside him. He was obviously very interested in Shikamaru and the other Shinobi. Just the way his eyes sparkled with curiosity every time he had looked at any of them stated this.

"Mr. Nara! I know Dumbledore has already introduced me, but let me do it once more. I'm Arthur Weasley. Molly is my wife and you have already met my son Bill. While you stay here you will meet some of my other children as well."

So more than just three redheads then.

"Be aware that Fred and George – they're twins – are pranksters by heart. They might try something, not caring if we tell them otherwise."

"I know how to deal with pranksters.", he cut the man off. Arthur looked stunned for a moment before he lost a bit of his facial colour. "No, worries, Mr Weasley. They won't be harmed."

Arthur sighed, looking better after that. The idea of having his children killed because of a prank didn't sit too well with him.

"Who else will I meet?"

"Oh. Sorry. Yes.", he fumbled with his words, ripped from his previous thoughts. "My youngest son Ron and my only daughter, Ginny. She should be about Ms. Hyuuga's age. Fourteen."

"I hope they will understand each other. They could be friends.", Molly injected.

The way she had said this nearly made Shikamaru snort. Just nearly. Hanabi being friends with someone seemed impossible. It was wondrous how Fox had gotten to her so easily. He remembered his first meeting with Hinata's sister. The kid was sarcastic, behaved rudely as soon as she left her father's house and the snorting followed her everywhere. Not to forget her pride. Even though she never behaved much like a Hyuuga most of the time you could see what family she came from as soon as you insulted her, her skills or family. It was watching a female version of Neji walk around. He had never reacted either as long as you left his pride alone. Only that Neji would never snap at you, should you ask about his eyes. Unlike Hanabi. The way she had treated the Order Members had Shikamaru left wondering how long it would take for her to actually attack someone physically. Her pride ruled her ways and he didn't like what that would mean. Would students be in danger? He didn't mind if it was people from the Ministry or anyone else, he really didn't care at all. But she was here to learn about diplomacy. And snapping at someone who didn't know any better was not called diplomacy. He would have to talk with her and Fox about this later on. Her thickheadedness and rashness could ruin the best of his plans. He definitely didn't want that.

"Hanabi is a complicated person. She wasn't around people her age most of the time.", Shikamaru said, trying to get the Weasley matriarch understand. "You shouldn't hope for too much."

"Children should always smile. All she did was frowning!", Molly sighed. The girl was so young, so how could she be so sarcastic and negative all the time.

"Our world is different than yours, Mrs. Weasley.", Shikamaru told her, guessing her thoughts. "Depression is never far from a Shinobi. Death and desperation are everywhere. Many children are orphans, but those that have parents are being prepared for a hard life by them. Nobody's life is easy.. One way ore the other."

Arthur frowned, obviously not fully believing in his words.

"You're saying there is war between your countries?"

"There was war.", Shikamaru agreed. "It just ended not even a year ago. Many of us lost friends and family." He sighed, ready to take out a cigarette but hesitating to do so. "Though...This was probably the first and last war that was not between the Nations. This time we all stood side by side fighting together with former enemies. A huge aim can unite people. A goal that is above personal aims can overcome disparities."

"You say that as if there were lots of conflicts before.", a voice came from the entrance of the kitchen. It turned out to be Sirius Black who chose to sit opposite Shikamaru at the table.

"It would be a lie if I said that our countries history had been peaceful all along." He finally complied his urges and took out one of his cigarettes, lighting it with Asuma's old lighter. "The First War helped establishing the Villages. The Second War destroyed countries and forged a path of hate. The Third was a result of that. Many great Shinobi got their monikers during this time. 'Sharingan no Kakashi', 'Yellow Flash of Konoha' are some of those."

"What a history.", Arthur breathed, overwhelmed by this information. "Three wars."

"We didn't have less than that. If you look back there was the Goblin Rebellion which could've counted as a war. And all those bloody disputes between warlocks...", Sirius put in. He didn't want Arthur to forget how many bloodbaths had happened since the beginning of the magical society.

"Not three. Four.", Shikamaru corrected. "The Four Shinobi World Wars. Beside those we have minor fights between Clans, and a few battles between countries. These four though...they cost thousands their lives. Each of them. And all of that happened in less than two centuries.", he added, wanting to satisfy Arthur's curiosity. And Sirius'. "Whereas all of your wars have been stretched over many many centuries, millennia even. Our short history is paved with blood."

The wizard seemed to come to the same conclusion as all of them blanched thinking of the life the Shinobi would have to lead with this historical background.

"And the Fourth just ended?"

"Just months ago actually. The Villages are still repairing the damages they have suffered."

"And to pay for that you take missions, correct? That's why your leader was so willing to send you here, even though the last time you came didn't have a satisfying end to it.", Sirius concluded, but Shikamaru shook his head in denial.

"Missions out of our own countries enable us to build relationships that might benefit us later. We're not doing it for money only, Mr. Black.", he corrected him but not giving away too much at the same time. They didn't need to know how much information would be send home in order to apply this worlds knowledge to the Elemental Nations.

"So..there are six of you here in the country, right?", Bill asked, having just returned from somewhere inside the house. "And three of you will stay the night."

Shikamaru incline his head. "That is correct. As far as I know of Dove was the ANBU chosen to stay here. Mostly to have an eye on Hanabi as she is quite...temperamental."

"Those ANBU guys...who or what exactly are they?", Sirius questioned, leaning on the table. While a frown had marred his face during most of the previous meeting it seemed as if the presence of the Shinobi and his resulting curiosity lead him to smile and wash the worries away.

Shikamaru looked at him, ready to answer, when a voice interrupted him.

"We are basically the Assassination Squad of our village. Answering only to Lady Hokage we are assigned missions of highest priority.", Dove stated, a hand on her old teammate's shoulder. Her nails were digging deep into his shoulder, showing her ire. Not that the wizards would notice that as Shikamaru didn't present his pain to the world around him. He knew why Dove reacted the way she did. If his competence was questioned many times in just a few days he would be angered as well. They were facing a war and instead of preparing they were trying to break behind the walls that surrounded the mystery of the ANBU, the mystery of being a Shinobi. He didn't like any of that either but he was sure that he could handle that better than others. That was also the reason that Shikamaru was glad that Fox had chosen him as the mediator and nobody else. Imaging Inuzuka Kiba ripping their heads off he mentally grimaced, waiting for Dove to break into a full out rant.

She didn't.

"You should take your leave for the night, Nara. It was a long day.", she half ordered, vanishing back into the shadows without a sound to accompany her.

Shikamaru sighed, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette a last time before he pressed its tip against the saucer in front of him.

Molly hustled over to his side of the table standing beside him.

"I forgot how much all of this must have stressed you out. I'm sorry. If you are hungry I will bring the food upstairs?" She looked at him, the way her eyes darted over his lean frame and taking in all visible scars made him scowl a bit. Because she reminded him of his mother. Because she reminded him of the time before the war when his mother had looked at his father like that every time he came home, his skin showing a new welt, cut or burn. The questions clearly showing in her eyes he shook his head, getting up.

"No need to do that, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not hungry anyway."

He turned around heading for the stairs.

"Good night."

Fox felt the wind brush against his cheeks, the sun warm his skin, heard the playful laughter of his friends in his ears.

Then he woke up.

Sasuke was sitting in front of him, the mask on the table beside him, a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked tired but grim at the same time. The same look he wore during the last weeks of the war, when hope wasn't yet ready to bloom again.

"Where's Sakura?", he asked with a hoarse voice, coughing a bit afterwards.

Sasuke nodded towards another bed where a pink tuft of hair was resting in between heaps and heaps of blankets.

"She exhausted herself making those ointments and pills. Having to care for you afterwards didn't help a bit with that, idiot."

Naruto slid his hand under the mask, lifting it from his face, an invisible weight lifting itself from his shoulders. He sighed wearily, smiling to ease the tension.

"I should have asked how far London was beforehand. Following a moving target and later coming back without having one of those seals to aim for...I really should have put them on you while I was doing …" He looked to Sakura, making sure she was fast asleep but not trusting his senses too much at the moment.

"Dove's.", he finished.

Sasuke just hn'ed his displeasure with the situation obvious. He took a sip of his drink, then he passed the mug to Naruto.

"What's the news?", he asked.

"Nothing much.", the blond answered, dragging a hand through his hair, ruffling it up a bit with his action. "We gave away a bit information about ourselves, not nearly enough to upstage us or work behind our backs but enough that they can finally have a bit of trust in us."

"Finally. We didn't come here to have fun."

Naruto grinned. "Don't be so stiff." Taking a sip he continued. "We've heard a great deal about their politics and the status of their ministry for magic. This whole community is rotten as Konoha was during Danzo's regime. Too much is still laying in the shadows, no clear answers are available if you're asking for them. I don't like it. Neither does Shikamaru. From what we heard we also gathered that there are Ex-Deatheaters working for the ministry. Positions to be reckoned with as well."

Sasuke snorted. "What do you intend to do?"

The blond shook his head. "Nothing as of yet. Shika is working on it but he isn't too sure how to proceed. We'll probably have to contact baa-chan before we can act anyway."

Putting the empty cup on the table he looked over to Sakura once more.

"You still got time preparing the rest of the grounds and the castle, don't hurry too much."

"The devil is in the detail though, Naruto. You should know that. All we did the last days was making sure that enough of your seals were plastered over all the walls in the castle. That's not too much work. It's just nerve wreckingly boring."

Sasuke leaned back in the chair he occupied, brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"You know what, dobe?"

"Mh?", Naruto hummed, looking back up at his old teammate who had pushed his knees to his chest in order to position his elbows on top of them.

"I don't think that this mission will end without us having killed anyone. I don't know why, but I got this feeling we will have even more blood on our hands afterwards.", he said, his voice loud in the silent room.

Naruto nodded, having had the same feeling since he had entered Grimmauld Place.

"It's the times they live in, I believe. The calm before the storm before chaos breaks loose. Before the bloodbaths begin once more.", he murmured, eyes closed. "If it comes to this I will have to decide if we abandon this mission."

Seeing Sasuke eyes zero in on him he continued.

"This isn't about our pride as Shinobi, Sasuke. It is about your safety and Sakura's and Shika's, Hanabi's and Ino's. I don't care what will happen to me but I cannot and will not risk my teams health and safety or even my countries future for a war that is not ours.

"Dumbledore paid for protecting the student body. Protecting the school. I will not order you or anyone else to do something that has nothin' to do with this. I know where your heart would lead you to, where our instincts as Shinobi would take us..but this battle front...", he sighed a sad smile crawling over his face. "I'm not loosing any of you under this circumstances. If I see a rising threat I will send you home."

He noticed Sakura stirring in her bed, her breathing hitching a bit and slowing once more.

"You're my family, Sasuke. My brother in everything but blood. Please understand my reasoning."

The Uchiha grit his teeth, knowing exactly where his friend came from.

"I do understand you, no worries.", he breathed. "But on the other hand I want to fight. That's what we were born to do, Naruto. Our Shinobi pride, our – as Neji would have put it – destiny. The night the war ended you swore a time of peace would come. But you also accepted that battles would always be present. Because that is who we are. Who we chose to be. Don't deny it, dobe."

"I don't deny it, Sasuke!", Naruto growled. "But I cannot let you storm into a war you have no connections to!"

"We were paid to defend the school!"

"Defend, Sasuke! Not erase every enemy from the screen!"

"But that's the only possibility to protect them!"

"It is not, and you know that!"

"Maybe it is not, I give you that. But seeing how corrupt the ministry is, how rotten this society is, how long do you think just standing guard will be enough? How long until the walls crumble under their spells, how long until the school starts to fall from within? You are no stranger to these concepts, so why can't you see what I can?", Sasuke sneered, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Naruto clenched his jaw keeping himself from yelling.

"Because, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Uchiha, you always look at everything from a pessimists point of view. Because you don't think that people can change before it is too late. That they will never notice before they've already destroyed everything!"

"And I'm right with that! You only see what you want to see Naruto! You're blind to the darkness within! Do you really believe they are able to change? Show them how their society is build and all they will do is turn their eyes from it. Because they are just like every normal person. They think it is not their own fault so how do you think a change would happen? It won't! Never. Ever. Understand that, you knucklehead!", Sasuke whispered furiously, trying not to wake Sakura from her slumber.

"Both of you have valid points."

They had failed to notice how long she had been awake, how long she had listened in on their hushed conversation. She slid from her mattress and positioned herself on top of the table, right in between the two guys. Her hair looked wilder then usual but you could account that to her just recently waking up.

Suddenly she started sniggering. That caught both of them off guard.

"You know", she said "that reminds me so much of the time when we had just gotten on the team. Both of you were always fighting without giving in."

Her smile eased the tension even only by a bit.

"I'm sorry that we woke you." Naruto scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion he hadn't done in quite a while. Sasuke exhaled a deep breath, letting his arms fall to his side. "Sorry."

"It's quite fine.", she conceded. "I had wondered how long it would take the two of you to actually start a fight. If only verbal. Seems Shikamaru won the bet."

Her eyes narrowed.

"But I can see why you did that. This world is rotten. No point denying that."

"We should stop talking about that until Shika comes up with a plan. Otherwise we're gonna start to hack off each others head.", Naruto grinned happy how the tension had diffused itself.

"Seems like it.", Sasuke agreed.

* * *

**Newly inserted PART TWO of CHAPTER FIVE. [19th of Feb; 2013]**

**R&R**

* * *

"What's happening now anyway, Naruto?", Sakura asked, catching up with the previous conversation.

"No idea.", he stated. Sighing he leaned his back against the wall. "We got a corrupt society, some Ex-Deatheaters in high positions and no plan to work with."

"Yet."

"Yet.", he agreed.

"So", she said, "are you going to send word to the Hokage about that? She might have an idea. And new orders."

Sasuke looked from Sakura to Naruto and back. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between the both of them as the blond suddenly nodded, obviously knowing what his female teammate had said in between the lines.

"Should get doing that now, ain't I?", Naruto smiled, the image of a fuming Tsunade filling his vision and he shuddered. He didn't like Sakura's idea one bit, but he knew why she wanted him to ask for new orders and the possibility of free reign over here in England and the school. Sasuke had a few points when he had argued that more blood would be on their hands but Naruto didn't want to send the troops in. Even though...

Another land destroyed by war wasn't what he wanted either. He had lost enough friends to know how the grief felt, how deep the sadness went. He didn't want anyone else to feel the same. But he also didn't want more of his friends, his soldiers dying just because of a wizards quarrel.

This was one of the reasons he hated being in a leading and commandeering position. Choices needed to be made but sometimes it was just … hard, difficult, heartbreaking.

Who wanted to give away the lives of their friends? Nobody for sure.

Who wanted to see a world end up in despair because they failed to interfere? Not Naruto.

So he just shook his head and grabbed a small sheet of paper off the table.

"I'll just write her a 'lil note. Everything else can be cleared through summons.", he muttered, ignoring the strange looks he got from Sasuke and the little smile that adorned Sakura's face.

"What is he talking about?", Sasuke whispered.

The pinkette bit her lower lip. "Asking for new orders."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's considering joining in. The coming war I mean.", she mumbled, whereas everybody else would be shrinking under his piercing gaze.

"He yelled at me when I suggested the idea.", Sasuke growled, not understanding how Sakura could get Naruto to do it without saying much.

"Well," she started, not smiling any more, but with a glare herself," you and Naruto might synchronize during fights and battles, being unbeaten...but you've never and will never understand what he went through when you left, when you stood on the opposing side during the war. I do. He didn't talk to Kakashi about that and didn't want to bother Iruka, so he came to me. Not all the time, mind you. But I can look at him and see who he his, behind that … smile of his. Don't think he can't do the same with me, Sasuke. Naruto and I synchronize on levels you lack knowledge of. So don't try to reason with him. Because you can't."

That left the Uchiha speechless. He had known that his betrayal and later reunion had ruined the teams dynamics but he had never felt it quite as much as now. Instead of starting an argument with his female companion he watched his blond fellow scribble something in his unreadable scrawl and summon one of his toads to pass the note on to the Hokage herself. He didn't see the need to code the message as he sealed it away with blood. The only people to have at least some sort of blood relation to him where Tsunade, Karin and Mei, even though all three went around several corners just to connect him to them. And to get some blood off them you would have to go through several armies.

The little toad that had appeared in a puff of smoke was none that Sasuke had seen before. It had a red tint to its skin and a yellow scarf wrapped around its throat.

"Sure thing, Naruto.", it said when the blond handed him the note and told it who to deliver it to.

"Be safe.", the Captain whispered when it disappeared again.

"When are you leaving again?", Sakura asked as soon as he had finished his business.

Naruto rested his arms behind his head, an ingrained motion since his childhood. One leg loosely hanging over the side of the bed while the other knee was drawn to his chest.

"How late is it?"

"An hour till midday.", noticing his incredulous look she continued. "You were out like a light as soon as you stepped over the threshold. Shouldn't push yourself that much." She finished her sentence with a smile that he just _knew_ said that she would punch his nose into his brain should he try a stunt like this again without an emergency behind it. Somehow he could already see this happening. Then the rest caught up to him and he nearly bolted from the bed.

"I should already preparing for everything. Dove is waiting for me to return, she's probably not been sleeping at all." He held some of his hair in a tight fist, trying to concentrate on what he would need to do in the short amount of time that was left until he had to go back to London.

"What do you need to do?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke who was leaning towards him, listening for every incoming information. Sakura didn't fare any better as she sat on the table's edge, not being able to slide towards him any more without falling off.

"Mark you with the seal. That would make it easier for me to establish a route from here to there." He grit his teeth and pursed his lips, his thoughts still wandering.

"Have you tested it already or is still a prototype?", Sakura questioned, fascinated by his re-modelled Hiraishin. It was still the same space-time travel his father had worked out, but as much as she had gathered he was able to travel way further with it. Of course he could plant it all over the place like they did in the castle but instead of only being able to plant it by using paper – like the Yondaime did – he could draw it directly onto people, making it a permanent thing. Which was an improvement as well.

Minato Namikaze was called the Yellow Flash for this seal and his ability to use it in battle.

Naruto Uzumaki didn't have a name like that for his skills with sealing or his method of travelling, even though he could cover more space in the same amount of time as his father.

Sure he was proud of the things he could do and what he had done to his father's trademark technique. But he didn't want people to just recognise him for that. It belonged to his dad. The person that gave his life to save his son, his village. And now Naruto used it to protect the people he loved. He was sure that one day he would give his life to safe...them. Maybe a family he had build by then. The people that looked up to him. Even if they didn't..what did he care? He would always safe them. His personal flaw...

"I tested it on my way to London an-"

"Wait! I thought you only applied one on Dove up till now. I saw you leaving together with her, though.", Sakura broke into his sentence, not even letting him completing it.

"Oh.", he sighed, having forgotten to mention _that_ part of his deal with Hinata. "I got a slightly less complete version of it on Hanabi. Well not her, really, more like her clothes."

"Why?", Sasuke grunted.

Naruto let a small smile flutter across his face. "Promised to protect her, didn't I."

"Hinata asked you.", both his teammates said at the same time, understanding crossing their features.

"Yep." He bit the inside of his cheek. "So uhm..it's not the same version I planted on Dove but Hanabi's clothes are not a living thing either..so uhm.."

"And how exactly did you find your way back here?" Sakura again.

"Me creating that portal to this world created a..how do I say this...a mark, a scar in the tissue of...uh...the world. It's easy for me to trace back to it, even though I had no activated seal near it. Bit of Nature Chakra. You get the deal?", he asked, seeing if they could follow him.

Sakura nodded while Sasuke just looked at him before speaking up.

"That's why you were so exhausted."

"Yep. The tracking isn't hard but following the route back to it is. Like...well I don't have a comparison, really.", he trailed off.

Sakura had to chuckle softly when he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Sasuke barely smirked. Seemed just like old times. Times when everything was easy and straightforward. When they were still innocent souls.

"You make yourself sound smarter than you actually are.", she smirked, knowing it would tick him off. A mock-annoyed 'Hey!' told her that she was right. He wasn't dumb, far from it actually. You just had to capture his attention hard enough and maybe you would see a spark of true ingeniousness in his eyes. Fuinjutsu had done that. Elemental Chakra Manipulation had done that.

"Anyway.", he ripped her from her musing. "I'll place those seals on you and then I should get going. Don't want to leave Dove alone with the wizards."

He moved to stand but Sasuke interrupted him. "You know, dobe, there's this rumour about Dove and how she penetrated the 'thick shell' of our dear ANBU Captain-Commander."

The smirk that was on the Uchiha's face did nothing to stop him from furrowing his brows.

"Who spread that?"

"Dunno. Could be Anko."

"Geez.", Naruto breathed. That could only come from Anko. A relationship with Ino? Really?

"So is it true?", Sakura asked, curious to hear about his possible relationships.

He shook his head. "Nah. Not really."

Sasuke frowned. "Not really? What's that supposed to mean?"

The blond rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...you know..."

"You're fuck-buddies?" Sakura's incredulous voice made him wince. Her mouth stood open as her hands fell to her sides.

"No! Where did that come from?", he cried. Did she start reading Icha Icha now?

"Stop lying, dobe.", Sasuke's voice cut in.

"I'm not lying! I mean, I might have slept with her this one time, but -"

"So you are fuck-buddies!"

"No!"

He didn't want to talk about that. It was only one time and nothing he would repeat during this mission. Or so he thought. His mind belonged to an adult Black Op's agent but at the same time he was stuck in an eighteen-year-old male body. He knew he had his needs and he knew the others did too. But Naruto didn't want to spoil the mission with being a horny teenager. He was professional. Breaking the dynamics of his team wasn't part of his plan for the future.

"Listen, Naruto." His gaze snapped to Sakura when she spoke up. "It doesn't matter if the rumour is true or not. It doesn't even matter with who you are. If you're happy, so am I. So are we.", she said, slinging an arm over Sasuke's shoulders as if to prove her point.

"You're our teammate, our brother. We trust you to do the right thing.", the Uchiha added.

Naruto didn't say anything in response to this. Instead he smiled at them. He was lucky to have them. As a team, as family.

"Thanks for your trust."

"You've never betrayed it, so why wouldn't we give it to you?", Sakura smiled.

His smile got a bit wider before an evil tint appeared in it.

"Off with the clothes then!", Naruto ordered.

"What?"

"I told you to undress."

"Why would I undress, you idiot!"

"Perv!"

He slowly shook his head. "Geez, people. I just want to add the seal. No need to sweat."

They exhaled, a furious expression in Sakura's face. Both followed his orders, shedding the unnecessary material and standing with straight backs in front of him. They didn't say anything when he brushed their own blood onto their skin or when the seal burned into the ANBU tattoos. They didn't twitch when he applied his own chakra, letting it circulate through the array.

But both did sigh when he was finished.

"You're sure it works?", both asked at the same time.

"I will tell you if I burned Dove to crisp upon arrival.", the blond joked, a smile tugging at Sakura's lips. Sasuke snorted, a hand gliding through his hair.

"I'll be going now. Don't expect me to be back before ten tonight, though.", Naruto informed them before a wave of chakra enveloped him and whisked him away with a slight golden flare filling the room.

"No matter how many times I see this, it always fascinates me.", Sakura told Sasuke before she grabbed one of her books and started reading.

Dove was bored out of her mind. She didn't have anything to do other than watching the Weasley's – and this other girl that had arrived early this morning – clean the different rooms of the house. While the girls worked quietly and only chatted from time to time the boys were annoyingly loud. Dove tried to concentrate on the book she had sitting in her lap. She had found it in the Black library and while its outside looked like someone had spilled a jar of blood over it, its inside was less creepy. At least for her. It told her of the ways to easily dispose of enemies...Dark magic. With torturing in her job description she thought the things fascinating, not sick. Sure..letting the person wear his skin inside out was...strange but she didn't mind. She had skinned enemies alive just to get some information from them. Dove certainly was no stranger to blood and gore. Not since her early teenage years.

Startled by a girlish shriek she glanced at Ginny but was surprised that it wasn't her...nor the bushy haired brunette beside her. It was one of the boys – Ron. He stood in the middle of the room, pale beyond comparison and pointed at one of the bookshelves.

"Sp-sp-sp", he sputtered. Dove didn't know what he was so afraid of but couldn't believe that it was something dangerous that hid itself behind a book. But with wizards you could never be too sure, so she craned her neck a bit and watched the scenario unfold, ready to intervene at any given time.

"Spider!", he solved the mystery. She had to smile behind her mask. Afraid of spiders? That showed her once more that these people were no Shinobi. Imagining Shino shrieking because of an insect made her snicker. Softly enough that they didn't hear her. Not that they knew that she was there anyway. They were ignorant of their surroundings.

She closed her book, setting it beside her and swiftly leaving the room with a Shunshin. She silently moved through the house, never disturbing the paintings or anything else. Well, nearly.

"You are bored."

"Out of my mind.", she answered, turning to Shikamaru, who had propped himself against one of the door frames. He smirked at her, knowing how she felt.

"Where's Hanabi?"

He shrugged, not knowing himself. "I thought she was with you and the kids."

Dove put a hand on her hip, ridiculously looking just like his mother.

"You would make a horrible father, you lazy idiot.", she chided him, but there was this amused tone to her voice that let him know she didn't mean it.

"And with that mouth of yours you won't ever find someone to be a father to your children.", he joked back but sobered up just a moment later. "Now, where is she?"

Shikamaru joined her search for the young Hyuuga. Who, in fact, turned out to be sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the far wall. Both of them slid onto the bench beside her, not even ripping her from her day dream. Or whatever it was. Shikamaru wasn't really concerned. She was fourteen, second in line to be head of a major clan and she had seen her fair share of bloodshed for her age. All in all, though, she was just a girl. He knew how Ino and Sakura had been at that time, joking and talking about boys left and right. Spacing off was nothing to worry about in general. At least not in times of peace.

"What's on your mind?" Dove spoke.

The girl didn't seem startled at all. Instead she just leaned on the table, putting her chin on her knuckles.

"Nothing much. I'm bored.", she answered slowly as if she had to think about how not to use swear words.

"I got something to do for you, if that's the case.", came a voice from behind them. When they turned around they found Fox standing a foot away from them. His arms were crossed over his chest, a single strand of blond hair hanging loosely over his mask.

Hanabi frowned at this, already filing the information away while Shikamaru helped himself to a cigarette. Dove got up, pushing it under his hood again, smiling as she did so.

"Careful, Captain. Don't want to be found out, do you?", she teased, sitting down again.

He neither answered nor moved. Instead he chose to study their appearances, taking in the tired eyes of Shikamaru and the bored expression Hanabi carried around.

"I can't order you around, Hanabi, but I'd like you to participate in the cleaning of this house. It will help you with forming bonds and connecting to their culture."

The girl probably wanted to sputter but kept that to herself. She opted to glare at him though.

"If my sister hadn't told you to look after me you wouldn't hesitate, would you?"

"He always looks after everyone, no matter what he is told.", Shikamaru corrected her, dragging on his smoke. The smell of burned tobacco soon swirled through the whole room and Dove found herself waving another cloud of smoke away from her face.

"Are you even allowed to smoke in here?"

"You're so troublesome."

Dove got up and stood beside the door, motioning Fox to follow her.

"See you later, Nara.", she nearly snarled at him, but he just smirked while closing his eyes.

"Sure."

Hanabi moved to rip the cigarette from his mouth. Shikamaru leaned back, avoiding the swipe.

"Troublesome women.", he commented, watching her frown. "Go follow your orders, kid."

Red hot anger coursed through her as she stood up, stomping her way upstairs.

Ronald Weasley could easily describe his life as chaotic. With five older brothers – all of them cool in their own way – and a hot-headed younger sister, every day presented surprises. Add to that a famous best mate and a girl that knew too much for her own good...well. Throughout the last four years of his schooling he had thought he had seen pretty much everything. From giant raging spiders, over flying cars, angry dragons and a three-headed dog up till a pet rat that turned out to be a criminal.

But when a red-faced, blind girl stomped into the room in the middle of a cleaning session, - a girl he had never seen before, mind you – mumbling incoherent sentences, staring at each one of them – no idea how she did that – before hastily turning around stomping out again, he thought the strange situations he had found himself in had been added to.

Ron looked after her as she turned the corner, not believing what had just happened.

"Wh-what?"

Nobody seemed to know an answer to this as all of them joined in on his staring. None of them said a word, so the room was filled with a stunning silence. At least until Ginny sighed from her corner, continuing to scrub the dust of a cabinet.

"She's in the same mood as yesterday.", his sister said, oblivious to their stares.

"Blimey!" Ron started. "Who is she?"

Ginny gazed at him from under her red locks. "Her name is Hanabi. Met her yesterday in the hallway. Mum said she's staying here with another guy because Dumbledore wants them to. Order business."

"Where's the bloke then?" Fred asked, collecting some strange things from a shelf and putting them in his pocket.

"If he's not here?" George added, inspecting some fluffy _things_ in the corner of the room.

Ron looked at Hermione, hoping for her to make some sense of the situation. She was as lost as he was, rubbing a doorknob and ridding it of it's dirty taint, her eyebrows scrunched together. He rolled his eyes. She was already figuring out what their appearance could mean.

"Haven't seen him yet. But they're going to eat with us, so I guess you'd see him then.", Ginny huffed, pushing her bodyweight onto a fleck of dirt that didn't want to vanish. "I hate the muggle way of cleaning."

Hermione huffed, having grown up like this. "Just focus."

"Good that I got some help for you."

They looked to the door, seeing the strange girl again. This time, though, she had a boy around Fred and George's age standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"She's a bit shy, excuse her running away earlier.", he added, nodding at each one of them in a way of greeting. Naturally, everyone noticed the sarcasm in his words. Even Ron. It wasn't that hard, either, since Hanabi stood in the middle of the room, fuming.

"Sure!"

Fred and George both bowed down in greeting, slinging an arm over each others shoulders.

"We will look after the little lady, that's for sure." George grinned, winking at Hanabi.

"And make sure that nothing in here will harm her." Fred smiled, gesturing to the moulding carpet.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, retreating from the room.

"Be careful that she doesn't eat you."

"So?", Hermione asked as soon as he had left the room. "My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. What's yours?"

Hanabi scoffed, glaring at the wall. "I'm not sure why that's your business, but...Hanabi Hyuuga."

She slightly bowed her head with that sentence, not wanting to let them out of her sight. Her fists were still clenched at her sides. After she had stormed back into the hallway she had caught side of Fox' mask at the entrance to their room, a gloved hand shushing her back where she came from. Not a heartbeat later Shikamaru was standing in front of her, levelling his stern gaze at her.

Hanabi knew that she was their responsibility, but just giving all of her freedom into their hands seemed plain wrong. She didn't complain, since she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Hanabi, huh. Where are you coming from?"

She had no idea how to differ between one twin and the other, and she definitely didn't like the mischievous smirk that played at the corners of their mouths.

"None of your business.", she snapped, inspecting the dirty rags on the floor that were used for cleaning. Ginny felt the tension rising in the room, so she took it upon herself to ease it.

"Grab of those and just start over there." She pointed to the cabinet she had previously been engaged with. "Thanks for your help."

Ignoring the looks that Fred and George shot her, she stepped to Ginny's side, and started the cleaning process. All in all it was quiet while they worked. The occasional snicker from the twins or groan from Ron cut into the silence but Hermione chided him and he returned with another muffled curse.

"You know what? If this continues for the rest of the holidays I'll be happy to return to school.", he soon started again, breaking their concentration.

"Oh Ronniekins!" One of the twins cried in a sing-song voice. "Never thought you'd say that!"

"Yeah, is our little brother sick?" The other tried to hold his hand against Ron's forehead but the boy slapped it away.

"Shut up, the both of you!", he yelled, his face red with anger.

"Ronald! Don't swear!"

To say Hermione's intervention didn't work was an understatement. Ginny just sighed in desperation as Fred and George started to apparate around the room, annoying Ron even further.

"Fred! George! What have I told you about using your magic around the house?"

Molly's screech from downstairs seemed to stop all motion in the room. One of the twins finally broke free from his stupor and yelled back.

"Sorry Mum!"

"Don't let it happen again!"

"Sure Mum."

He then turned around, his wand in hand, pointing it at Ron.

"Getting Mum to protect you, huh?"

"Don't point your wand at me, you prick!" Ron slapped it away, not bothering to look into his brothers face as he huffed and continued to scrub on of the closet doors he had been working on for hours.

Not one word had left Hanabi as this conversation came and went. She simply watched the interaction between the siblings. She had never been like this with Hinata. The stuck-up rules of the Hyuuga household not tolerating such behaviour. Not even between children.

When she was younger she had wanted to cry, seeing how others her age interacted with each other. But as she grew older she understood the concepts behind this upbringing.

Because this world was cruel. It took your loved ones from you when you didn't watch them, when you couldn't help. The Hyuuga had been Shinobi since minute one. They had lost so many in a short amount of time. Hanabi felt, that with how her father raised her, she was prepared. For the reports and lists that came into the house and onto the breakfast table, telling who had died during the war. She hadn't been allowed to go. Her father didn't want her to. She understood now.

Every bit of his reasoning.

Somehow it made her sad to see those kids. Because they were nothing else but kids, were they? Nothing but immature idiots, standing at the borders to a full out war, but not prepared the least.

Hanabi knew how much it hurt to loose someone. The deep-sitting sadness that welled up every now and then threatening to break through. Threatening to crush you, rip you apart. How much of that would she see here? She certainly hoped, she wouldn't see any of it.

Hanabi shook herself from those thoughts. Looking at them and how they joked with each other didn't help any though. They reminded her of her classmates, before the war. All happy.

Caught back in another train of thought she didn't notice Ginny coming closer to her, leaning in.

"I'm sorry. The way I talked to yesterday. Assuming blindness just because of your eye-colour."

It startled her, to say the least.

"It's fine." Her answer was short clipped, but it didn't seem to matter to the redhead. She smiled at her, one of those friendly, accepting smiles, she had often seen on Konohamaru's face.

"That's good. Wouldn't want to make it uncomfortable for you to stay here." Ginny said. "It must be intimidating to be in a strange country, somewhere you've never been before."

"It's not like I'm fully alone."

"Oh right. That Shikamaru guy. Who is he? A friend of yours?"

Hanabi stared at the rag in her hands, not knowing how to answer that question. Not knowing if she was allowed to, either. So she gave away the basics.

"He was in a class with my sister."

"Oh. And why exactly are you here? Don't want to be nosy, sorry if I am." Ginny excused her curiosity, not wanting to push Hanabi away from her.

"I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say. You'll probably be informed shortly."

"Ah."

Hanabi normally didn't like people who questioned her, but she could see where the girl came from.

_All in all I can be glad it is her asking me and not one of the others. They seem even more annoying._

Any further conversation was stunted as Mr. Weasley came through the door, smiling at them.

"Dinner's ready. Come down, kids."

Fox looked over the information that Shikamaru had given them. Neatly written down, it didn't seem the Nara's work, but it was.

"How's the work in the castle coming along?" Dove questioned from the bed behind him. She had propped herself up against the wall, one arm resting on her knee.

"Good.", he murmured.

"You seem tired."

"That's because I am."

"You should sleep then. I recall Sakura telling you not so long ago not to exhaust yourself too much."

"I slept in. That's more than enough."

"If you say so."

Dove closed the argument, knowing he wouldn't give in. Even though she was right. Alone the fact that he had shown a lock of his hair upon arrival was enough to prove that. She fiddled with her mask, wanting to get rid of it. Shame that he denied her that right.

"Say, are we allowed to just walk in our protection gear during our guard sessions, or do we have to wear the damn cloaks the whole time? I swear I'll be pale like chalk if this continues."

"Ruins your taint, huh.", he joked, moving around to face her, the script still in his hands, his eyes on it, not on her.

"Exactly."

He hummed instead of answering, leafing through the notes.

"I requested updates from the Hokage."

Her eyes snapped to the holes in his mask. "What kind of updates?"

He looked up, tilting his head to the side a bit. "New orders...an allowance to join the wizards in their war."

"Why?", she demanded, her voice not raised.

"Because...we can help."

His voice sounded so thin, so drained in that short moment that she wanted to take her snappish attitude back, saying sorry over and over again. He sounded broken once again, reminded of the past horrors they had seen.

"That's so like you."

She slipped the hood back, showing her tousled hair to the world.

"You always want to help everybody. You're such a big softy, Captain.", she whispered, taking the paper from his hands. "Even if you know that you can't really help."

"We can help. We're strong. We don't hesitate killing.", he announced weakly, letting her guide him to the bed, taking of his cloak and pushing him into the mattress.

"You know what your other problem is? You force yourself too much. Relax a bit.", Dove told him, letting her hand glide over his back.

"Thanks.", he murmured, enjoying the feeling of her easing the stiffness of his muscles. Her massage was famous in ANBU Headquarters. Having a bit of a Medics background herself, she totally knew where to kneed, what points to press to soften everything up. He felt himself melt under her touch, she noticed that too. A smile tugged at her lips when a low moan left him.

"That hurt?", she asked while pushing down with her thumb.

"Holy...", Fox grunted, clenching his jaw. "You a Hyuuga or something?"

She chuckled at the joke, knowing full well what he meant. "Bit knotted around the shoulder blades, Captain."

"Not sitting hunched again, I understand." He turned his head a bit, looking up at the mask staring down at him. "Did you know there's a rumour about us?"

"Yeah. Anko spread it.", Dove answered nonchalantly, not seeing the big deal.

"Since when?", he groaned, her forefinger having found another knot near his spine.

She shrugged, pushing further. "I think it was when we came in together and you handed me a coffee. You never did that before, or so I heard."

"Glad she never saw me buying Kurenai lunch then. Dreading that rumour."

"Oh I'm sure there is one like this flying around. You can never be sure, you know."

Her cheeky answer made him want to groan again but he just clenched his jaw as another wave of painful pleasure rolled through him.

"Heck, Ino. Wanna break my spine?", he moaned, gritting his teeth together.

A low chuckle came from her, while she rubbed the knot away. "Not my fault your back's as bad as it is." She shifted her weight a bit, pressing one of her knees directly under his shoulder blade.

"I could ask Anko to lay it off. If it bothers you."

He muffled a grunt, shaking his head a bit.

"It's fine. Let her talk as much as she want. At least it leaves her in a good mood.", he mumbled.

"And again with pleasing everyone else but yourself.", she scolded. "One day that will get you killed, you know."

"I know."

His nonchalant answer set her on edge. Dragging one of her hands up his back, she gripped his neck, pressing hard enough for him to hiss.

"You shouldn't talk like that."

"But it's true isn't it? You know that just as well as me."

She sighed, letting him go and rolling onto her back right beside him.

"That doesn't mean you have to spread your pessimism."

"Realism."

She snorted. "Whatever." A light punch to his shoulder accompanied her statement. Silence penetrated the room, laying down on them. All she heard were his breath and her heartbeat.

"I'm not scared of dying."

He rolled to his side, studying her face. "What?"

Dove looked at him, a hand combing through his hair.

"When I was younger I always feared death. The possibility of dying during the mission always hanging around the back of my mind. I'm not scared anymore. Sure... " She inhaled, carefully thinking about her next words. "I respect death. And I know that one day I will die, but I don't fear it anymore. After Asuma died..after Dad..I looked at it differently. It's not about me. It's about -"

"The people you leave behind.", Fox completed her sentence, knowing her thoughts, having had them himself many many times.

She stopped her ministrations, turning to look at him. "Why are you putting yourself in danger everytime, then? If you know...how we would feel."

He closed his eyes beneath his mask, pushing himself off the bed and repositioning himself beside her, back to the headboard.

"Because I'm afraid. Seeing my friends die." He had said it so soft, she had to strain her ears hearing it. "I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Dove hugged him. Not one of those bone-crushing hugs but a still rather firm one. She didn't let Fox go for another minute or to, just listening in on his pulse as her head rested at his neck.

"We will always be with you, Captain.", she told him, pushing him back a bit.

He nodded, his arms laying limp at his side.

"I just want to protect you, you know. I mean...as long as I go down first, I know I will have done everything to protect you. Done everything in my power to keep you safe."

Dove took one of his hand in hers, thumb drawing circles across the back of his palm.

"I understand.", she all but whispered, his head sinking to her shoulder. "I feel the same."

He hummed in response, not knowing a verbal answer.

A soft knock resounded from the door.

"Captain?"

Fox sat up straight, his body turned away from Dove and towards the door.

"Come in, Shikamaru."

The Nara first stuck his head in, only visible till his shoulders.

"You guys busy?", he asked while mustering them, his eyes falling on the cloaks thrown to the side.

"Nah, come in."

He closed the door behind him, slowly moving to the bed. With a muffled yawn he let himself fall onto it, face first.

"Tired?", Dove teased him from the side.

"Shut up." The reply was barely audible, but Dove still snickered. Fox crossed his arms in front of his chest, sitting even straighter.

"Hanabi giving you trouble?"

"No."

"What is it, then?"

"All of this is just so troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered, pushing himself off the bed and leaning against the wall instead, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey, Shika."

The brunette raised his head. "Mh?"

Fox awkwardly fingered his gloves. "I've been talking to the others and..I've send word to Tsunade asking for new orders. Asking permission to join in on this war."

Shikamaru raised one eyebrow, narrowing his eyes, and taking a step towards the Captain. Starring at him, he took another step.

"_What_ did you do?"

Fox twiddled with his fingers. "I needed to. I can't just see all of them die because I was too cowardly and -"

A barking laugh interrupted his explanation and his head snapped to his old friend. Dove put her chin on one fist, watching the boys.

Pulling a cigarette from his breast pocket, Shikamaru smirked. "I had asked myself if I had judged you wrong this time. I've been waiting for this decision since days."

"You knew?", Fox asked incredulously. His voice was pitched slightly higher. "How?"

"You are who you are. It's easy to gauge your reaction beforehand.", he explained, taking a first drag and sighing. "We're your friends. We can read you like a book."

"Aw, man." The answer was slightly unbefitting for an ANBU operative, but Fox didn't care. He had made a decision after quite a lot of debating on his side and then it turns out your friends already knew it anyway.

"See it this way, Captain. I started thinking about a battle plan should it come that far. Ways for taking action are already planned out. We're nothing short of fully prepared."

"Mh."

"Sheesh. One would think you're more mature." Dove rolled herself out of bed, moving to pick up her overcoat. Slipping it over her arms she picked the papers off the table and threw them at Fox.

"You can pout later, Captain."

Fox sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He turned to Shikamaru. "Was there another reason you came here? Because it looked like it."

"Sure was. Dinner's ready."

"Already? Feels like lunch was just minutes ago." Dove asked, surprised by the late hour.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You were probably too focused on your paperwork."

"Might just be true. Thanks Shikamaru." She huffed. "I need a break."

Fox stood, moving towards the door. "You coming?"

Both of them followed their Captain to the stairs, where they switched positions, Shikamaru taking the lead. Dove sighed, knowing the procedure. While Hanabi and Shikamaru could join the dinner without any problems, her and Fox needed to wait until the end, watching the happy patchwork family and grab the plates that Molly would set aside for them. They weren't allowed to show themselves to the kids, as they shouldn't know about the guardians yet. And wouldn't it be very suspicious to just sit at the table with their masks and cloaks on, never showing them their faces.

So they stood side by side in the shadows, watching as one redheaded boy joked with another, Sirius joining in and laughing out loud, nearly choking on his drink. Dove could practically see the happiness that swirled through the room, clinging to each and every single one of them. Even though it avoided the Shinobi. She had seen her father act like that. Like nothing bad would or could happen. He knew that that was not the case, but giving off the impression of it made the days before the war easier to live through.

Without having to look at him, Dove knew that Fox relaxed his posture. The tension was bleeding out off his stiff shoulder blades, his breathing coming slower, his gaze softening. He was enjoying the atmosphere. It was such a huge change to home.

No widows broken down, crying about lost husbands.

No children without parents.

No families ripped apart by the war.

In this world, friendship and loyalty and bravery still had a different ring to it. A different meaning.

When they had been in the academy, it had been brave to cheat on a weekly test. It had been considered loyal not to tell the teacher who threw a paperball at him. Friendship had meant changing lunch with somebody, if you didn't like it, or borrowing a pen to a classmate.

Everything was different now.

Bravery was foolish on the battlefield, because it just got you killed faster.

Loyalty meant following the orders, stupid or not.

And friendship. Friendship didn't matter. The guy beside you might have stuck a chewing gum in your hair during the first year of academy. Now he jumped in between you and the enemy, defending you, because you had higher chances of survival anyway.

Dove grimaced under her mask. Reality and dream. Her world and their world. Two sides of the same coin.

This was before. Konoha was after.

She could see why Fox had decided to ask for new orders, could see why he didn't just want to stand back and watch them burn and die. He had seen too many being killed during the Fourth War and she certainly stood behind him in his decision to not let history repeat itself. Not if they could stop it.

And they would stop it. She was sure of it.

Until one Harry Potter was attacked by Dementors.

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I had it all in my head but it didn't want to be written down. That's why I'm stopping were I'm stopping, even though I had wanted to put a bit more in it.**

**At least the plot's moving on.**

**Next chapter we will get to meet Harry. Hopefully I'm not turning him into an OOC. Tell me if I did with the other characters. It's so hard to write the Weasleys. Never thought so.**

**I'll edit and correct the chapter at a given time. At the moment I'm sick and have to stay at home so maybe I'll get something done.**

**Thanks for the nice reviews I got till now.**

**Regards, Taka.**


	7. Chapter Six Point One

Ino Yamanaka had always thought that her life had turned most chaotic the moment that she formally entered ANBU. Of course she had been proven wrong just the moment after. A memory she didn't particularly want to relive or retell. In her opinion that day should always be shrouded in darkness to never see the light of day again. It was quite embarrassing, even Anko had said that much. Naruto still laughed about that occurrence. He had been there that day, not yet the Head of the department but close enough to attend an initiation. He had nearly spilled the story to Sakura once. Ino had been able to drag him away just as he was reaching a critical point. The day after she had forbidden him to ever drink sake again or everyone in ANBU would catch wind of a few side stories his childhood provided. So he just smirked now and then when he remembered. Anko had once told her that he had marked the day in his calendar. And that there were photos. Hopefully not.

She had been proven wrong a second time when she had turned eighteen. Her mothers kitchen clock had barely scrapped past the marking that signaled midnight when the old hag had thrust her out of her bed and planned her wedding. Why she had done that Ino didn't know and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know in the first place. Shikamaru had voiced that maybe her mother just wanted to secure the future of the clan. That was the most plausible reasoning she had heard that day. So Ino had told her mother, that _heck_ they weren't the only ones carrying the name Yamanaka and that she would find a husband once she felt ready for it, not when her mom wanted her to.

After that her life felt settled.

The third time she was proven wrong when the paintings in Grimmauld Place started screeching in the highest pitched voices she had heard in her lifetime, yelling and shouting and crying all over the place and even more of them started shortly after. It was like watching a domino fall on top of another. A chain reaction was taking place and suddenly Ino felt like she was twelve all over again and Sakura was beaten down right in front of her with Naruto and Sasuke lying unconscious in the background, concealed under the huge roots of a tree. Stupified. Without reason. Not back than – because it was a gruesome scene – but now, when she had learned and learned and _learned_ how to act in such a situation, when Captain Fox – moments before drowsily checking his papers – had told her to get her act together and put on her _fucking mask_ and ignore those bloody idiots who had appeared in the corridors.

Ino felt stupid. Like those recruits who had no idea what being ANBU truly meant. Like those kids in the academy who wanted to become Shinobi for the fun of it. Like her mother on her eighteenth birthday.

"Shit."

A thought turned word spurred on her body and she just _moved_. Flitted over to the table, picking up her _uniform_, racing through the house, watching all of them with interest and annoyance at the same time. Now she felt whole once more. Everything felt right again. And Ino noticed how much carrying that mask meant. It gave her the strength that an ordinary Kunoichi didn't have. It gave her the mindset that she desperately needed to survive the day.

It gave her a reason to live through the day.

It scared her.

What would happen once she had to let it go? If she had to live the life of a normal Shinobi, without a mask to hide behind. Without a mask to patch up her broken soul. To hold her together. How had she lived before all of this. How had she not been paralyzed in the face of day and chaos.

Dove felt restless as she skidded to a stop behind Fox, her cloak clinging uncomfortably to her neck, a strand of platinum blond hair tickling the side of her ear.

"You're late" Fox said pulling her near him. It wasn't like he was scolding her though. His voice was near silent, a whisper beneath the loudness of the house. People were rushing by, cloaks swishing, the cracks of apparition and disapparition just outside the front door. The clinking of cups, mugs and plates came from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Dove answered, unsure what else to say. The Captain was the pure image of an ANBU agent at this moment. He stood silent and tall and all traces of his usual character had vanished long ago. One of his hands was positioned on the wall just beside his left leg, probably covering a seal he had placed there after he had arrived down here.

Shikamaru passed by them, gazing at Dove from the corner of his eye. Hanabi followed him oblivious to their presence. She wasn't used to looking out for ANBU, especially not in environment like this one. So neither of them pointed out to her what she had missed. She would learn sooner or later, with or without their influence.

"Stand proud." Fox whispered to her, ripping her from her thoughts. Shikamaru smirked as he left the hallway, Hanabi looking curious as to why he did so.

"It happens to the best of us." The Captain continued, soothing the nagging voice in the back of her mind. Reassurance helped. It gave strength and confidence. It made her body move on its own into a straighter position, made her muscles tense and relax at the same time. It made her heart pulse steadier.

And Dove knew that Fox had slipped into Sage Mode, the Nature Chakra around him reacting to it. Her reacting to it.

It seemed like the world breathed in and out. She had felt this once before, back during the war when he had used himself as a converter for Kurama's Chakra. It was a weird feeling. So powerful and devastating yet so calming and pulsating and _alive_.

As if you were one with everything around you. She could just imagine how it must feel to be an actual Sage; feeling the earth move and breath with every fiber of your being.

Dove smiled under her mask. She felt better than she had the past week. Last nights sleep and now Nature Chakra helped to take her metabolism up a step. 'Feeling like uprooting a tree' some called it. Others described it as 'being alive'.

But Dove knew that Fox didn't do it for her. Not at all.

He tried to dig into the feelings of the house and its occupants, trying to figure out what had happened before the others would answer their questions. It was a form of information gathering she wasn't capable of. Would never be. Her methods were way cruder, but also more informative , more outgoing, more knowledgeable. Sadly it was just as dangerous as Sage Mode if she couldn't control it. He would turn to stone, she would loose her mind. Quite literally.

"Thanks."

"Sure." He leaned back into the wall, nearly melting into the shadows, just like Shikamaru could. "They are settling down."

He took a quick look at her and pointed down the hallway. "You stay here. I'll see what all of this is about. Be mindful of the kids. They are about to peek a quick look from upstairs."

He knew she had already noticed them but a heads-up was always good.

The twins were only about a year younger than Dove, and already adults in their society, but that didn't hinder her to look at them like they were children. An adult wasn't an adult until he couldn't provide for himself. Back home Genin already earned their own money through job salaries so it was logical to see them in a different light than a normal civilian. Here they were adults as soon as they hit the age of seventeen. Never having worked a single day in their lives. It was plain ridiculous in her opinion.

_Bravery is not to live a life but to sustain it._ Lesson number one her father had taught her. It was one of the things that every Shinobi – no every person in the Elemental Nations – had heard at least once, no matter how old or established.

It didn't apply here. Different culture. Different society.

Dove missed her home.

Everything she had learned about people seemed re-defined. Nothing held the same value as it had in Konoha. It was weird. That being said by a Shinobi must mean something. They had been taught how to live in a new and different – mostly hostile – environment, but nothing of this caliber. The idea of a different realm; dimension; world so apart of her own hadn't even crossed her mind until she had been handed the scroll treasuring all possible information. It rearranged her view of the whole world. Strange. Really strange.

Her mind caught up with her body movements when Fox left her side to slip down the corridor. She leaned back, watching the children atop the stairs from her position beside a bad-smelling _thing_ that looked like it was made from somethings leg or arm. The young woman with the pink hair – Tonks, she reminded herself – rushed by, probably in a haste not to arrive late and nearly knocked the thing into her, had it not been for a quick hand catching it. Tonks stopped for a second, looking at it with and incredulous gaze, as if she had expected it to smack into the wall and fall to the ground. Which it probably had, if Dove hadn't intervened. The woman pushed on, walking into the kitchen and closing the door behind her, aware of the watchful eyes on the second floor.

"I wonder what all of this is about." The boy – Ron – said.

The twins arrived.

"Let's find out."

"I'd say."

They had something in their hands, dangling it down until it reached the bottom of the hallway, hanging just above ground level.

"They'll notice if we listen! Professor Moody always does." The bushy haired girl – Hermione – voiced her concern.

"Who cares! This could be important. Didn't you see the two of them?" Ron interrupted her.

"Hanabi and..." He trailed off.

"What's the blokes name anyway?" Twin number one asked.

"Shady shady." Twin number two joked.

Dove grimaced. If only they knew what a good description of Shikamaru they had found . She smiled. Worth telling Fox later on. It was kind of funny now that she thought about it.

"You know..." Number two said.

"Yeah." Number one supplied.

Ron frowned. "What are you two on about?"

"Tonks sure is a lot more graceful these days."

"You're right." Ginny nodded. "Didn't knock over the umbrella stand in days."

They all grimaced, remembering the screaming painting.

.

* * *

.

Nymphadora Tonks found herself weirded out.

If she had to describe herself she'd say she was clumsier than most but hat lotsa heart to make up for it. She was an Auror, and mighty proud of the fact that she'd passed the test at such a young age. Being a metamorphmagus helped surviving the boring days at the office. Having someone like Moody as a trainer was just a bonus.

She was often laughed at because she ran into things, knocked something over, fell flat on her face or tripped over her own two feet. It was nothing new to her.

But lately...

She was sure something as wrong. Not with her per se but with the old Black house in general. It was spooky like a haunted villa, dirty and broken like wreckage. And this damn umbrella stand...

It hadn't been knocked over. The ultimate source of her concerns. It was so strange seeing it standing after was sure it should have fallen down. Tonks had been in a hurry. She had been running late for the meeting after a few mis-happenings at home and walked – stumbled more the like – as fast as she could. She had expected it to happen really. There wasn't a day over at the Headquarters when she didn't run into it.

But that wasn't quite true anymore. Tonks hadn't had to pick it up for days now. The first time was when Fox had held it in position after she tripped on the carpet. She was grateful. Causing a scene in front of the guards and representatives would have been embarrassing. And since that moment it was like the thing was charmed to stay upright. Tonks was pretty sure that _they_ were behind it. She had heard Moody talk about them. Liking to stay in the shadows, hidden from the public operating from there. Again, she was grateful to be spared the repeated joking and laughing from the others. It did get annoying from time to time as she just as much knew that she was clumsy. There was no need for the others to remind her of her embarrassing tendencies.

Looking back to the corner were the umbrella stand was positioned, she had to squint her eyes to see anything in the darkness at all. Just as she was about to turn around a flash of white caught her attention. The other one – what was it? Dove? - raised two fingers in a fleeting greeting, before slipping back into the shadows, out of Tonks perception.

She huffed.

Those guards surely were strange.

What sense made it for them to help her? A foreigner in their eyes.

But they were also plenty nice. She had found herself blush the first time Fox had talked to her, helped her back to her feet by holding her hand. He was a good guy, somewhere behind that mask and cloak of his.

She didn't know much of the others. They were professionals, all right.

Tonks hadn't seen Dove too many times, only during the meetings with the Order, really. Shikamaru and Hanabi were the only ones she knew the names of. The only one's whose faces she had seen, too.

Shikamaru had struck her as lazy at first sight. She had to reevaluate that opinion as soon as he'd spoken. He was clever, had a bright mind. His attitude could only be described as 'neutral'. He didn't talk too much, but when he did it was only the necessary stuff.

Tonks thought they had chosen well for the position of mediator. The guy listened, was attentive, was clever. He thought before he talked. He hadn't blown up at either of them, not matter how unfriendly any of them had been. That was more than she expected, thinking of those people. She hadn't known of them before. Never even heard of them. It was … another strangeness in the world.

Tonks grinned.

And to think that muggles said wizards didn't exist. What would they say once they saw those strangers in their lands? Probably thought they had hallucinations or the like.

Upon entering the kitchen of Grimmauld Place she noticed the tense atmosphere. Most of the others sat rigid, stressed, some pale. Obviously they knew why they had been called. Tonks didn't. Dumbledore had only sent out the invitation but no further explanation of the situation at hand. She had also passed some people on their way out, so she guessed he had already sent some people out with instructions of action.

As soon as she sat down Moody rapped his staff on the hardboard floor, getting everyone to focus their attention on him.

"Arthur, if you would." It was only now that Tonks noticed how ruffled Mr. Weasley looked. His sparse hair was in a disarray and his glasses were sitting crookedly on his nose. His face was a blotchy red, as if he had sprinted several blocks.

"I was in the office when I heard the news. Harry has been attacked by Dementors."

Sirius jumped from his place, angry scowl on his face. "What?"

Moody stared at him with his blue eye wildly spinning until it settled on the last Black. "Potter is fine. He cast a Patronus Charm before they could get to him. But a Muggle was with him at that point in time, so the ministry - idiots that they are - expelled him from Hogwarts. Dumbledore is speaking with them as we talk. Potter _will_ be allowed back to Hogwarts in no time."

"We need to get him! It's obviously to dangerous there." Sirious argued, only held back by one of Remus' hands on his arm. "Dementors! Who was responsible for tonights shift!"

"Dung was." Tonks supplied from her seat next to him.

The whole room exploded into conversations and Moody had a hard time shutting everyone up. Several minutes after the outburst the room had quietet enough for him to speak up once more.

"Arabella Figg has taken Potter back to his relative's house, where he is safe for the time being. Dumbledore wants us to arrange a guard that will bring the boy to the headquarters. We will be going by broom so those that don't excel in flying should stay here. Black, no you can't go. Molly, Arthur, Dumbledore wants you to stay here, too. Any volunteers?"

Several hands shot up in the air. Moody was about to call them out when Nara interrupted him with a cough.

"Do you really think you can just appear on his doorstep this late and take him with you without any problems? Your ministry seems suspicious of him enough as it is and has all eyes and ears trained on him."

"What do you want us to do? Wait?" Sirius barked at him, rage and anger twisting his face.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes. Formulate a plan during the wait. Don't act too rash." He twisted his fingers a bit, interlinking them in the end. "You should also think about an idea to get his relatives away for the destined day. They shouldn't be in the house when you pick him up, they would only draw attention."

"But what if he is attacked while he's there? What if something else happens?"

"Then we shall provide a guard that can protect him." Shikamaru told him and the other wizards. "I'm not sure if you trust us enough yet, so you may choose who will go." The last sentence was directed at Mad-Eye, who nodded in approval. Tonks could already see that the two of them would get along splendidly in the future.

"You mean to say," Snape sneered at the Shinobi, "that we endanger Potter more than necessary by letting him stay were he is. That we endanger _one of us_ by guarding him?"

Nara shrugged, not the least troubled by Severus' words. "How would you do it, _Professor_? Charge in and break him out? I'd be careful with that mindset, Snape. Something like that is too much trouble to be worth."

Moody smirked that creepy smirk of his, gnarled lip twisting the scars on his face. "Mr. Nara here is one of the heads of the Strategic Unit of his home. He would know best how to act. Now, Nara, who would you like to see keeping watch-out?"

Shikamaru interlinked his fingers, thinking about the question. It wasn't an easy choice to make, since he couldn't judge the wizards quite yet. He hadn't seen any of them in action, so their fighting potential was open for discussion. His answer wasn't what they had expected but maybe it was the best he could have offered.

"Tonks." he indicated the young Auror. "She's a shape-shifter, her father's a muggle-born. She is the one that could blend in the easiest."

Tonks was flabbergasted. She hadn't expected to be chosen for the task. She thought he would qualify Remus or Hestia or Emmeline, but not _her._ She was clumsy, she was pretty much unexperienced. But what a chance it was. A chance she would take.

"But," he started anew, "I would advice for Captain Fox to go with her. It would give him the chance to experience first hand how you work. He could set up traps and seals around the whole perimeter to keep everything in check - the way _we_ do it. Also, he might get the chance to see Mr. Potter before he arrives here."

The murmuring around the table started again but this time Moody didn't stop them as he was too far in thoughts himself. The possibilities, oh the _possibilities_! Not only would the Black Ops agent learn from Tonks, she would get the chance to learn from him. Gain experience, watch_ him_ work, see him in action with her own eyes. That was, if he didn't keep to invisibility and shadows as he did here in the Headquarters. Which he probably would, given the nature of those ANBU operatives.

"Those _traps_ wouldn't put Harry in danger, would they?"

Sirius looked downright miserable asking that. Shikamaru shook his head. "No, they will _prevent_ anything dangerous from happening as long as they are triggered. But the Captain had years of experience setting traps, so that shouldn't be a problem."

If only they knew he was talking about those aweful - or awesome, depending on the person asked - childhood pranks around the village. But training, was training, no matter how gained.

"Then I vote for this idea." Sirius smiled, happy now, as Harry's safety was ensured. Most of the wizards around the table agreed with him, with the sole exception of Severus Snape who didn't comment on it or gave any signal as to what he thought about it.

Tonks grinned from ear to ear, knowing that the next days would be awesome.

.

* * *

.

She was wrong. Fox could have told her even before they had departed, but he chose not to. Instead, he had murmured a quiet good-bye to Shikamaru, nodded to Hanabi and fist-bumbed with Dove on his way out. He knew how those things went. They were the most boring days you could spent. Some people relished in reconaissance, but he wasn't one of them. He just wasn't patient enough to wait out days and days and days doing plain nothing, because he couldn't give his position away. Fox would have loved for Shikamaru to send Hanabi, but he couldn't send her alone. That would've ment sending two of them on their way and that wasn't acceptable.

He sighed behind his mask, tired already even though they hadn't spend that much time in hiding yet. Tonks was awefully cheerful for a professional - he had to remind himself that without the mask on he wasn't that different - but he could put up with that. It was a distraction at least. And he finally had a reason to get out of Grimmault Place. The moulding carpet was torture for his sensitive nose. He seriously had to wonder if Kiba - or any Inuzuka for that matter - would loose their sense of smell the moment they entered that place. Probably.

Pushing his mind back to the task at hand, he thought of the biological mechanics of a metamorphmagus. Tonks was one - perfectly displayed by hair ever changing style of hair. He just wondered how that worked exactly. He had watched her change from her peppy usual self into one grumpy old lady just hours prior. It was weird. But it reminded him of the old palor tricks he had used to bring Jiraya to teach him. Hadn't he turned into a girl. And that sure as hell was a physical change as well, not just an illusion. He had never really thought about that again, not after never using after the war again. It was a childish trick, really. He could see why Sakura would beat him up for it, especially for showing how it worked to Konohamaru. The kid was just that, after all, a kid. How stupid the two of them had been back then. Teenager in body, boy in mind, always playing pranks everywhere.

He looked to the right, seeing Tonks staring over his shoulder with scrunched eyebrows. Oh, right, she could make out where exactly he was seated at. Fox hadn't let his little illusion fade into nonexistence. It was still hovering over him making everyone unable to focus on him. The others could, they were Shinobi after all, Moody probably could with that cursed eye of his. Tonks? Never. She didn't know what to look for, never having encountered something like this. It was a peculiar phenomenon, trying to stare at something and it just blurred out of your sight, to not refocus any time soon. It irritated most people, and that made it all the better. If people were irritated they didn't even try to focus anymore. And so the mechanics of his technique worked hand in hand with the human psyche. He loved it.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, pretending not to glance at him from time to time.

Currently, they were sitting in the park, just a little ways down from where Potter lived. Tonks had placed herself with her feet propped on the table in front of her, looking for all the world like some punk wanting to cause trouble. Fox had thought that all wizards dressed weirdly in their own way but Tonks' dresscode was so screaming 'rebellious muggle teenager' that it had cracked his facade for but a moment.

He was leaning against a tree just to her left, letting the flecks of sun and his minimal illusion do their work. Nobody short of knowing him there would notice him. It was a neat technique if he said so himself. His eyes were either on his companion or the little booklet he had brought. It described the mechanics behind apparition and deapparition, a theme he found more than just a bit interesting. He had read it twice before but hadn't taken notes up till now and thought it a great activity while passing time.

Not that he hadn't set all the traps Shikamaru had adviced him too. Not that he didn't have an eye on Potter's house. Of course Fox had dispatched a clone before relaxing. It just felt great to be out of that gloomy house. Even if it would last for only a few minutes - he knew how fast things could turn sour. Another clone of his had dispersed himself only minutes prior, giving Fox and the other one important information regarding the surrounding area. He now had not only a map but also overall profiles of neighbours and the like. He probably wouldn't need any of them but it was always better to be prepared than to be sorry afterwards.

All in all they hadn't been here for a long time. Half an hour to be exact.

For the protocol: It was August the second, roughly eleven in the evening and mosquitos were the least of their troubles. Harry Potter had been attacked about one and a half hours ago on his way home to Number Four Privet Drive with his - as wizards say - muggle cousin. Arabella Figg had taken care of him after the attack and the boy was currently safe inside the house of his relatives. What exactly he was doing - that was anybody's guess.

Sirius had written him a letter just before they had gone out, and now they were here. Waiting. The Captain could probably stand outside the house looking into the window without anyone noticing, but he would rather not leave Tonks here by herself. He had watched her many times coming and going. Not because he had any romantic interest in her - he was on a mission, please - but because she had tripped over her own two feet about five times the first hour. He had never met anyone who was that clumsy, not counting eight-year-old Konohamaru falling over his too-long scarf. He found it weird how she could be in such a executive position in her ministry. That would be like a Jounin always cutting himself with a kunai once he threw it. It was an impossibility. But here she stood - or sat. He had heard Moody talking to Lupin about her recruitment. How she had made a total fool of herself in everything but charmswork and stealth. It made her interesting. She was an enigma. And she was a highly valued member of the Order of the Phoenix - not that they didn't have many non-highly valued members.

He studied her for another moment before returning to his book. If he could get the finer principles behind apparition -

"Look, an owl." Tonks then pointed out, an arm raised to indicate a white speck against the star-stewn night-sky. "Might be Harry's. I heard his was a Snowy Owl."

Fox didn't focus much longer on the owl itself as on the path it took. Some gears in his mind turned suddenly, ideas connecting. "Wizards have their own methods for flying."

Tonks head snapped to his form, now fully visible. She nodded. "Yeah, sure. Brooms and the like."

He gave off an angry huff and calculated a bit in his head. "My seals are only for ground-travel. I'll have to change their structural layout."

The Auror of course didn't understand all of his murmuring but enough that he hadn't taken in the air-travel. "Can I watch?" she asked.

He didn't give any indication to having heard her but sat at the table instead. She put her feet on the ground and slid over to him, watching him unfurl a little paper scroll he had taken out of the folds of his uniform.

"Whatever you do after this," he warned," don't try to copy me. Only sealing masters are able to create or change seals without another masters supervision."

His forefinger brushed over the intricate design, searching for the parts of the seal were he would have to start, all the while pushing his chakra in minuscule quanitites into the dried ink. The seal started glowing ad pulsing like it was a living thing, the small letters and object in it moving to an unknown rythm. Tonks stared at it like hypnotized, never having seen anything like this. But Fox was focused the whole time, staring at a specific part of the layout, waiting for it to erase itself. If that wouldn't work he would have to draw a whole knew seal up, breaking the other apart before he could activate it. That would leave Potter without protecting - he didn't want that.

But he wasn't a novice in the art of sealing anymore. He had been, years prior when the old hermit had shown him the easiest of seals, never intending for him to actually study the art. But it was in his blood, wasn't it? Handed down through generations and generations and generations. It was right _there. _And of course it also came from his father's side, a genius in his own right. Fox couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. It flowed through his veines together with his Shinobi heritage. To deny it would mean to deny himself. To deny his parents and his ancestors.

It took him mere moments to find the structure he had to take down. He took a brush from his inner coat pockets, smearing it with some prepared ink-blood-mix. It took all of six strokes to redirect the seals attention not only to the earth but also to the sky. It was easy to change the layout. Oh so easy. If anyone would have told that to him when he was still a kid. Sheesh. How much he had grown up in the years since then.

Tonks was mesmerized by the skills he portrayed. Of course there was only so much she could understand without asking for the information, but what she could, she took in. She would relay it to Moody sometime soon. He probably wanted to know all the details of their little mission anyway.

The ink on the paper stopped moving, stopped glowing after a few seconds, a pulse of some kind spreading out from it, through her, making her tingle. She had never felt anything like it before. It didn't hurt, but it didn't tickle. It was pure awareness. She couldn't describe it any better. And it was gone before she could ponder about it much longer. Her gaze drifted over to Fox, taking in his relaxed posture on the bench, plain visible to all the world, not caring if anyone would see him.

"Now we wait," he said. And waiting they did.

Nothing happened that night, only for the Snowy Owl to leave sometime after its appearance. None of them spoke a word, Tonks wanted to - he could see that - but she didn't find anything to talk about in the first place. She grew restless with the hour until she fell asleep sometime during the early morning hours. Her head would've hit the wooden table in front of them hadn't he catched her, pulling her into his side. As an ANBU he normally wasn't this touchy feely but she was his responsibility for now. He would probably dump her at Grimmauld Place during the day so she could catch some sleep in a real bed. Sleeping while sitting was taxing on the body and she would grow a stiff neck over a short period of time. He didn't want that, of course.

He watched the sun rise over rows of houses, shrouding him and her in a genjutsu. It wouldn't do to be seen by mere civilians.

As the morning progressed he saw people leave there houses, obviously going to work. A car drove off from Number Four, waved good-bye by a rather frail looking lady. Frail in the sense that she was way too thin with a quite long neck. She was bony, but maybe that lay in her genes. The lady moved back into the house, progressing with her daily live. Nobody else left the house for the next hours. Fox stretched and his charge was roused.

Tonks yawned, stretching herself and sitting upright. She smiled when she noticed how close the two of them were, a little blush spreading over her nose. She moved over to the other end of the table, getting up after relacing her shoes.

"What now?" she asked, twiddling her fingers.

Fox didn't say anything. He just got up himself watching the street. His clone had dispelled to show him the departure of Vernon Dursley about ten minutes ago, having finished his night watch. He stared at her for a moment, thinking about todays plans. He had come up with an idea to get Potter's family away from the house for a few hours in three days time, in the evening.

He handed a little piece of paper over to her, waiting for her assessment. She snorted as soon as she caught sight of the headline.

"_All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition._ That for real?" she chuckled, staring at it all the while.

"The information about the Dursley's point out that they are very...dainty."

"Sure, big guy. That's just hilarious, though. You sure they'll believe this?"

He turned away from her. "We can only try."

She nodded, watching him. "Sure, sure." She looked at her watch. "I'll go and get this thing done, have to ask dad 'bout some advice though. No idea how a proper muggle letter looks like. You okay here?" Tonks looked up. He had vanished. She sighed, huffing a bit. "Yeah yeah. See ya later!"

The crack of apparition sounded through the park. And Fox was alone with his thoughts.

.

* * *

.

If Harry hadn't been so focused on the house appearing in his vision he might have noticed Moody looking to their right, nodding at the shadows. But as it was, his sight was fixed at Number twelve.

Dove thought the boy looked pretty confused with the whole situation, openly gaping at the newly materialized house. _Well_, she thought, _he isn't anyting else than a boy, no m__atter what Dumbledore has to say_. He was scrawnier than she had imagined, with tousled black hair and round glasses. He looked so small between the adults that Dove wanted to wince. That was Harry Potter? The boy that had defeated Voldmort on many occasions? She didn't dare believe it. It seemed like an outright lie to her mind. He was so easy to read. She saw right through him. What was Dumbledore thinking? Sure, he had never really told them much about the boy but the information she had gathered, the pages and pages of data the headmaster had sent over to Tsunade said more than enough about the on-goings in this world.

If Potter had been a Shinobi he would have been killed by now. He walked sloppily, his shoes making such a _noise_. His clothes rustles louder than the whole forrest surrounding Konoha. That's what her heightened and trained senses perceived, though. For the wizards it was probably as normal as morning coffee.

Dove shook her head, getting rid of any stray thoughts. She would stay out tonight, watching if any Death Eaters or other potential threats entered the surrounding area. Fox had given her that order before going back to his paperwork. He wouldn't return to Hogsmeade that night, having sent a summon with a note to tell Raven and Slug as much. They wouldn't have worried anyway but it was always better to know what was going on.

Also, another meeting had been called for this evening, most members having had arrived in the late afternoon. Dumbledore would be there as well, so it was bound to be interesting. Fox would listen in on it with Shikamaru, while Hanabi was tasked to mingling with the other kids - with explicit orders not to blow up at them no matter what they said or did.

"Come on, hurry." Dove heard Moody growl at Potter, all the while prodding him in the back. The group started walking up the worn stone steps, only waiting for a short time as Lupin unlocked the door. The trudged inside, Lupin carrying the trunk and Tonks the cage. Moody released the light he had caught inside the Deluminator and closed the door shut behind him. Dove huffed, having noticed the flicker of amusement in Moody's face. The old bastard probably knew that Dove would be cold and miserable in a few minutes due to an unexpected downpour. Stupid wizards.

.

* * *

.

The first thing that Fox noticed about the boy were his too big clothes. They made him look smaller than he actually was and reminded the Captain uncomfortably of his own childhood. As far as he knew, though, the relatives Potter lived with had enough money to buy him some decent clothes. But obviously they didn't. The shirt was about thrice his size and soaked. The other wizards were too, now that he looked at them. The boys pants were only held up by his belt which had some additional holes punched in them. Not his, too.

Fox found it weird that the boy appeared a bit fuzzy and hazy as if he was standing behind a wall of water. He felt him without any problems. No such interference. The confusion was lifted when Moody rapped Potter hard over the head with his wand and Fox felt a wave of magic wash over the boy. The shimmer around him died and he was in plain sight. An illusion had been placed over him. Clever. Probably Moody's work.

The Ex-Auror then illuminated the whole hallway with a simple flick of his wand, Fox having closed his eyes to prevent momentary blindness. When he opened them again he saw Potter glance around the area curiosly. He studied the boys appearance one more finding him even more insignificant then before. He didn't want to judge him too soon but he surely didn't look like much. Bit shorter than average, thin and without a natural tan to compensate. Something about him reminded Fox of a young Sasuke, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The ANBU Captain could hear Mrs. Weasley before he saw her bursting from the kitchen at the far end of the hallway. She was obiously happy to see Potter, beaming at him in welcome and hugging him as hard as she could upon seeing him.

_It's lovely to see you._ Fox heard her whisper to the boy, before she told him that he should eat more.

His eyes followed the wizards as they walked over to the kitchen, interested in the news that Dumbledore had to share with them. He then switched back over to Potter who made to folow them but was held back by Mrs. Weasley. It was obvious that the kid didn't want to wait outside while the adults talked business. Fox had to say that he saw a bit of himself in Harry that moment. Would he be wearing orange and yelling about the unfair circumstance that is. As it was the boy soon followed Molly's orders, walking up the stairs being led by the portly woman.

Fox didn't follow the two of them. He slipped down the hallway instead, hidden in shadow until he reached the kitchen door, waiting for Shikamaru to meet him there.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru hadn't been aware of Potter's presence until they crossed ways. The young wizard seemed confused as to who he was but didn't say anything, just looking at Mrs. Weasley for information. The woman just waved him along, smiling at Shikamaru as he passed them. She still didn't like the idea of anyone so young as them being sent over but she hadn't complained about it, knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere. He was glad about that too, as she scarily reminded him of his own mother from time to time.

So he only nodded at her himself, not saying anything.

He passed the shrunken house-elf heads and the troll-legged umbrella stand, bypassing moth-eaten curtains to finally come to a stop in front of Fox. The man had his arm casually crossed in front of his chest, his white mask glinting in the wavering lights from the gas lamps.

"Let's go." he said with a nod, pushing the kitchen door open and entering with the ANBU operative in tow. A whole lot of wizards had gathered there, even more than this afternoon. He saw Lupin and Snape amongst them, as well as Tonks who watched his entry with curiosity in her eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse at the Captain. She had been strangely fascinated with him and Dove since both of them had rescued her from falling over the third or fourth time and had taken particular interest in Fox from the moment they had been chosen to play tag-team in Little Whinging. He actually wanted to snicker at that. It was such a stupid reason to be so interested in them. He didn't mind though, since it wasn't his problem and Fox and Dove would know how to handle the situation. They had to do so back home several times after all.

The kitchen was packed to the brim with witches and wizards for the second time that week. Pretty much all the order member had assembled. That might've been due to the presence of one Mr. Albus Dumbledore who had arrived a few minutes prior. Important matters were open for discussion, that's all Shikamaru knew. Probably the guarding schedule and something more.

He settled down in a chair with Fox standing behind him. The Captain's shoulders shook just enough for him to perceive. He was shaking with laughter. Shikamaru didn't want to know why. His day had been slow-going and strenuous and all he wanted to do was sleep tight without any additional weight on his shoulders. He was actually glad that the meeting wouldn't take to long. How he could tell? Well, Dumbledore was here. And it seemed the good professor didn't like the house much more than any of the others, spending only as much time here as he had to.

He was also interested in young Potter. Hopefully Hanabi could tell him more about the boy as Fox hadn't been able to tell him anything since he hadn't seen him at any time during his side-mission and Sirius had been reluctant to tell him much. Black got siriously depressive talking about his god-son, too, and soon drifted of to his adventures with Remus and James - Potter's late father.

Shikamaru sighed, listening to Dumbledore talk.

**A/N:**

**We do it like last time guys. This is PART ONE of TWO. I'll update the second part as fast as I can.**

**I have been neglecting this piece of work for quite some time, haven't I? I'm truly sorry for that, but I got kinda caught up in some other fandoms for a while and started some other fanfictions and well...I neither have abandoned this story nor do I plan to. Still got some plot written out after all.**

**My new muse is** **called **_Mighty Oaks_** an Indie band from Berlin, Germany. They just published their first EP, too. Listen to them, guys, they are truly awesome.**

**Thanks for your patience with me. **

**I guess your reviews will tell me if you left me during my absence.**

**Regards**

**Taka**


End file.
